No More Games
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Maya and Josh agreed to play the long game. They agreed that someday was what they wanted. Maya is tired of waiting for someday and is ready to take that next step with Josh. She wants to finally be with Josh. Will he be ready to take a chance? Is he going to need more time? Is being together everything she always dreamed it would be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me! I'm back with another story because I just can't stop writing and want to keep the magic of the show alive! This will be a Joshaya story with all their friends. I have been working out this idea for a while now and I am excited to actually work out the story. Let me know what you think and if it's something you're interested in. I love feedback and hope that you enjoy this story! I am excited to work on this story and take you on the journey.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"Don't you think they should stop giving us homework?" Maya Hart groaned. The seventeen year old rested against one of the lockers in the hallway and shot her best friend a look.

"Why would they stop giving us homework?" Riley Matthews raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde. "The school year just started."

"Because we are seniors!" Maya exclaimed. "By law we should not have to do homework anymore."

"Then how will they know if we are ready for college?" Isadora Smackle asked, walking over and joining in on the conversation. Somehow how Smackle could always sense when they were talking about school. She always made her presence known when they were.

"Probably by the fact that we receive high school diplomas," Maya said.

"To receive the diploma you need to do your homework," Smackle pointed out.

"Uh oh," Zay Babineaux's amused voice joined the conversation. The three girls turned to see him walking over with Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. "Maya is getting lectured on homework again."

"Must be a Monday," Lucas smirked. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders, causing her to smile up at her boyfriend of three years.

"I was just trying to make a point!" Smackle exclaimed.

"I'm sure you were," Farkle smiled at his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Why do you guys have to be so coupley?" Maya groaned before running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"It is pretty gross," Zay agreed.

"You could have it if you weren't so adamant on staying single Zay," Riley pointed out.

"No one will tame the Zay!" Zay insisted.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm trying something new," Zay smirked. "Doesn't work?"

"Don't do it again," Maya shook her head.

"Well what's the deal with Josh?" Smackle asked, resulting in a groan from Maya.

What was the deal with Josh? That seemed to be the question that Maya debated for years. Since her freshman year of high school, she was always wondering what was going on with Josh. Joshua Matthews was the man who had stolen Maya's heart for as long as she could remember. He was everything she wanted in a man and more. He was the only guy she ever had true feelings for. She knew that they were meant to be together and in her heart, she knew he believed it too. It was only a matter of time before they gave into their feelings.

The only problem was, how long? Josh had said someday that day at the ski lodge but someday felt so far away. Her feelings hadn't changed, if anything they only grew stronger. They would talk all the time and even hang out. They hung out with the group and sometimes on their own. She knew he was wrapped up in college but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to end this long game and finally have their chance at love. She felt like she had waited long enough and maybe now it was time for her to make the final move.

"I'm going to talk to him," Maya said.

"You are?" Riley shrieked, her eyes widening in excitement. She had watched her best friend and uncle play this long game for so long. She was ready for them to take that next step. She was ready to see the two of them finally get a happy story.

"Why does Riley seem happier about this conversation then Maya does?" Zay smirked.

"Because it's Riley," Farkle laughed. "She's everyone's biggest cheerleader."

"I just want to see Maya happy," Riley said as she shot the two of them a look. "She's been waiting so long to be with Josh. I just want to see her finally get that chance."

"When are you going to do it?" Lucas asked, turning back to face the blonde.

"I guess no time like the present," Maya shrugged and then looked around at her best friends. They were giving her looks of encouragement and she felt confidence. Maybe this could all work out? Maybe she could finally be with Josh.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I'm freaking out," Maya said as she crawled through the bay window and crossed her legs underneath her as she took a seat. Riley looked up from her homework and could see the conflicted look on her best friend's face.

"Why?" Riley asked, walking over and taking a seat with her.

"What if Josh isn't ready?" Maya asked.

"Have you two talked about the possibility of making it official?" Riley asked.

"A little," Maya shrugged. "It's always the possibility of one day though. It always seems to be something that will happen years down the road."

"What do you think he's going to say?" Riley asked.

"I'm afraid he's not going to be ready for us yet," Maya admitted. "Or even worse, that he's moved on already."

"You really think he's moved on?" Riley shot her a look.

"What if he has a girlfriend?" Maya quietly asked.

"You two hang out all the time," Riley said. "Don't you think he would have mentioned it if he did?"

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt me," Maya said.

"He knows it would hurt you if he hid it from you," Riley said. "He would never do something like that to you."

"I guess," Maya agreed.

"Plus," Riley said before smiling at her best friend. "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"How do you know that?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"He's my uncle, Peaches. We are close and he told me recently that he's still single," Riley explained.

"Well that's good to know," Maya smiled. Riley smiled at her best friend because she could see just how happy she was by the news.

"Get your man," Riley nudged her side. "It's your turn to be happy."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya dropped onto her bed that night and stared up at the ceiling. She finished all her homework, took a shower, and ate her dinner. She had nothing else distracting her from calling Josh and asking him to hang out with her tomorrow. There was nothing in her way from making that phone call. She was stalling though. She was nervous and anxious. She knew the moment she heard his voice, she was going to lose any composure that she had left. She reached for her cellphone and quickly found his contact information. Before she could stop herself, the blonde hit call and lifted up the phone to her ear as she waited for him to answer.

 _"_ _Hello?" Josh answered on the second ring._

"Hey," Maya said and smiled to herself.

 _"_ _Hey Maya," Josh greeted. "How are you?"_

"Good. I was just lying in bed and I was thinking of you," Maya said and then winced. Why in the world would she tell him something like that?

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" Josh asked._ She could hear the smirk in his tone and shook her head.

"Maybe," Maya teased. "How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm good," Josh said. "Crazy busy with school but good."_

"That's good," Maya said and then paused.

 _"_ _Is there something you wanted to say?" Josh asked._

"Why would you think that?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _I know you pretty well, Maya. I can tell when there is something on your mind. What is it?" Josh asked._

"Okay," Maya let out a breath. "Would you possibly want to get together tomorrow afternoon? After I get out of school, I mean."

 _"_ _Yeah sure," Josh agreed. "I finish classes at like two so you can just text me when you get out of school."_

"Really?" Maya asked, excitement filling her body.

 _"_ _Did you think I was going to say no?" Josh asked._

"What? No!" Maya quickly answered and then rolled her eyes at herself.

 _"_ _Is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to go?" Josh asked._

"We can just meet up at Topanga's and see where the day takes us," Maya suggested.

 _"_ _Sounds good," Josh agreed. "I will see you tomorrow then."_

"See you tomorrow," Maya said and smiled softly to herself.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams Maya," Josh said._

"Sweet dreams," Maya said and then hung up the phone. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she was going to tell Josh she was ready to move forward.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You want to go get something to eat?" Connor Adams asked as the two walked out of their class.

"Nah," Josh shook his head at his best friend. "I'm actually meeting Maya in like half an hour at Topanga's."

"Maya, huh?" Connor smirked.

"Shut up," Josh rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying man," Connor held up his hands and shrugged in return. "The two of you have been hanging out a lot more lately. Are you really saying that you haven't given a relationship with her any thought?"

"Of course I have," Josh nodded.

"Then what's the problem?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," Josh shrugged. "Maybe we're rushing into it?"

"Rushing into it?" Connor repeated. "This has been like three years in the making since you made that odd long game promise."

"It's not odd," Josh shot him a look.

"Fine whatever," Connor waved him off. "What I'm saying is that you two clearly have feelings for each other. Strong feelings. I mean, you barely date because of her."

"That's not true," Josh disagreed.

"It's totally true. I'm your best friend, man. Don't you try and lie to me," Connor said. He slapped him on the back when he saw the student center in front of him and smirked. "Have fun on your possible date."

"I hate you," Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You do not!" Connor exclaimed as he walked away from his best friend. Josh felt his phone vibrate and quickly fished it out of his pocket. He saw a text message from Maya that she was out of school and he felt his heart start to race. Was this what he wanted? Was he ready to move past this whole long game and finally be with her?

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Maya greeted. Josh looked up from his cellphone and saw the blonde standing in front of him. For a second, he felt like his breath was taken away. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a sweater but she looked beautiful. He swore that she could make any outfit look like it belonged in a fashion magazine.

"Hey," Josh said. He stood up from his seat and opened his arms. She quickly took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her close for a hug. They both stood there for a second, seeming to savor the moment. Eventually, he pulled back and gestured to the seat across from him.

"Did you buy me a coffee?" Maya asked, noticing the mug of coffee in front of her seat.

"Of course," Josh said. "I knew there was no way you would be able to survive post school without caffeine."

"You know me too well Joshua Matthews," Maya said and then lifted the mug to her lips. She took a sip and felt the warm liquid fill her body. It had the perfect amount of cream and sugar, just how she liked it. She smiled up at Josh because it was one of those little moments that Riley was always talking about. One of those moments where the person you liked remembered a tiny detail that meant the most to you.

"How was school?" Josh asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Ugh," Maya groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't wait to graduate."

"You still have a whole school year to go," Josh pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Maya pleaded. "I am ready to be done with school."

"But then you get to go to college," Josh said.

"Four more years of school," Maya sighed.

"It's not so bad," Josh insisted. "Well socially it's not that bad. It's like a new sense of freedom."

"I am looking forward to that," Maya nodded.

"So, what else is going on with you?" Josh asked.

Maya took a deep breath because this was it. This was the moment where she was finally going to be honest with him. She had practiced all night what she wanted to say to him. She had Riley pretend to be Josh but it just didn't work. She kept second guessing herself and not believing her words. Riley gave her the best advice though. She told her to speak from her heart and it would all just come naturally. The moment she saw Josh, she would know exactly what to say. Now as she looked at him, she froze. She was at loss for words.

"Maya?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her. He had never seen the blonde so speechless in all the time he knew her. She always knew what to say to him and was always so confident around him. "Are you okay?"

"I like you," Maya blurted out and then winced.

"Well I like you too," Josh chuckled.

"I mean I really like you, Josh. My feelings haven't changed since that weekend at the ski lodge," Maya said and she finally found her ability to speak. She saw him looking at her intently and it made her heart race. "If anything, my feelings for you have only grown since then."

"So what are you saying?" Josh asked.

"I want to end this long game," Maya said.

"What?" Josh widened his eyes.

"I want to be with you. I want to be a couple. I want to go on dates with you and kiss you. I want us to be an us," Maya said. She could see the words registering in his mind and the surprised look on his face. When he didn't say anything, she felt her heart drop. Did he not want this? "What about you, Josh? Is that something you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you guys are so amazing! The amount of reviews, follows and favorites I have already received are incredibly sweet! You all are seriously the best! I cannot wait to start this Joshaya journey with all of you. I have some fun twists and turns. There will be of course drama but lots of fluff and love. Never hesitate to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much again! How about we get back to the story and see Josh's answer?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"What did you say?" Josh asked, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He thought of pinching himself but realized that would probably hurt.

"You heard me Josh," Maya said. "You know what I'm trying to say here."

"You want to be more than just friends," Josh said. "You want to end the long game."

"Yes," Maya nodded. She clasped her hands together and could feel her palms starting to get sweaty. She was starting to freak out with each second that passed. Was he delaying the inevitable heartbreak? She reached to grab her backpack and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion when she got out of her chair.

"This was a mistake," Maya whispered and quickly turned to leave Topanga's. Josh widened his eyes in surprise and quickly stood up as well. He rushed after her and gently grabbed onto her arm, spinning her around to face him. She widened her eyes in surprise and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you run off like that?" Josh asked. "You didn't even give me the chance to talk."

"I knew what you were going to say," Maya shrugged.

"Don't do that," Josh shook his head.

"Don't do what?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't hurt yourself before you even know what's going to happen. Don't close off on something before I even had a chance to talk," Josh said.

"What were you going to say?" Maya asked. She forgot just how well Josh knew her and what she was going to do.

"I was going to say that I've been thinking about it too," Josh said. He reached out and grabbed onto her hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"You have?" Maya whispered.

"I've been thinking about us since the ski lodge," Josh admitted. "I always think about you Maya, whether you know it or not."

"What are you saying?" Maya asked. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was starting to pound in her chest.

"I'm saying," Josh smiled softly and took a step closer to her. They were standing so close and Maya could see the rise and fall of his chest. "Would you, Maya Penelope Hart, like to go out on a date with me?"

"Really?" Maya widened her eyes and smiled wide.

"There is nothing more in the world that I would like than to take you on a date," Josh nodded.

"I would love to," Maya agreed. The two stood there, smiling at each other. This was it. This was the moment Maya dreamed about since she was in middle school. She was going on a date with her dream guy.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Is this too childish?" Maya asked, twirling around and then turning to face her best friend.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I think it's adorable."

"It's not too much?" Maya asked. She had on black skinny jeans, a blue flowy tank top that made her eyes pop and black ankle boots with a slight heel. Her blonde hair was resting in soft curls around her shoulders and she felt good.

"It's perfect," Riley insisted. "Josh is going to love it."

"I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Josh," Maya said as she walked over and dropped onto the bay window with her best friend. "This kind of all feels like a fairy tale to me."

"It should," Riley smiled at her. "You're finally getting to be with the one you've always wanted to be with."

"What if I mess it up?" Maya asked, looking at her best friend doubtfully.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"I'm very good at self-destruction. What if I do something so that he doesn't hurt me? What if I have a hard time opening up to him? What if I push him away when things get hard?" Maya asked. Riley reached out and grabbed onto her hand.

"Do you trust Josh?" Riley asked.

"Of course I do," Maya nodded. "The only person I trust more than him is you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Riley insisted. "I know my uncle. He is one of the good ones. He is sweet, funny, incredibly caring and really likes you. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't want to be with you."

"I guess so," Maya nodded.

"He waited this long to date you so that he wouldn't hurt you and so you could experience high school," Riley said and then raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Does that sound like someone who plans on hurting you?"

"What would I do without you, Riles?" Maya smiled at her best friend. She knew everything Riley was saying was true and that no one would be better in this situation. Riley had always been incredibly close to her uncle and knew him a lot better than most.

"Be late for your date," Riley nudged her side and gestured towards the clock. Maya looked over and widened her eyes.

"I have to go!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped up from the bay window.

"I expect you to call me later with details," Riley playfully shot her a look.

"You know I will," Maya promised.

"Have an amazing time Peaches," Riley pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Riles," Maya pulled back and smiled at her best friend.

"Remember what I said," Riley said. "Josh is one of the good ones."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Maya greeted as she walked out of the apartment building and saw Josh leaned against the wall. He looked up and almost immediately widened his eyes. She ran a hand over her shirt and bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"You look gorgeous," Josh said as he slowly walked over towards her. Her cheeks started to turn a slight pink color and she smiled shyly.

"Thank you," Maya said and then smirked slightly at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I tried to clean up," Josh smirked in return. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue polo that made his eyes pop. "We match."

"It must be the eyes," Maya teased and he laughed. He held out his arm and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shall we?" Josh asked.

"We shall," Maya nodded and looped her arm through his. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Josh smirked.

"You're not even going to give me a clue?" Maya asked.

"Do you remember a few months ago when we were talking about first dates?" Josh asked and she nodded. "I asked you what you're ideal first date would be. Do you remember what you said?"

"Not really no," Maya shook her head.

"You told me that you never wanted something extravagant. You wanted something simple and sweet. The chance to really get to talk to your date and get to know them," Josh explained. "You told me that you would enjoy sitting in the park and eating tacos."

"Are we-?" Maya widened her eyes and smiled.

"I thought we could get tacos to go and sit in the park," Josh said.

"That's perfect," Maya whispered.

"I just want it to be perfect for you," Josh said.

"It already is," Maya smiled up at him and leaned into his side. "I'm with you."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What's your record?" Josh asked.

"My record?" Maya raised an eyebrow and then tossed her wrapper into the garbage bag.

"What is the most tacos you have ever eaten in a sitting?" Josh asked.

"Oh gosh," Maya widened her eyes. "It's our first date, I'm not so sure I should tell you that. You may never want to take me out again."

"Tell me," Josh poked her leg with his foot and she leaned against the park bench to think about his question.

"Six," Maya finally said and then winced.

"I'm incredibly impressed," Josh smirked. "I like a girl who can eat."

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "What about you? How many tacos have you eaten in one sitting?"

"Eight," Josh said.

"Eight?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise. "That's a lot."

"I can eat," Josh patted his stomach. "I am a growing man."

"Are you?" Maya laughed.

"Don't tease," Josh tossed a napkin at her that hit her in the face. She widened her eyes in surprise and tossed it back at him, which he caught instantly. "You know what I was thinking about the other day?"

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"The cave men," Josh smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Why would you bring that up?" Maya widened her eyes and shook her head at him.

"You really touched me right here," Josh pointed at his heart. "With that story."

"Are you making fun of me, Joshua Matthews?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Josh shook his head. "I like how confident you were. It has always been the one thing I liked most about you. You always believed we would get to this point and never wavered."

"I always had a feeling about you," Maya said.

"I did too," Josh admitted. "Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I always did."

"So what now?" Maya asked. Josh reached out and laced his fingers through her fingers.

"Now we see where this goes," Josh said. "Now we give us a real chance at the couple we are supposed to be."

"I like the sound of that," Maya smiled.

"I do too," Josh smiled back at her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So, are we going to be one of those couples who holds hands?" Josh asked as they walked the streets of New York.

"I don't know, do you want to be?" Maya asked, looking up to smile at him. He smirked and then reached out to grab her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She blushed slightly and felt butterflies rush throughout her stomach.

"What do you think?" Josh asked. "Do we like it?"

"I'm holding your hand, Josh. Of course I like it," Maya said.

"I think I can get used to this," Josh said.

"Oh yeah?" Maya smirked at him.

"I mean you don't have sweaty palms or anything so I'm good with that," Josh teased. Maya bumped his hip with her own and shook her head.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment," Maya said.

"This is your building," Josh said as they got to Maya's apartment building.

"I don't want tonight to end," Maya sighed. "I had an amazing time with you."

"It's only the beginning, Maya. We will have many more amazing nights like this one," Josh promised.

"So we can do this again?" Maya asked.

"I was hoping that we would do this a lot more than one more time," Josh said.

"I would like that," Maya smiled. The two looked into each other's eyes, both trying to decide what they wanted to do next.

"I should probably say goodnight," Josh said

"Probably," Maya agreed.

He took a step closer to her and she inched closer to him. He lifted his hands and gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. They locked eyes and neither wanted to break eye contact. She watched as he slowly lowered his lips towards hers and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He closed the gap between them and before she knew it, his lips were on her lips. They were soft and gentle. They sent a million fireworks throughout her chest and made her toes curl.

She always dreamed of what it would be like to kiss Josh. She dreamed of this moment since the moment she met him. She wondered if he would be a good kisser and how his kiss would make her feel. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands went to her waist, she knew this was better than any dream she ever had. He pulled her closer to him and she knew he was feeling the fireworks too. It would be impossible for him not to. She never wanted this moment to end but eventually he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Good night," Josh whispered.

"Good night Josh," Maya whispered. He pecked her lips once more and then she could feel his eyes on her as she walked into her apartment. She closed the door to her building and rested against it. She knew this was the beginning of something beautiful. This was the beginning of something incredibly special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"What's wrong with you?" Zay raised an eyebrow at the blonde before taking a sip of his smoothie.

"What do you mean?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him. She rested her back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"You're smiling," Zay said.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Maya asked. "I always smile."

"But you're smiling an alarming amount," Zay said. He nudged his head towards Riley and smirked. "Almost as much as sunshine over there."

"Hey!" Riley protested. Lucas smirked and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I don't smile that much."

"I don't think you ever stop smiling," Zay disagreed. Riley just shrugged because she knew that he was absolutely right.

"Why are you so happy?" Farkle asked, turning the attention back to Maya. Everyone turned to face her and saw the happy look on her face. They all had a feeling that it had something to do with Josh.

"I'm just happy," Maya shrugged but could feel the smile creeping up on her face.

For the last three days all she could do was smile. Her friends were right, she was smiling so much more than usual. Ever since her date with Josh, she had been incredibly happy. It felt like she finally had gotten all she ever wanted in life. Josh was the first guy that she had ever had feelings for and she knew that there was no one else in the world who could compare. He was a part of her heart, a part she only wanted to grow bigger with time.

"I'm guessing your date with Josh went well?" Smackle asked, almost like she was reading the blonde's mind.

"It went really well," Maya nodded. It went better than well, it was perfect. It was everything she could have wanted in a first date with Josh and more.

"Will there be a second date?" Lucas smirked.

"And a third and fourth," Maya laughed.

"You know what this means, right?" Zay asked.

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well you have to introduce him to all of us," Zay said.

"What?" Farkle laughed. "We've met him already."

"If you seem to have forgotten, he is Riley's uncle," Lucas said.

"I am very much aware of all of this," Zay rolled his eyes.

"Then why does she need to introduce him to us?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Because now they are boyfriend and girlfriend," Zay said. Everyone gave him a look as they waited for him to continue his point. "This is a different Josh then the one we are all used to. He is going to be our Maya's boyfriend and we have to make sure his intentions with her are good intentions."

"Zay," Maya bit her lip and smiled. She felt touched by how much her friend cared about how she was treated.

"We did it for Riley," Zay said.

"What?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together and laughed. "You didn't interrogate me when we started dating."

"Did we, though?" Zay raised an eyebrow. "I have been secretly watching you and Farkle for years to make sure y'all were both good enough for my girls."

"That's so sweet," Riley gushed.

"What can I say?" Zay shrugged and smiled. "You guys are my family and I have to make sure that you are all treated the right way."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You and Josh?" Shawn repeated. "Like my best friend's little brother?"

"Yes," Maya rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with her parents.

"And the two of you are dating now?" Shawn asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his forearms on the table.

"We are," Maya nodded.

"Why?" Shawn narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean why?" Maya asked. "Because we like each other and want to be together."

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Shawn asked. Katy swatted his arm and shook her head.

"Oh lay off honey," Katy said. "You know that Josh is a good one."

"No one is good enough for my daughter," Shawn disagreed and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Maya felt her heart swell with love after he called her his daughter. It had been almost three years now since he officially adopted her and it was still one of the best days of her life. It was the moment she finally got the dad she always yearned for.

"I really like him," Maya said. She saw both her mom and dad look over at her at that comment. "He makes me smile. He makes me feel incredibly special and like I can do anything. I trust him completely and know this isn't a feeling that will be going away any time soon."

"You really like him?" Shawn asked. Katy smiled at her daughter because she could see the look in her eyes. She knew it was more than just a childhood crush.

"I really do," Maya nodded with a smile. "And I would really appreciate if the two of you supported it."

"I do baby girl," Katy insisted. She reached out and grabbed onto her daughter's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Dad?" Maya asked, looking over at Shawn. He was looking at her and seemed to be pondering his current situation. She knew how protective he was over her and she loved him for it. She also knew that he really like Josh and knew that he was a genuinely good guy.

"You have my support," Shawn nodded and he reached out to place his hand on top of his daughter's and wife's. "All I want is for you to be happy, kiddo."

"That means a lot to me," Maya smiled wide.

"But if he hurts you then I will make him regret it for the rest of his life," Shawn warned her. She chuckled softly to herself and nodded.

"I have no doubts about that," Maya said.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I told my parents," Maya said as she rested back on her bed. She stretched her legs out in front of her and held the phone up to her ear.

 _"_ _Told them what?" Josh asked into the phone._

"I told them about us being together," Maya elaborated.

 _"_ _Oh no," Josh mumbled._

"What?" Maya chuckled at the sudden panic in his tone.

 _"_ _Does Shawn want to kill me for dating you?" Josh asked. "I can imagine he wants to kill me. He probably told my brother and they both want to kill me now."_

"They don't want to kill you," Maya insisted. "He's happy for us."

 _"_ _He's happy for us?" Josh repeated, the doubt evident in his tone. "I don't believe that one."_

"He is!" Maya promised. "He just wants me to be happy."

 _"_ _And are you happy?" Josh asked._

"I'm very happy," Maya promised. "The happiest I've ever been."

 _"_ _Me too," Josh said._

"So," Maya said as she settled back into her pillows. "Tell me about your day."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Maya," Josh widened his eyes in surprise when he saw his girlfriend. She was leaning against one of the trees and looking around the NYU campus curiously. She looked over at the sound of her name and waved in his direction.

"Hey," Maya greeted and walked over in his direction.

Josh was having one of those moments, a moment that took his breath away. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had always been incredibly beautiful but he loved how natural she was. She didn't fill her face with tons of make-up or lather her hair up with gel. He swore as she walked closer to him and smiled, his heart was going to explode in his chest. There had never been another girl who had ever made him feel even slightly close to this. Maya was special.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Maya threw her hands up in excitement and smiled wide. She then scrunched her eyebrows together and looked slightly nervous. "Was it a bad surprise?"

"A bad surprise?" Josh repeated. "Seeing you could never be a bad surprise."

"Good," Maya said.

"You come here straight from school?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Maya nodded and then patted her backpack. "I was going to go home and do homework but who was I kidding? I don't do homework this early."

"That's true," Josh smirked.

"Then I thought about where I really wanted to be and you popped into my mind," Maya admitted.

"I'm honored," Josh smiled at her.

"You should be mister," Maya poked his chest and laughed. "I took a subway and everything for you."

"A whole subway ride?" Josh pretended to be shocked. "That's commitment."

"It was a lot of work," Maya teased.

"Well I'm glad you did," Josh said.

Josh took a step closer to her and brushed a piece of hair off her face. She bit her lip and took a step closer. She was very aware of their surroundings but found that she didn't really care. All that mattered was Josh standing right in front of her and looking down at her with those piercing blue eyes. He lifted up one of his hands to cup her cheek in his own and then smiled. He leaned his head down towards her own and slowly their lips connected.

Maya wanted to say she was surprised by the fireworks but she really wasn't. She knew every time that she kissed her boyfriend there would always be fireworks. Josh would always make her toes curl and butterflies fill her stomach. It was a feeling that she never wanted to lose. His lips were soft on her own and they just felt like they belonged there. She felt like the two of them were meant to be kissing each other.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Josh suggested after he pulled back and looked into her baby blue eyes.

"Like what?" Maya asked.

"I have an idea," Josh smirked.

"Should I be worried?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Josh shook his head. "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely," Maya nodded. He reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to lace their fingers together. "Lead the way."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"This is my favorite place to come to," Josh said. The two were sitting down at a small café together and Maya was looking around. It didn't look anything like Topanga's but it still had the comforting, home feel to it.

"Do you come here a lot?" Maya asked.

"All the time," Josh nodded. "It's kind of like my secret place. It's super small and just cozy. I come here to get away from the world and stress of college."

"You took me to your secret place?" Maya asked. She felt touched by his confession.

"I don't want there to be any secret places between us," Josh said. "I have built a life for myself at college these last four years. I have gone to so many places and met so many different people."

"I know you have," Maya nodded. "That was the point of the long game."

"I don't want to have these separate lives anymore," Josh said. He reached out and grabbed onto her hand. She looked down at their joined hands and felt her heart start to pound in her chest. "I want to show you everything that is important to me. I want you to be a part of this life I've built."

"You do?" Maya asked, her eyes softening at his confession.

"I know we just started dating, I mean not even a week ago. It doesn't matter to me though. The two of us have always had a special bond. I want you to be a big part of my life," Josh said.

"I want that too," Maya said.

"I'm all in," Josh said.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes.

"The two of us, I'm all in. I am ready to give this relationship my all," Josh said.

"Me too," Maya nodded. "I am ready to give us a real chance."

"So, how about a hot chocolate?" Josh asked.

"How about a kiss first?" Maya suggested, a teasing smirk on her face.

"I think I can do, that," Josh nodded. He leaned across the table and she met him halfway. They smiled at each other for a second and then their lips connected. They were all in. They were ready for the journey that they were about to take together. They were ready to take on the good and the bad together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the slight delay between chapters. Things have been hectic and I've been dealing with some personal drama. Everything is settling down now and I'm getting back into writing again. Thank you all so much for the continued support! A little drama is headed your way, so stick with me. We have to have a little drama, right? Let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Blue," Josh said.

"Blue?" Maya repeated. "Your favorite color is really blue?"

"What did you think it was?" Josh asked. She reached for a potato chip in the bowl on her coffee table and shrugged.

"Black," Maya said.

"You thought my favorite color was black?" Josh turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. The two were sitting on the floor in Maya's living room and just talking to each other. "Why in the world would you think my favorite color is black?"

"Because you're always wearing black," Maya said.

"I'm not always wearing black!" Josh insisted.

"Babe," Maya raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at the black hoodie he was wearing right now. "You're wearing black right now."

"It makes me look slim," Josh smirked.

"Oh is that it?" Maya laughed, leaning over and nudging his side.

"Alright so that was just a freaky coincidence," Josh said.

"Mhmmm," Maya playfully smirked. "Sure it was."

"Did you just call me babe?" Josh suddenly asked.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes and then suddenly blushed.

"Before you called me babe," Josh said.

"No I didn't," Maya quickly shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"I liked it," Josh insisted as he scooted closer to her on the floor. She looked up at him and could see the sincerity on his face.

"Yeah?" Maya smiled shyly.

"Yeah," Josh nodded before adding. "Darling."

"Oh jeez," Maya rolled her eyes and tossed a potato chip at his head. He burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Not a fan of darling?" Josh asked.

"Not even a little bit," Maya shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder.

"How about I just stick with Maya for now?" Josh suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Maya nodded. She looked up and smiled sweetly at him, as he smiled down at her. She scrunched her nose as he inched closer to her and then giggled when he cupped her cheek in his hand. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away from him, letting out a laugh.

"Let me kiss you," Josh said.

"So needy," Maya teased.

"Only when it comes to you," Josh promised. He leaned down and this time she let his lips connect with hers. She felt herself melt into the kiss and his touch, a feeling she was sure she would never get used to but certainly enjoyed.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So, how's it going?" Riley asked as the two best friends got themselves settled on the bay window. They were in their pajamas and set for a sleepover.

"Good, how are you?" Maya asked.

"Peaches," Riley shot her a look.

"You didn't just mean in general, did you?" Maya asked, a soft laugh escaping her.

"No I didn't," Riley shook her head. "How are you and my uncle?"

"We're good," Maya said and then a smile crept up on her face.

"What's with that smile?" Riley asked.

"It's different, Riles. I've never really had a serious relationship before and I know this is still so early in the relationship but he's different. I can't really explain it but I just know there is something incredibly special about him," Maya said.

"You always have," Riley pointed out.

"It's so hard to explain though," Maya said and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Like I have a really difficult time putting into words what it is about him that I like so much. It's just a bunch of little things that add up to one giant thing."

"I get it," Riley nodded.

"I'm doing such a terrible job at explaining this," Maya sighed.

"I completely understand what you're saying though," Riley said. She knew exactly what her best friend was feeling. For the last three plus years she had been feeling the exact same way about Lucas.

"I just always want to be around him," Maya said. It was true. She absolutely loved her best friend and spending time with her but there was a part of her that missed Josh. She had just seen him yesterday but that felt so far away to her.

"Well that is a good thing," Riley laughed. "That means you like your boyfriend."

"I sure do," Maya laughed along with her.

"Plus," Riley smiled wide. "You know what this means?"

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows at her.

"Double date!" Riley exclaimed and Maya widened her eyes in excitement.

"You bet!" Maya agreed and then the two best friends launched into a conversation about potential double date ideas.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So a couple of my friends are getting together for a small gathering at my friend's apartment on Friday," Josh said as he dropped onto the couch at Topanga's and looked over at his girlfriend.

"A small gathering?" Maya repeated, raising an amused eyebrow. "Do you mean a party?"

"You could call it that," Josh smirked.

"Well that sounds like fun," Maya said.

"Do you want to come with me?" Josh asked.

"Really?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise.

"Of course," Josh nodded. "I want you to meet all of my friends and kind of get a feel for my world."

"That sounds kind of cool," Maya said. "What if I kind of am isolated because I don't go there?"

"I'll be there the entire time," Josh promised. "Any time you feel uncomfortable, just tell me."

"I'll go like this," Maya tapped the side of her nose.

"That will be our signal," Josh agreed with a laugh. "If you want to leave or feel nervous, just tap the side of your nose and I'm on it."

"What are you friends like?" Maya asked. She had never met any of Josh's friends from college and was curious as to who he surrounded himself with

"Insane," Josh laughed. He had surrounded himself with a good group of friends over his time at college and was excited for Maya to meet them all. "They're the best though. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Will your best friend Connor be there?" Maya asked.

"He will be," Josh nodded. "He's bringing his girlfriend Amanda with him."

"How long have they been together?" Maya asked.

"A little over two years now," Josh said.

"Cool," Maya nodded.

"I know," Josh laughed. "None of my friends have really been with their significant others as long as your friends."

"What can I say? My friends mate young," Maya laughed.

"Except for Zay," Josh pointed out.

"Zay may never mate," Maya teased. She knew that he would eventually settle down but for right now he was completely content being single.

"So, you'll come with me Friday?" Josh asked.

"I'll come with you," Maya agreed. Josh smiled and then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Does this look okay?" Maya asked, running her hands down the front of her jeans. She had on skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black leather jacket and her black boots.

"You look amazing," Riley nodded.

"You have that sort of biker chick going for you," Zay added.

"Is the jacket too much?" Maya asked, grabbing onto the material and looking at her friends uncertainly.

"No," Smackle shook her head. "I think it ties the outfit together."

"Where is this party?" Lucas asked.

"One of his friend's apartment," Maya said as she sat down at the bay window and looked around Riley's bedroom at all of her friends. She saw them all in their comfortable lounge clothes and ready for their traditional Friday night movie night. She felt a twinge in her chest that she was bailing on it but they assured her it was fine.

"You be home by ten o'clock missy," Farkle smirked at her.

"And don't you party too hard," Lucas added.

"And call us if you need a ride," Zay said.

"It's like having three older brothers," Riley laughed and Smackle laughed with her.

"Three protective older brothers that she never asked for," Smackle said.

"And that I can't seem to get rid of," Maya teased.

"Aww you love us too much to ever get rid of us blondie," Zay said.

"Well that may be true," Maya said. "I only keep Huckleberry around though because Riley's so crazy about him."

"Thanks Maya," Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. Riley leaned into his side and smiled up at him.

"I should get going," Maya said when she noticed the time on her cell phone. "I told Josh I would meet him at his dorm."

"Have fun!" Riley exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her best friend. The blonde squeezed the brunette tight and then smiled at her friends.

"I will see you all later," Maya said and then quickly rushed out of the room.

"She's growing up so fast," Zay said and pretended to brush a tear off his face.

"Oh just pick the movie," Farkle tossed a pillow at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Don't be nervous," Josh insisted.

"I'm not nervous," Maya shook her head but he just smirked down at her.

"Your palm is incredibly sweaty," Josh pointed out.

"I just have naturally sweaty palms," Maya said and bumped his hip with her own. Josh just kissed her quickly and then opened the front door to his friend's apartment. The two walked through and Maya saw a bunch of people just sitting around the living room and talking.

"Josh!" Connor exclaimed when he saw his best friend walk through the front door.

"Hey Connor," Josh greeted. He guided Maya into the living room and started introductions. "Everyone, this is Maya. Maya, this is everyone."

"So you are the Maya he never shuts up about," Connor smirked as he stood up and walked over towards the blonde. He extended his hand and she quickly grabbed onto it. "I'm Connor, this guy's best friend. That over there," he pointed towards a beautiful brunette who just waved. "Is my girlfriend Amanda."

"Hi," Maya smiled politely. "It's very nice to meet you."

For the next five minutes, Maya was introduced to numerous different people. There was a George who was dating Rose. Michael and Tanner were roommates and lived in the same dorm as Josh. Eric was the one whose apartment they were currently at lived with Andrew. Elizabeth was best friends with Amanda and her friend was Brooke. They all politely introduced themselves to the blonde and then went back to their conversations. Maya and Josh took a seat off the side and then he was immediately pulled into a conversation.

"Do you remember that one party we were all convinced we were going to get busted?" Tanner asked. "The one at some frat guy's house?"

"I'm pretty sure I thought I was going to get thrown out of college," Josh smirked. The girls all excused themselves to go get drinks while the boys continued to talk. They stood around the kitchen while they all decided what to drink and started talking.

"Where do you go to college, Maya?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not in college," Maya shook her head.

"Did you decide to just skip school?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm still in high school," Maya said.

"You are?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"So how did you meet Josh then? There has to be some large age gap?" Amanda asked.

"It's only three years," Maya said. "He's my best friend's uncle."

"Oh," Elizabeth said and then looked her up and down. "Interesting."

"I guess," Maya shrugged. She watched as the three of them walked out of the kitchen and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and saw Rose smile softly at her.

"Don't let them get to you," Rose said. "They are kind of intimidating."

"Kind of," Maya agreed.

"Elizabeth has been trying to get with Josh for as long as I've known her," Rose said.

"She has?" Maya asked, her stomach dropping slightly.

"Yeah but Josh always turned her down. Always said that his interest was elsewhere," Rose explained and then smiled. "Guess we finally get to meet the girl he was talking about."

"Guess so," Maya chuckled. She saw Rose walk out of the kitchen and slowly followed after her. She stopped in the hallway and saw everyone sitting around the living room. Josh was talking with his friends and laughing at something someone said. She crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against the wall. Did she belong here? Was there a place for her in this world?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

Josh chuckled at something his friend said before looking up to see all the girls walk back into the room. He noticed the girls start to take their seats and then noticed Maya wasn't with them. He waited another minute before he realized she wasn't walking back in the room. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something had happened and she was now hiding out in the kitchen. He excused himself and walked in the direction of the kitchen. He saw her leaning against the counter and typing something on her phone. He had a pretty good feeling about who she was texting so after a moment, he finally cleared his throat. She quickly looked up and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"Hey," Maya greeted him.

"Hey," Josh nodded in her direction and walked closer to her. She was leaning against the counter and seemingly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Should we get back to your friends?" Maya asked, starting to walk in the direction of the living room.

"Actually," Josh said and she stopped in her tracks. She looked up at him and saw him tap the side of his nose.

"You want to leave?" Maya raised an eyebrow. She remembered that they had agreed that if one of them wanted to leave all they had to do was tap the side of their nose. She was surprised that her boyfriend was the one who was doing it.

"I do," Josh nodded.

"Why?" Maya asked. "You were having a good time."

"No I wasn't," Josh shook his head. "All I wanted to do was spend tonight with my girlfriend and I messed that up."

"What are you talking about?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I should have introduced you to my friends in doses," Josh said as he took a step closer to her. "It wasn't fair to throw you into a group of people you didn't know and then to not be by your side the whole time. I should have started with just Connor and then slowly introduced you to other people."

"It may have been a lot," Maya agreed.

"You have to tell me though," Josh said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "If something is bothering you need to come to me. We have to be able to tell each other when something is wrong."

"Deal," Maya nodded.

"I'm sorry," Josh sighed. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him.

"You're forgiven," Maya said. He smiled down at her and then leaned down, connecting their lips in a kiss. He was the first to pull back and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Still want to head out?" Josh asked.

"Nah," Maya shook her head. "I feel much better now. Let's hang out for a little while."

"Plus," Josh said and smirked slightly. "I'm sure talking to Riley helped."

"How did you know?" Maya looked up at him surprised.

"Because I know you," Josh said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"You do, don't you?" Maya bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I do," Josh nodded and then kissed her once more. "I really do."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So it all worked out?" Riley asked, looking over at her best friend. Josh had dropped her off at Riley's apartment after the party and the two best friends were taking the time to gossip at the bay window.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "He stuck to my side the entire night after we talked in the kitchen. It was actually kind of cute."

"It's weird to think of my uncle being cute," Riley scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Well he is incredibly cute," Maya teased her best friend.

"Anyway," Riley rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Who is this Elizabeth girl?"

"Ugh," Maya groaned and rolled her eyes. She leaned back against the bay window, crossing her legs underneath her and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "She is apparently some girl who has been trying to get with Josh for a while."

"Ew," Riley made a face. "Obviously it hasn't worked though."

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Rose, the girl who told me, said that Josh has always turned her down."

"Probably because he's always been crazy about you," Riley said. "Did you talk to Josh about it?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "I didn't want to spoil the night after we had made up."

"Fair," Riley nodded.

"Hopefully she doesn't become an issue," Maya sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Riley insisted. "It's always been you. Josh has always picked you."

"You're right," Maya nodded.

"Now, how about we pop in a movie?" Riley suggested. "Since you missed out on movie night, the two of us can have our own movie night."

"That sounds perfect," Maya agreed. "Plus, I'm just going to sleep here."

"I figured as much," Riley chuckled.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So, she got a little overwhelmed?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded and sat down at the table in the student center across from his best friend. "I think it was a lot to introduce her to everyone at once."

"This group can be kind of intimidating," Connor smirked. "Plus, those girls don't mess around."

"Apparently Rose told her about Elizabeth," Josh rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Connor raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his water.

"She told her that Elizabeth has been trying to get with me for a while now," Josh explained.

"Ouch," Connor winced. "Was Maya mad?"

"I don't know," Josh shrugged. "She hasn't said anything to me about it. I don't know if I want to bring it up or not."

"Well nothing ever happened with the two of you, right?" Connor asked. He knew that Elizabeth was always trying to get with his best friend. From the moment Amanda introduced them all, Elizabeth had taken a personal liking to Josh. He had always brushed her off and Connor knew it was because Josh was head over heels for Maya. He always had been and he knew he always would be.

"No," Josh shook his head. "She has always been persistent but nothing ever came from it."

"You two never hooked up?" Connor asked. He didn't think they had, but it never hurt to ask.

"Nope," Josh shook his head again. "I was never interested and I didn't want to lead her on."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Connor said. "If you have nothing to hide, then there is no problem."

"Let's just hope it works out that way," Josh said.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Are you nervous?" Maya teased and bumped his hip with her own.

"Oh incredibly," Josh playfully rolled his eyes and laughed at her. "What if they don't like me?"

"Well at least you know one of them already likes you," Maya said.

"True," Josh nodded. "Riley has no choice."

"I was talking about Smackle," Maya smirked.

"Oh whatever," Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I mean I guess Riley likes you too," Maya laughed and tugged on his hand as they walked into Topanga's. All of her friends were sitting around the couches and laughing. It filled her chest with warmth. They continued to be a breath of fresh air for her and they were the people she loved most in the world. She knew as long as she had them, nothing could ever hurt her.

"Hey!" Riley waved when she noticed her best friend and uncle walk into Topanga's.

"Hey," Maya smiled and then took a seat on one of the couches, pulling Josh down next to her.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Zay," Maya rolled her eyes at her friend and he pretended to be offended.

"And to think I was being nice," Zay shot her a look and she smirked at him.

"It's always nice to see you Uncle Josh," Smackle smiled at him. Everyone let out a chuckle because it wouldn't be Smackle if she didn't make a comment like that.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Sorry," Smackle winced. "That wasn't in my head, was it?"

"No," Farkle shook his head. She leaned into his side and smiled up at him, causing him to smile back down at her.

"How ya doing, man?" Lucas asked.

"Good," Josh nodded.

"I feel like Lucas is always the polite one of this group," Maya said.

"It's the southern gentleman in him," Riley rested a hand on her boyfriend's arm. He smirked down at her and she smiled softly at him before leaning into his side.

"I'm a southern gentleman!" Zay exclaimed.

"So you say," Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"Oh whatever," Zay rolled his eyes. "Y'all love me."

"If you insist," Farkle teased.

"So, how's college?" Riley asked her uncle. "Are they keeping you busy?"

"Unfortunately," Josh nodded and sighed. "I swear it never ends. The minute I finish one paper, I have about four others waiting for me."

"And to think, we all get to do that next year," Maya groaned.

"How did that happen?" Riley asked. "I feel like we were just starting high school."

"You mean when you and I were in that giant hole?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She noticed Lucas look down at that and knew he still held guilt for what he said to Riley back then.

"Oh gosh," Riley widened her eyes. "I do not want to relive that moment."

"I don't think any of us do," Farkle quickly said. He, like Lucas, looked uncomfortable. That was such a horrible time for the group and really tested their bonds. Luckily they all came out stronger from it.

"Just think of all the memories you created over these last four years," Josh said. "And they aren't even close to being over yet."

"They are just beginning," Maya smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I don't even know who the corniest couple is anymore," Zay groaned.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was laying in her bed and ignoring the pile of homework next to her. She knew that she should get started. She knew that it wasn't just going to finish itself but she had no motivation. There was nothing inside of her that made her want to do the homework. She just kept letting her mind drift to her boyfriend. She thought of calling him but then stopped when she heard a knock on her bedroom door and looked up to see her mom walking into the room. She slowly sat up in bed and gestured for her mom to sit with her.

"Hey baby girl," Katy smiled at her daughter and took a seat on the bed with her.

"Hey," Maya greeted her mom with a smile.

"Why does it look like you aren't doing any homework?" Katy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm taking a break," Maya shrugged.

"Is that right?" Katy gave her a look, a look that indicated she didn't believe a word out of her mouth.

"It's exactly right," Maya nodded.

"Anyway," Katy chuckled because she knew there was no point in arguing with her daughter. She would finish her homework when she wanted to. "Something came for you."

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"This was sitting at the front door when I just got home," Katy said. She pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her daughter.

"What is it?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her mom.

"I have no idea," Katy shook her head. "I didn't open it."

"Well let's see," Maya said with a curious look on her face. She slid open the envelope and then slipped out a little card. She and her mom shared a curious look before she looked down at the card again. She recited what it said to her mom. " **Tomorrow, seven o'clock. Wear something nice. –Josh**."

"Sounds like he has something planned," Katy said. She could see the excited look on her daughter's face and it made her smile. She knew Josh was someone that made her daughter incredibly happy. Katy had a feeling that Josh was someone that was going to be around for a long time.

"It sure does," Maya nodded and bit her lip. She felt her stomach flurry with excitement. A surprise date. Josh had planned a surprise date and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know! I am the absolute worst for leaving you all hanging for so long. I have been dealing with a lot of personal struggles that have just made writing hard for me. I am better and finding my inspiration again. I am looking to start updating regularly and not leaving you hanging like I did. I can't apologize enough and I am so sorry! Thank you for being patient and sticking with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"You have been trying dresses on for an hour," Riley said. She was lying on her best friend's bed and watched as the blonde examined herself in the mirror for what felt like the twentieth time.

"I need to look perfect," Maya insisted.

"You always look perfect," Riley promised.

"You're so sweet," Maya shot her best friend a sweet smile.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Riley asked, moving to a sitting position. "This is Josh. Your Josh. The two of you have been out on dates. What makes this one so different?"

"I don't know," Maya shrugged and then walked over to sit on her bed with her best friend. "Something about this one feels different. It just feels different."

"He hasn't given you any ideas on where you're going?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya groaned and then dropped onto her back on the bed. Riley mimicked her actions and the two best friends stared up at the ceiling. "I pestered him all night to tell me where we were going but he wouldn't crack."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Riley insisted.

"Do you have any ideas?" Maya asked.

"How would I know?" Riley asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Well he is your uncle and the two of you are really close. I thought he might have told you. Maybe gotten some suggestions from you," Maya explained.

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "This date is all his planning. I am as completely in the dark as you are."

"Distract me from my nerves," Maya said. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Lucas is taking me out to dinner," Riley said. "We are having a date night."

"Do you think the two of you are going make it through college?" Maya asked. "Even if you end up going to different schools?"

"I do," Riley nodded and then shrugged. "I have a feeling about him. I think he is the one who I am meant to be with."

"How do you know?" Maya asked. She had no doubts in her mind about her best friend's relationship with Lucas. She knew that one day, sooner rather than later, he was going to get down on one knee and propose to her. It was only a matter of time.

"I just know," Riley said. "It's not something I can explain, it's just a feeling. I just know in my heart that it's going to be Lucas."

Maya let her best friend's words sink in. She knew in her heart. She knew in her heart that she was meant to be with him. Did Maya know that? Did she know in her heart that she was meant to be with Josh? They hadn't been together for long. They hadn't even been together for a full month yet but it didn't erase all the years they knew each other. They had been really good friends and he was someone she was incredibly comfortable around. After Riley, Josh was probably the person she was the most comfortable around. Maybe somewhere in her heart she knew too.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Give me a hint," Maya pleaded. Josh laced his fingers through his girlfriend's and chuckled softly.

"We are literally heading there now," Josh said. "You can't wait five minutes?"

"Have you met me?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I strike you as a patient kind of person?"

"Well you are going to have to learn to be patient today," Josh smirked.

"Give me a hint," Maya insisted.

"You are going to like it a lot," Josh said.

"Well that was a horrible hint," Maya rolled her eyes. "If you planned it then of course I am going to like it a lot."

"Do you trust me?" Josh asked, looking down at the blonde.

"Of course I trust you," Maya said. "I trust you a lot."

"Then take a deep breath and enjoy the city walk," Josh said.

"Fine," Maya relented. "But only because I know you are not going to cave."

"That's my girl," Josh smiled at her. Maya chuckled and shook her head. Her heart started to flutter when he called her his girl. She was sure that it would never get old hearing him say that. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Maya smiled. She had decided on a simple blue dress that reached her knees. It clung to her curves and the skirt flowed out. It was tight on the top and had three quarter sleeves. She paired it with a pair of black ankle boots.

"Here we are," Josh said after abruptly stopping. Maya halted to a stop and then looked up in front of her.

"Uh," Maya scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why are we at NYU?"

"Because this is where our date is," Josh said.

"You took me to your college for a date?" Maya asked, the skepticism evident in her voice.

"Follow me," Josh tugged on her hand. She decided to just quietly follow him this time and see where he was going to take her. She saw him pull a key out of his pocket and then unlock a door. This only raised more skepticism in her.

"Why do you have a key?" Maya asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Let's just say I know a person," Josh said.

"Is this going to get anyone in trouble?" Maya asked.

"Nope," Josh shook his head. He pushed the door open and then turned to smile at the blonde. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Maya nodded. He squeezed her hand and then she followed her boyfriend inside. He flipped on a light switch and the blonde widened her bright blue eyes in surprise. "Josh," she whispered.

"What do you think?" Josh asked.

It took her less than a minute to realize that they were in the art studio at NYU. There were twinkly lights all around the studio and off to the side there was a blanket with a picnic basket. She saw a candle or two on the blanket. There was an easel set up and she looked up at her boyfriend. He was staring at her and seemed to be waiting for a reaction out of the blonde. She took a step closer and then lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him.

"It's perfect," Maya whispered against his lips.

"I remember you telling me how your dream was to have an art studio all to yourself to just draw something," Josh said. "Now you have your chance."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of perfect?" Maya asked, staring at him in complete awe.

"Only you," Josh insisted.

"Well you're perfect," Maya said and then kissed him once more.

"Draw something for me," Josh said.

"Do you want me to draw you?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Josh nodded and jumped onto a little stool. He posed in a ridiculous way and Maya burst out laughing.

"You are something else," Maya chuckled.

"Don't keep the model waiting," Josh sat up straighter and snapped his fingers.

"Of course sir," Maya pretended to curtsy and walked over to the easel. She took a seat and then ran her fingers over the paper. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was staring back at her.

"You look like a natural," Josh commented.

"Do I?" Maya asked, a smile filing her face.

"You look like you were born to do this," Josh said.

"Thanks Josh," Maya said and then sat up straighter. "Now sit still!"

"Yes ma'am," Josh smirked and got himself into position.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I am never posing for you again," Josh groaned as he stretched out his back.

"Oh it did not take that long," Maya sat down on the blanket with him and shook her head at him.

"It took almost two hours!" Josh insisted.

"Well it came out amazing," Maya said as she looked over at the picture. He followed her eyesight and then raised an eyebrow.

"Is my nose really that big?" Josh asked.

"What?' Maya turned to face him with wide eyes.

"I'm just kidding," Josh smirked.

"You can hang it up in your dorm room," Maya said.

"There is no way I am hanging up a self-portrait. My friends will torture me," Josh laughed. "Now if it was a portrait of you, I would hang it up."

"Well I am not going to draw a picture of myself," Maya laughed.

"Then come here," Josh gestured her closer. She scooted closer to him and he pulled out his cellphone. He found the camera app and immediately opened it. He wrapped his arm around Maya, pulling her closer and held the camera out in front of her. "Smile." The two smiled wide, Maya's head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on top of hers.

"Now a silly one," Maya insisted. They both made a silly face and then laughed at the picture.

"Now I have two pictures of us to frame for my dorm room," Josh said.

"I'll frame them for my bedroom too," Maya said.

"It's like we are always with each other," Josh said.

"Always," Maya smiled up at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You baked us cookies?" Maya asked. The two had just finished dinner and Josh had produced a container full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Sure," Josh nodded. "Let's go with that."

"Store bought?" Maya smirked.

"You know me far too well," Josh laughed. He opened the container and held it out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and then reached out to grab a cookie. She raised an eyebrow at him before taking a bite.

"They are delicious," Maya said. "Just like if you would have baked them."

"If I would have baked them then we would be eating hockey pucks," Josh said.

"Well at least you're pretty," Maya teased as she reached out and ran her finger over his cheek.

"Pretty?" Josh kinked his eyebrow up. "I am not pretty."

"Beautiful?" Maya smirked.

"I was thinking deviously handsome," Josh said.

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "You think very highly of yourself."

"Says the girl who threw herself at me for years," Josh teased. Maya immediately blushed and shook her head.

"Oh whatever," Maya mumbled.

"I loved every second of it," Josh promised.

"You did?" Maya looked up at him in surprise.

"I did," Josh nodded. "It's one of the best feelings knowing the girl you want, wants you just as badly."

"Thank you for today," Maya said. Josh reached out and grabbed onto her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I like to see you happy," Josh said. He moved closer to her on the floor until their shoulders were touching.

"You make me happy," Maya insisted. They were shoulder to shoulder and both of their hearts were pounding.

"You make me happy too," Josh promised. "You always have."

"How about you kiss me?" Maya suggested.

"Your wish is my command," Josh smirked. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. The minute their lips touched, they both felt their hearts explode with love. They knew this wasn't just another relationship. They both knew this was the real deal and something that was going to last long term.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Riles," Maya crawled through her best friend's window and dropped onto the bay window. Riley looked up from her cellphone and smiled at the blonde. She dropped the phone on the bed and walked over to her.

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted.

"How was your date?" Maya asked.

"It was perfect," Riley smiled. The blonde could see her best friend reliving it and knew that Lucas had swept her off her feet once again. "How about yours?"

"It was amazing," Maya said and then went on to describe her date. Riley listened intently and felt a smile form on her face. She could see the happiness filling her the blonde's face, pure and genuine happiness.

"That's amazing Peaches," Riley said.

"Can I ask you something?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Riley nodded.

"Do you remember how we were talking about how Lucas was the one for you?" Maya asked.

"I do," Riley nodded again.

"Well how early in your relationship did you know?" Maya asked.

"Pretty early," Riley said. "My heart always kept going back to him and I just never wanted to lose the feeling I had for him. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think Josh is the one," Maya said. "I know it's so early but I've known him forever and I really believe in my heart that he's the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Peaches," Riley smiled and was about to say something when Maya's phone chimed.

"It's Josh," Maya said when she noticed the text message from her boyfriend. **Sweet dreams, beautiful**. She held the phone to her chest. Josh was definitely the one for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

September turned into October. The group dressed up in their best costumes for Halloween and partied at Farkle's apartment. Then it quickly turned into Thanksgiving and everyone stuffed their faces with turkey and pie. Before they knew it, December was here and the city was all decorated for Christmas. Maya was waiting for the first snowfall of the year and to walk through the city that was filled with Christmas spirit because she knew how much her boyfriend loved it.

"Saturday," Maya said. She sipped on her hot chocolate and then rested her back against the couch at Topanga's.

"You're not even a Christmas person," Josh pointed out. "Why do you want to walk through the cold city?"

"Because I know how much it means to you," Maya said. "Plus, it's our three month anniversary."

"Three months, huh?" Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Did you forget?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"How could I possibly forget that?" Josh asked. "Best three months of my life."

"You are such a cornball," Maya teased and nudged his shoulder. She felt a slight pink tint fill her cheeks and she leaned into his side slightly. "What time do you have class?"

"Not for another hour," Josh said after checking his watch. "I don't even want to go."

"I'm starting to rub off on you," Maya smirked up at him. "Before you know it, you'll be skipping class."

"No way," Josh shook his head. "I have to keep up my GPA."

"Nerd," Maya teased.

"But you love it," Josh smirked.

She felt her chest tighten at the word love. She loved it. She looked up at Josh and noticed that he was reaching for his phone to answer a text message. She had been feeling differently towards Josh lately. Her feelings had been growing stronger and stronger and she knew it was more than just like. Did she love Josh though? Were her feelings love? Was she in love with Joshua Matthews?"

"Do you want a cookie?" Josh interrupted her from her thoughts.

"What?" Maya blinked and then looked over at him.

"I asked if you wanted a cookie," Josh said and then scrunched his eyebrows together. "What are you thinking about so seriously?"

"Nothing," Maya shook her head and then smiled at him. "Just you."

"Well I like the sound of that," Josh smirked and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Maya nodded as she watched him walk away. She was definitely in love with Josh. The only problem was, did he feel the same way?

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I'm in love with Josh!" Maya exclaimed as she burst into her best friend's bedroom. Riley and Lucas both jumped from their seats on the bed and widened their eyes at her. The blonde raised an amused eyebrow at the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "This little thing called homework."

"Gross," Maya rolled her eyes and then dropped down onto the bay window.

"Did you say you were in love with my uncle?" Riley asked, quickly walking over and joining her best friend at the bay window.

"I did," Maya nodded and then sighed.

"Most people don't look that miserable when they realize they love someone," Riley said.

"I don't know if he feels the same way," Maya said.

"Josh?" Riley asked. "You don't think Josh feels the same way?"

"He hasn't said he loves me," Maya said.

"Maybe he's nervous," Riley suggested.

"Maybe I should go wait in the living room and give the two of you time to talk," Lucas suggested as he started to get off the bed.

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed and the Texas native widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yes?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come sit," Maya demanded and pointed at the bay window. He looked over at his girlfriend, who just shrugged in response. Lucas walked over and took a seat next to Riley.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"You're a guy," Maya said.

"Thank you for noticing that," Lucas said. Riley chuckled softly and ran a hand down her boyfriend's arm, causing him to smile back at her.

"How long did it take for you to tell Riles you loved her? Were you freaking out?" Maya asked.

"Uh," Lucas scratched the back of his neck and then shrugged. "It didn't take long. I kind of blurted it out when the two of us were hanging out."

"Did he act odd around you before he told you?" Maya asked her best friend.

"A little bit," Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Why? Is Josh acting strange around you?"

"No," Maya groaned.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Lucas asked, confusion filling his tone.

"Maybe that means he doesn't love me. Maybe he just feels the same towards me," Maya sighed.

"Or maybe he's just better at hiding his feelings," Riley said. "He has always been pretty good at it."

"Maybe," Maya agreed.

"I wouldn't stress," Riley said. "It will all work out the way it is supposed to."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Why didn't Zay come?" Josh asked, lacing his fingers through Maya's and walking down the street with her.

"He didn't want to be the third wheel," Lucas rolled his eyes. He took Riley's hand in his own and she smiled up at him.

"Third wheel? More like seventh wheel," Smackle said. Farkle chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"He could've come," Maya insisted. "It's not like we are going to be coupley all night."

"He said something about Zay time," Riley added.

"He still set on not wanting a girlfriend?" Josh asked.

"He said not until college," Farkle nodded. "He wants to enjoy high school as a single guy."

"He sure is one of a kind," Maya shook her head and laughed. Zay was probably the most entertaining of the group and always the one keeping a smile on everyone's faces. He, like all of her other friends, had a really special place in her heart.

"Our group wouldn't be complete without him," Riley said. She had very similar feelings about her friend like Maya did.

"Well how about we stop for hot chocolate first?" Smackle suggested as she shivered, causing Farkle to tighten his grip on her. "It is really cold out."

"I'm down for that," Maya quickly agreed. She pulled her scarf tighter around her throat to attempt to keep herself warm.

"Let's do it," Josh said. "Then we can head to Times Square."

"Perfect," Lucas nodded. Everyone started to walk towards Topanga's and talked amongst their couple.

"Hey," Josh squeezed Maya's hand and she looked up at him curiously. He noticed that her nose was turning red from the cold and her cheeks were a cute pink color. He thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey," Maya smiled at him.

"I have a good feeling about tonight," Josh said.

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tonight is going to be a good night," Josh said as he lifted his arm up and then wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around him. He leaned down and she met him halfway for a kiss, smiling the entire time.

"I agree," Maya whispered against his lips. He kissed her once more and then pulled back, instantly pulling her into his side. She had a good feeling about tonight. Tonight was going to be perfect.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

For the next hour and a half, the couples all walked around Times Square. Riley squealed in excitement almost the second they got there. They all walked around together and had an amazing time. They took pictures as a group, the boys, the girls, and of course all the couples took a picture. They were incredibly cold but it was worth it. It started to get everyone into the holiday spirit and even Maya had to admit she was starting to feel the holiday bug.

"You know," Josh said. Maya looked away from where Riley was attempting to get Lucas to ice skate with her and looked at her boyfriend. "This is our first Christmas together."

"No it's not," Maya shook her head.

"Yes it is," Josh nodded.

"Our first Christmas was when everyone went over to Riley's house when I was in middle school. When you told me that I had grown up gorgeous," Maya said with a cute smile.

"You really remember everything from middle school, don't you?" Josh teased.

"When it comes to you then yes," Maya nodded.

"I remember you having nightmares about ballerinas," Josh said.

"I still have them!" Maya insisted and he laughed. "I do! It's a very serious nightmare."

"If you say so," Josh smirked.

"I feel like you're not taking me serious at all," Maya said.

"I always take you seriously," Josh said. "That's how I knew the two of us would end up together one day."

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Hearing the way you always used to talk about us being together, it convinced me. The way you fought for me, for us. It truly made me realize that we were more than just friends," Josh explained. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"There were times I thought the long game was just an excuse," Maya admitted. "I thought you just said it to appease me. I was always afraid that you were going to find a girl in college and I was going to be left heartbroken."

"That was never going to happen," Josh promised. "I would never say something like that to you if I didn't mean it."

"I believe you," Maya nodded. "I'm glad it's me you wanted to be with."

"It will always be you," Josh insisted. He took a step closer to Maya and she felt her heart start to race in her chest. They were standing right next to the Christmas tree and something about this moment felt incredibly romantic and intimate.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I love you," Josh said as he looked deeply into her blue eyes. Maya widened her eyes and felt like everything around them suddenly disappeared.

"You do?" Maya asked, finally finding her voice.

"I do," Josh nodded as he reached out to grab her hand. "I know it's only been three months but I know I love you. I've known for a while that I love you. I don't want to hold the feeling in any longer. I wanted you to know. It's okay if you don't feel the same-,"

"I love you too," Maya cut off his rambling and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah?" Josh smiled what was probably the most adorable smile she had ever seen.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. He took another step closer to her, closing any remaining space between them, and crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her as she poured all the love she felt for him into that one kiss. Suddenly she felt something wet hit her cheek and they both looked up.

"It's snowing," Josh chuckled.

"It's snowing," Maya repeated. Something about the snow made this moment even more romantic and she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I love you," Josh said. She was sure that she was never going to get tired of hearing him say that to her. It was going to be her favorite phrase for a very long time.

"I love you," Maya said and then pulled him down for another kiss. They kissed with the snow hitting their bodies and the Christmas decorations lighting up the city all around them. This moment was one they would both remember for a long time. A moment they would look back on and cherish. It was the beginning of a love story that was going to last for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"So he got you that necklace for Christmas?" Riley asked, nodding her head at the heart shaped necklace around her best friend's neck.

"Yeah," Maya nodded and rested a hand on the heart. "I love that it has a little gem with my birthstone on it."

"He did a good job," Riley smiled. She knew her uncle had been looking for the perfect gift and she saw that he had succeeded. The necklace was absolutely gorgeous and looked like it belonged around Maya's neck.

"He did a great job," Maya smiled wide. "So, New Year's Eve is coming up now."

"Do you want to do a party?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. She crossed her legs underneath her and rested her back against the wall of the bay window.

"I think we should," Maya said. "We haven't had a party on the roof in a really long time and it will be nice to celebrate with Josh and all my best friends. This is the first year that I am actually excited about bringing in the New Year."

"He isn't doing anything with his friends?" Riley asked. She knew that he had a lot of friends and was wondering how that might factor into the night.

"No," Maya shook her head. "A bunch of them went home for the holidays and won't be back by then."

"Then I say we do it," Riley nodded. "A small party with the ones who matter most."

"And we can invite a few of our classmates," Maya suggested. They had a couple of friends that weren't in their immediate group that would be fun to invite to the party. It would be a nice last party before they all graduated and went their separate ways for college.

"Sounds perfect," Riley agreed.

"You know what else sounds perfect?" Maya asked, an excited glimmer sparkling in her eyes.

"What?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. She knew that just about anything could sound perfect to her best friend.

"A milkshake!" Maya exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Riley laughed. "It's like ten degrees outside and you want a milkshake?"

"I can't help the cravings that my body force upon me," Maya shrugged innocently.

"You are something else Peaches," Riley chuckled and then stood up from the bay window. "Lead the way to milkshakes."

"You really are the best friend ever," Maya smiled at the brunette. She looped her arm through hers and guided the two of them out of the bedroom.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Aw, you put the picture of the two of us in a frame," Maya gushed as she sat down on the computer chair in Josh's dorm room. He looked over from where he was standing in the doorway and smirked.

"I told you that I was going to," Josh said.

"It's sweet," Maya smiled at him. He walked over and dropped onto his bed, right next to where she was sitting.

"Well you look beautiful in it," Josh said. "It brightens my dorm room."

"You are so cheesy," Maya teased but couldn't help the pink blush that filled her cheeks. She lifted her feet up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her thighs. "So, are you good with the New Year's Eve plans?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "That sounds like fun to me."

"If there are any friends that you want to invite then you are more than welcome to," Maya said. She didn't want her boyfriend to feel like he had to only hang out with her friends. She wanted him to feel comfortable and have whoever he wanted around as they brought in the New Year.

"Connor might be back in town by then so I will see if he is around," Josh said.

"Cool," Maya nodded. "As long as he doesn't bring those awful girls."

"He won't," Josh laughed. "If he brings anyone, it will be Amanda and she is much better when she's alone."

"As long as Elizabeth isn't there," Maya shuttered and then rolled her eyes. Josh nudged her leg with his foot and she looked up at him.

"We've already talked about her," Josh said. "Nothing ever happened with her. She liked me but I never felt the same way about her."

"Was there ever anyone else?" Maya hesitantly asked. The two never really talked about their time apart during their long game. It was something that they would have to address eventually but she always dreaded hearing about the women he dated. She wasn't sure it would be something she would ever be ready to talk about.

"No," Josh shook his head.

"Really?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise.

"Did you think I dated someone else?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't think that you would stay single for the three years we waited," Maya admitted. "I was sure you would date and put yourself out there."

"I went on a date once because my friends set it up but nothing ever came of it," Josh confessed. "Every time I looked at her or tried to think of a possible future with her, all I could think of was you."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I thought of calling off this long game so long ago but I wanted to give you the chance to find yourself," Josh explained. "I wanted you to know what you wanted and have the chance to date anyone you wanted."

"I never dated anyone," Maya said.

"What?" Josh widened his eyes. It was his turn to be surprised by her confession.

"I stayed single the entire three years," Maya admitted. "I never dated or was with any other guys. I waited for you."

"Wow," Josh whispered.

"Like I told you at the ski lodge, it's you Josh. It's always been you," Maya said.

"I feel like an idiot for waiting so long," Josh sighed.

"Don't," Maya shook her head. "In a way this was good. We were able to grow apart and now we can grow together. We know now that there is no one else in the world for us and that this is something real and special."

"I love you," Josh said. He reached out a hand and pulled Maya onto the bed with him. She let out a shriek and then giggled when he flipped them so that he was hovering over her. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that sent fireworks and chills from her heart to her toes. He pulled back and then brushed his thumb underneath her eye, smiling softly at her.

"I love you too," Maya whispered. She kissed him once more and then flipped it so that he was lying right next to her. She cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was comforting and she knew it was beating so loudly right now for her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Sit," Riley pointed to the spot on the bay window and then placed her hands on her hips. Josh looked at her like she was insane but took a seat at the bay window any way.

"What is going on right now?" Josh asked.

"Hush!" Riley pretended to zip her lips shut and he raised an amused eyebrow. He decided to play along and pretended to zip his lips along with her. "So you are now dating my best friend."

"What?" Josh laughed.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed.

"Right sorry," Josh zipped his lips again and laughed. He placed his hands in his lap and waited for her to continue.

"As I was saying," Riley said and then shot him a look. "Maya is my best friend in the world and an incredibly special person. She doesn't always see it but everyone who loves her does. If you hurt her, I swear you will regret it. I may be happy all the time but not when it comes to a hurt Maya. She deserves to be happy and she really loves you. Don't hurt her, Uncle Josh."

"Can I say something now?" Josh asked.

"Yes you may," Riley nodded and then walked to sit with him.

"I am completely and utterly in love with Maya. I have never felt this way about any other person in the world. All I want in the world is to see her happy and I intend to make her happy for a long time. I promise I won't hurt her. Seeing her hurt kills me and I would never want to see her that way," Josh explained.

"You really love her?" Riley asked. She could see it in his eyes that he really did. She had been around true love her entire life and she was in love herself so she knew what it looked like. Seeing the way that Josh talked about Maya, she knew that was real love. The adult, forever kind of love.

"More than anything Riley," Josh promised.

"Then my job is done here," Riley smiled.

"You can be pretty intimidating when you want to be," Josh said.

"I channeled my inner Lucas," Riley laughed. He laughed along with her and shook his head. He really loved his niece.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You should invite Josh to movie night," Farkle suggested.

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow and then closed her locker.

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "This Friday, he should come to our Friday night movie night."

"Are you guys sure?" Maya asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Smackle asked, leaning against one of the lockers.

"Because that is our tradition," Maya said.

"But Josh is your boyfriend now which means he is included in these kind of things," Lucas said.

"Josh is officially a part of our group," Zay added.

"Just like any girl Zay decides to date in the future," Riley teased her friend.

"Nice try sunshine," Zay smirked in her direction.

"What's going on?" Maya asked, looking between the two of them.

"Riley thinks Zay has a girlfriend," Lucas explained.

"Why would you think that?" Smackle asked.

"Have none of you noticed a change in him?" Riley asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "He's as weird as he usually is."

"Thanks dude," Zay rolled his eyes.

"I'm tell you, Zay has a girlfriend!" Riley exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that sunshine," Zay smirked.

"So, what do you say?" Lucas asked Maya. "Invite Josh?"

"Sure," Maya nodded. "I will see if he wants to come."

"Sweet!" Zay exclaimed. Maya smiled to herself and looked at her best friends as they jumped into another conversation. She loved how much they accepted Josh and how they wanted to include him in their group. She felt like everything in her life was finally falling together. She was finally happy.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Have you started thinking about colleges?" Josh asked, lacing his fingers through Maya's. The two were walking to Riley's apartment that Friday night for movie and pizza night.

"What?" Maya looked up at him and shot him a confused look.

"Well you are a senior," Josh said. "It's around the time that seniors usually start making college decisions."

"Oh yeah," Maya nodded and then looked down.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm just not sure what I want to do for college," Maya explained.

"Do you not want to go?" Josh asked.

"I want to go," Maya said.

"Then what's the problem?" Josh asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about all of this," Maya said. Josh stopped the two of them when they got right outside of Riley's apartment building and pulled them over to the side.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"I have been thinking a lot about what I want to do for college and where I want to go. I have been thinking about the best school for my future in art and just where I see myself in the future," Maya explained.

"And?" Josh asked.

"How would you feel if I went to NYU with you?" Maya asked, letting the question linger. She saw Josh stare at her in clear surprise and she bit her lip. As she waited for his answer, she felt some doubt creep up in her stomach. Was he going to think that they were moving too fast? Would this be too big of a step in their relationship for him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"You want to go to NYU?" Josh finally asked. He looked into Maya's eyes and could see the honesty in them.

"I do," Maya nodded. "I love NYU. The art program is amazing, by far one of the best in my opinion. It's in the city, the one place I have always wanted to stay."

"I see," Josh nodded.

"Do you not like the idea?" Maya asked, the nerves filling her belly completely and the panic starting to overcome her. "Do you not want me to go there?"

"Maya," Josh started to say but she cut him off almost instantly.

"Because I still want to go there. It's not totally because of you," Maya said and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, of course it's an added bonus that you are there. I love the fact that you go there but I'm not just following you around. This is one of the first things in my life I have done for me. I am doing it because it makes me happy."

"Are you done?" Josh asked.

"Am I done?" Maya repeated, widening her eyes at him.

"Maya, I love you. I'm in love with you. There is nothing in the world that I would love more than to go to NYU with you," Josh said. He took a step closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You chose the best school for your career and I get to see you every day."

"So you are happy with this?" Maya asked, relief filling her.

"I am beyond happy with this," Josh promised. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"We have to go inside for movie night," Maya said. She knew that their friends were waiting but she wanted nothing more than to spend the time with her boyfriend. She wanted to stay wrapped in Josh's arms and kissing him under the moonlight.

"They can wait five more minutes," Josh insisted. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He leaned down and this time, kissed her on the lips. Sparks shot through their chests and it felt like fireworks exploded in their stomachs. She was going to go to NYU with her boyfriend.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Where were you guys?" Zay asked, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"We were running a little late," Maya shrugged her shoulders innocently and shot her friends a sweet smile.

"Sure you were," Zay continued to smirk. Maya rolled her eyes at him and then tossed a pillow in his direction.

"We ordered pizza!" Riley exclaimed.

"And lots of it," Farkle added.

"Riley insisted that she was craving pizza and said that we needed a variety of choices tonight," Lucas explained. "Something about college stress."

"No talk of college stress until after the New Year," Smackle said. "That is our rule!"

"When did that become a rule?" Maya raised an eyebrow at the dark haired genius.

"When Riley made that sad face at the mention of the word college," Smackle explained.

"Aw Riles," Maya wrapped an arm around her best friend and pulled her close. "It's all going to be okay."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I thought when I went off to college it was going to be the end of my friendships with friends from back home."

"Are you still friends with them?" Zay asked.

"Absolutely," Josh nodded after taking a sip of his water. "They come to visit me all the time and I go back and visit them. Plus we are constantly texting."

"Cellphones make it incredibly easy to stay in touch these days," Farkle said.

"I am sure that we are going to have so many different group chats going on," Lucas smirked.

"Don't we already?" Smackle laughed. Everyone laughed along with her because they knew this was true. They had a group chat going on since their freshman year of high school that none of them could ever bring themselves to delete.

"Well we have to start a new one," Riley pointed out.

"What?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Because we have to start one with you in it," Riley smiled at her uncle. Josh smiled at his niece and then shared a smile with his girlfriend.

"Plus," Maya said as she looked around the living room at all of her friends. "If all that we have gone through in high school and before that hasn't torn us apart yet then I don't think anything will."

"When did you become so sentimental?" Zay teased the blonde.

"I think love has softened her up," Riley teased her best friend. Maya nudged the brunette's side and the room erupted into laughter.

She watched as her friends laughed and started another conversation. She watched as her boyfriend and Lucas talked about something and she felt herself smile. He fit in so perfectly in her world. She never had any doubts but seeing it really warmed her heart. She knew that she had found the perfect guy for herself and that she wanted to keep him around for a long time. As if sensing her thoughts, Josh looked over at his girlfriend and smiled sweetly at her. She bit her lip and then smiled back. She really loved that guy.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What jacket are you going to wear over that?" Riley asked. The brunette was sliding on a pair of boots and looking over at the blonde from the bay window.

"Should I do the leather jacket or a winter coat?" Maya asked, lifting the two coats up to show her best friend.

"Well it is freezing outside," Riley pointed out.

"So the winter coat then?" Maya asked. She looked at the black jacket and knew that it would keep her warm. Plus, if it didn't then being wrapped up in Josh's arms would do the trick.

"I would," Riley nodded. "That's what I'm going to do."

"The dress and tights are good?" Maya asked, doing a slight twirl. She had on a tight, long sleeved blue dress and black tights with her black ankle boots.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Riley said as she stood up. She was wearing a purple dress that puffed out slightly and rested around her knees. She too had on black tights and black boots. The two girls knew that they looked really good and that their boyfriends were going to be in awe when they saw them.

"So do you Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"Tonight is going to be a fun night," Riley said.

"I think that this is going to be our best New Year's yet," Maya agreed.

"You look the happiest this year," Riley said. She watched as the blonde smiled shyly and walked over to sit at the bay window. Riley walked over and took a seat with her.

"I am," Maya nodded. "Josh makes me so happy."

"I can tell," Riley said. "That makes me so happy."

"I'm going to go to NYU," Maya suddenly said.

"You are?" Riley widened her eyes in surprise. The brunette knew that NYU had been one of the options of where her best friend wanted to go. She just hadn't known that she had already made the decision to go there.

"I mean if I get accepted," Maya said. "It's the perfect school for me. It's not just because of Josh."

"Of course it's not," Riley shook her head. "Their art program is perfect for you. That school is perfect for you."

"You really think so?" Maya asked.

"I know so," Riley nodded. "You are going to do amazing there."

"I haven't even gotten in yet," Maya reminded her.

"You will," Riley waved her off. "They would be ridiculous to not take you."

"You never stop believing in me," Maya said. She was always in awe by how much Riley believed in her and her dreams. She knew that with Riley by her side, she could accomplish anything. She didn't think there would ever be enough words to let the brunette know how much she truly meant to her.

"And I never will," Riley promised. "No matter what happens in life, I will always believe in you and your dreams Peaches."

"I am incredibly lucky to have you as my best friend," Maya said.

"Yes you are," Riley teased and the two girls laughed.

"I love you Riles," Maya smiled at her.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley scooted closer to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. There would never be anything quite like the love between these two girls.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Everybody I would like for you to meet someone," Zay said as he walked over to his group of friends on the roof later that night. He pulled the girl next to him closer and then smiled at his friends. "This is Katie, Katie this is everyone."

"Hi Katie," Riley smiled. The girl standing next to Zay was absolutely beautiful, in a very natural sort of way. She had big hazel eyes that seemed to have a sparkle to them. Her long, brown hair was curly and just below her shoulders. She was petite and just a few inches shorter than Zay. She had a kind smile and seemed to be a little shy. Zay introduced her to everyone and then smiled at her.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

"She is," Zay nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at his friend. The two looked close and seemed to be happy standing next to each other.

"I think it's like three weeks now," Katie said.

"Three weeks?" Maya shrieked. "You didn't tell us for three weeks?"

"We wanted to make sure that this was a real thing first before we introduced to friends!" Zay insisted.

"In his defense," Josh smirked. "Riley did figure it out."

"Oh hush," Maya shot her boyfriend a look and he just laughed in return.

"How did you guys meet?" Smackle asked.

"At the store," Katie said. "We were both waiting in line to check out and he tried some really cheesy pick up line on me."

"It did not work," Zay laughed along with her.

"I told you that those never work," Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"Well I mean technically it did because it got the two of them talking," Smackle said.

"It did," Katie nodded. "We had a dinner a few nights later and here we are now."

"Well he is a handful," Maya said.

"And he loves to make fun of cheesy couples," Riley added.

"Oh yeah?" Katie chuckled and then smiled up at her boyfriend.

"You will too when you see these guys all coupled off," Zay said.

"But he's one of the best guys around," Riley said.

"We all love him for the way he is," Maya agreed.

"Aw y'all are gonna make me blush," Zay waved them off but looked incredibly flattered.

"Well we are so glad to finally meet you," Farkle said.

"And good luck with this one," Lucas patted his best friend on the shoulder and laughed at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Well there you are," Maya smiled as she walked over to where her boyfriend was standing. He was leaning against the wall and leaning against it, looking over the city.

"Hello there beautiful," Josh smiled at her. She was glad it was cold because she could blame her blush on the cold air. She leaned against the wall across from him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing over here?" Maya asked.

"Looking over the city," Josh shrugged. "I never realized how beautiful it was from up here."

"It really is a beautiful view," Maya agreed.

"It sure is," Josh nodded. She looked over and realized that he was staring at her. She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Do you have a New Year's wish?"

"A New Year's wish?" Maya repeated. "Aren't you supposed to make wishes on your birthday?"

"Well what do you hope for at the start of every new year?" Josh asked.

"You," Maya said.

"What?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Every year I wish for you to be up here with me," Maya explained. "I always want to bring the New Year in with you by my side."

"I almost came to a party one year," Josh admitted.

"You did?" Maya widened her eyes, clearly surprised by his confession. "Which one?"

"I think it was your freshman year of high school," Josh said.

"I could have used you at that one," Maya chuckled and then shuttered as she thought back to that time. It was such a difficult time for everyone and she was so glad it was in the past now. "Why didn't you come?"

"I ended up going to a different party," Josh said. "My friends threw a party at the last minute and practically dragged me there."

"That sucks," Maya sighed.

"It would have just made things even more complicated," Josh shrugged.

"You're probably right," Maya nodded.

"Well this year you don't have to wish for me because I'm here," Josh said. "I will be right next to you as the New Year rings in and I will be right next to you for the whole year."

"Yeah?" Maya asked, a smile filling her face.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. He held out a hand and she instantly grabbed onto it. She was ready to bring in the New Year surrounded by her boyfriend and best friends.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"It's almost time!" Riley shrieked.

"Only a minute left," Smackle nodded.

Everyone separated into their couples. Maya and Josh found themselves back by the wall and she smiled up at him. The countdown started. The first five seconds went by quickly. **Five** , Maya took a step closer to her boyfriend. **Four** , Josh wrapped his arms around her waist. **Three** , Maya wrapped her arms around his shoulders. **Two** , they rested their foreheads against each other's. **One** , they smiled softly at each other and then closed the gap between them. Suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore and warmth filled the two of them. Their kiss was filled with so much passion and love and promise for the New Year.

"Happy New Year's Maya," Josh whispered against her lips.

"Happy New Year's Josh," Maya closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. They were both ready to see what the New Year brought for them. They were ready to take on the next chapter of their lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A little bit of fair warning for this chapter. It is going to introduce some drama between Maya and Josh. I know, I know! No one likes drama but it happens! The two have to go through some hard times to make them stronger. I promise, there is a reason for all of this. Just bear with me and we will get through it together! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Who did you say you were hanging out with again tonight?" Maya asked, watching as her boyfriend stuffed his wallet into his pocket. She was sitting on the bed in his dorm room, watching as he got ready for his night out with friends. She was heading over to Riley's apartment in about twenty minutes for a much needed night with her friends.

"The usual group," Josh said as he rummaged around on his dresser.

"So Connor?" Maya chuckled. Connor was Josh's best friend and the two spent almost as much time together as she did with Riley.

"Among others," Josh turned to smirk at her. She returned the smirk and then shook her head in amusement. Suddenly her stomach twisted and an uncomfortable feeling overcame her. He seemed to notice this and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Will she be there?" Maya asked.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"You know who," Maya rolled her eyes. She listened as her boyfriend let out a long sigh and then felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her.

"I thought we had talked about this?" Josh asked.

"We have," Maya mumbled.

"Then what's the problem?" Josh asked. "Why do you keep bringing her up and getting so angry about her?"

"I don't know," Maya shrugged.

"Maya-," Josh started to say but she interrupted him.

"I have to get going to Riley's," Maya said as she stood up from the bed.

"So you are just going to leave mad at me?" Josh asked. "I'm supposed to go out tonight knowing that you are mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Maya said.

"It sure feels that way," Josh insisted. He reached out to grab her hand and then took a step closer to his girlfriend. "Look, I have no idea if she is going to be there. There is going to be a group of people and I'm not sure if she is one of them."

"Oh," Maya mumbled. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him.

"Even if she is, it doesn't matter. You're the one I'm with. You're the one I want to be with," Josh said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maya whispered and closed her eyes as their lips connected for a kiss.

She knew feeling insecure was silly. She knew that Josh was in love with her and only her but it didn't brush away the feelings. She always had the feeling that he was going to put them back on pause again. She was afraid that he was going to realize she was too young for him. There was always the panic in her heart that this love would be ripped out from right underneath her. Trust was never easy for her but she needed to realize that she could trust Josh. He had earned her complete trust.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You know what it feels like to be jealous, right?" Maya asked. She was gathered around Riley's bedroom and looking at her friends. Riley and Lucas were sitting together on the floor by Riley's bed. Zay was perched up on the bay window with Maya. Farkle was resting his back against the bay window on the floor and Smackle was sitting right next to him.

"Who is this question directed at?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

"All of you," Maya said.

"Well you know those two had their fair share of jealousy," Farkle nodded his head in the direction of Riley and Lucas.

"Hey!" Riley protested.

"When did we ever display jealousy?" Lucas asked.

"The names Charlie Gardner and Missy pop into mind," Zay said. The two shared a sheepish look and then shrugged their shoulders.

"So we got a little jealous. It was in middle school. Everyone gets jealous in middle school," Riley said.

"What's going on, Maya?" Smackle asked.

"There's this girl," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh," Lucas winced.

"An ex-girlfriend?" Zay asked.

"He says no," Maya shook her head. "She is apparently someone that just really likes him but he has always turned down because he was never attracted to her."

"Then what's the problem?" Farkle asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"The problem is that she's incredibly beautiful and he would be lying if he said he didn't notice that," Maya explained.

"So what if he notices that?" Riley asked.

"Riles," Maya shot her a look.

"It's natural, Peaches. Guys look at other girls, just like girls look at other guys. It's just a part of life. You can't help the occasional wandering eye. It's how you act upon that wandering eye that determines what kind of person you are," Riley explained.

"She makes a good point," Smackle agreed.

"So what if Josh thinks she's pretty? Maybe he doesn't even think she's pretty," Riley pointed out. "The point is that he loves you and only you. He wants to be with you and not her. That's what you need to remember in all of this."

"I don't even know if she's going tonight," Maya sighed.

"Well did you ask him?" Lucas asked.

"I did," Maya nodded. "But then the conversation veered off into my jealousy."

"You could always text him and ask him how it's going," Zay suggested.

"I don't think so," Maya shook her head. "I have to trust him, right?"

"Right," Riley nodded. "He is a good person. He would never do something that would hurt you. I know my uncle."

"Then I guess I have to just trust him," Maya said.

"And in the meantime," Zay smirked. "We can order Chinese food and relive the Charlie Gardner days."

"Oh please no," Lucas groaned and everyone laughed. Riley rubbed his back and smiled at him as he shook his head.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Should I be worried?" Maya asked as she rested her head against one of Riley's pillows. The brunette opened one of her eyes and let out a tired yawn.

"Worried about what?" Riley mumbled sleepily. Everyone else had left for the night and they were the only ones left at Riley's apartment for a best friend sleepover.

"That I haven't heard from Josh all night," Maya said.

"He hasn't text you?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows together.

"He hasn't answered any of my messages," Maya shook her head and then turned on her side to face Riley. "He didn't even say goodnight, which he always does."

"Did you text him goodnight?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Maya nodded and then looked down at her cellphone. She unlocked it and saw that she had no new messages. "He hasn't answered."

"Maybe his phone is on silent and he didn't hear it," Riley suggested.

"Maybe," Maya reluctantly agreed. She opened one of her social media apps and started to scroll through the pictures. She really wasn't interested in any of them and was about to close the app until she saw a picture that Connor had posted.

"Peaches?" Riley asked, noticing the distant look on her face.

"He's okay," Maya said. She turned the phone around and showed the picture to her best friend. It was big group picture from tonight but that wasn't what bothered the blonde. He had his arm draped over Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I'm guessing-?" Riley trailed off and locked eyes with the blonde.

"That's Elizabeth," Maya nodded and then silence filled the bedroom. The blonde felt like she wanted to throw up. She was there. Elizabeth was there and he hadn't told her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was sitting in her bedroom and just staring at the wall in front of her. There was a sketchbook and pencil in front of her but she had no motivation to draw. She had no desire to lift the pencil and work on anything. She just wanted to stare at the wall and continue to be lost in her miserable thoughts.

Elizabeth had been there with everyone the night before. Maya kind of figured she would be but seeing it in the picture made her stomach turn. Seeing Josh standing next to her with his arm draped over her shoulders made her want to throw up. Was that why he hadn't answered her messages? Was he too busy with Elizabeth to care about her? He had finally texted her this morning, apologizing profusely but she was too mad to answer him. She was too angry to even send him a simple text message back.

"Maya?" Katy's voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Hey mom," Maya looked over at her mom and watched as she walked to join her on the bed.

"What's going on in that mind of yours? You look about a million miles away," Katy said as she took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Just thinking," Maya shrugged.

"About Josh?" Katy guessed.

"How did you know?" Maya asked.

"You have that I'm thinking about a boy look on your face," Katy said. "What's going on? Did you two have a fight?"

"Not really," Maya shook her head.

"Then what is it, baby girl?" Katy asked.

"Insecurities," Maya admitted.

"Uh oh," Katy's eyes softened and she reached out to grab onto her daughter's hand.

"I trust Josh, I really do," Maya said.

"But?" Katy asked, know there was more to that sentence.

"But there is a part of me that is always waiting for the other shoe to drop," Maya sighed. "I'm always waiting for it to fall apart."

"Why?" Katy scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Because that's how it works with me," Maya said. "Something always happens to stop me from getting me happy moment."

"You are waiting for Josh to do something to hurt you?" Katy asked, finally realizing what was going on.

"Kind of," Maya nodded.

"Well that is no way to go through life," Katy said. "You are such an amazing person and anyone who loves you can see that. Josh can see that. He is not going to hurt you. By thinking like this, you are going to hurt yourself."

"What do I do?" Maya asked.

"Talk to him," Katy said. "Tell him how you're feeling."

"Easier said than done," Maya sighed.

"You can do it," Katy insisted. Maya rested her head against her mom's shoulder and nodded.

"I love you mom," Maya whispered.

"I love you too baby girl," Katy kissed the top of her head. "More than you even know."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"There you are!" Josh exclaimed the moment he opened the door to his dorm room and saw his girlfriend on the other side. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day."

"I know," Maya nodded and then followed him into the dorm room.

"Is something wrong?" Josh asked, noticing her distant demeanor.

"How was your night?" Maya asked, turning around to face him. He look surprised and then scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It was good," Josh said. "How was yours?"

"It was fine," Maya shrugged. "I tried to get in touch with you a bunch of times."

"I know," Josh sighed and then brushed a hand over his face. "My phone was on silent and I didn't hear my phone."

"It didn't even cross your mind once to send me a text?" Maya asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Josh asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"I saw Connor's picture," Maya said.

"That's what this is about?" Josh asked. "We are about to have a fight about Elizabeth?"

"You couldn't tell me that she was coming?" Maya asked. "You know how insecure I get and you couldn't even mention it to me?"

"She didn't even show up until later in the night," Josh said. "She wasn't supposed to come but texted Amanda at the last minute that her plans had gotten cancelled. What did you want me to do? Send you a text to let you know she was there?"

"Yes," Maya snapped.

"Seriously?" Josh shot her a look.

"Do you like her? Have you ever liked her?" Maya asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I've already answered this question," Josh said. "Like on ten different occasions."

"That wasn't an answer," Maya said.

"I don't know how many more ways I can tell you that I have zero feelings for her. She is only a friend. Kind of like Farkle, Lucas, and Zay are to you. There has never been romantic feelings from me," Josh said. She could tell that he was clearly agitated by this all but she was too upset to care.

"I'm never going to like you being around her," Maya said.

"Do you trust me?" Josh suddenly asked, crossing his arms.

"What?" Maya scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It's a simple question," Josh said.

"Why are you asking me that?" Maya asked.

"Because it all comes down to that," Josh said. "You either trust me or you don't. If you don't, then we have serious problems and I don't know how we would move forward if you didn't."

"Josh," Maya said.

"So what is it? Do you trust me or not?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. The question lingered and it would determine how they moved forward. It would determine what step they took next in their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"Josh-," Maya started to say after a short delay but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I think I've earned your trust by now," Josh said. "We've known each other long enough for you to know what kind of person I really am."

"I-," Maya went to say but he continued.

"I didn't even date anyone in that time we waited because I only wanted to be with you. If that doesn't show you just how much I love you then I don't know what will," Josh said.

"I know," Maya whispered and bit her lip. He was saying all the right things and everything that he said made sense.

"I'm not your dad, Maya. I'm not going to abandon you like he did or not be around as much like your mom was when you were growing up," Josh said. Maya felt her eyes well up with tears and she had to look down because the words rang too true to her. "I know how badly he hurt you in the past and how you carry that around with you but I'm not him. It's not fair to compare me to him."

"I know you aren't," Maya quietly responded. Josh took a step closer to him and reached out to brush a fallen tear off of her face.

"I think we need to take the day apart," Josh said.

"What?" Maya's head shot up quickly and she widened her eyes in surprise.

"I have a group meeting today and I think it will be for the best if we take the day to clear our minds," Josh explained.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Maya asked, dread filling her chest and making her feel nauseous.

"No," Josh shook his head. "No, I'm not. I just think we need the day to ourselves and then we can talk about this more."

"I love you Josh," Maya whispered. "I really do."

"I know you do," Josh nodded. "I love you too."

Maya closed her eyes as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. She sent him a weak smile and then walked out of his dorm room. He closed the door behind her and she bit her lip as a few more tears fell down her face. She was letting her insecurities and doubts get the best of her. She was going to let what Kermit did to her ruin the best thing that has ever happened to her. She needed to fix this. She needed to fix her mind.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"My insecurities are going to ruin my relationship," Maya said and then rested her back against the wall of the bay window. "I am going to drive him straight away because of this."

"He understands," Riley said.

"But how long can I expect him to keep being patient with me and understanding?" Maya asked. "He's been so supportive and never once did something that should make me doubt him."

"Is this all because of Kermit?" Riley asked.

"How did you know that?" Maya quietly asked, looking at her best friend in surprise.

"Peaches," Riley shot her a look. "I'm your best friend in the whole world. Of course I understand where this is coming from."

"So, what do I do?" Maya asked, the desperation evident in her voice.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Lucas and I almost broke up our junior year?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes. "You almost broke up? How did I not know about this?"

"Because I did a very good job at hiding it," Riley said.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"He had this partner in his science class. Her name was Danielle and she was beautiful," Riley said and cringed at the memory. "She had the hugest crush on Lucas and let anyone who would listen know this too."

"She sounds awful," Maya rolled her eyes.

"She was," Riley nodded. "Anyway, she would keep pushing and pushing the idea of them together. Lucas would continuously turn her down and keep reminding her that I was his girlfriend. Well one day I saw the two of them in a corner of the hallway and she had her hand on his arm."

"What did you do?" Maya asked. She couldn't believe that she had missed all of this in her best friend's life but then remembered how good Riley was at hiding stuff when she wanted to.

"I slammed my book down on the floor and stormed away from him," Riley said and then shook her head at herself. "He chased after me and actually got mad at how ridiculous I was acting. He couldn't believe that after all this time together I would still get jealous and doubt him."

"How did you let it go?" Maya asked.

"I kept reminding myself that I was the one he loved. I was the one that he wanted to be with and he had made that perfectly clear," Riley explained. "After that, I never reacted like that. I would get silly jealous but nothing that serious."

"So, you think I'm being silly?" Maya asked.

"Of course not," Riley shook her head. "You have always had a lot of trust issues but I think Josh has earned the right to have your trust."

"I just don't want to get hurt," Maya whispered.

"But you're hurting yourself, Peaches. By doing this you are hurting yourself and not giving your relationship a fair chance," Riley said. "A relationship that you have waited so long to be in."

"You're right," Maya sighed. Riley scooted closer to her on the bay window and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The blonde rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and let out a long breath.

"It's going to be okay," Riley promised.

"I love him," Maya said.

"I know you do," Riley said and then rested her head on top of the blonde's. "Remind him of that."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Amanda really yelled at her?" Josh widened his eyes in surprise and then leaned back against his computer chair.

"She did," Connor nodded and then took a sip of his water. "She thought Elizabeth was acting completely ridiculous and overstepping her boundaries."

"Wow," Josh said.

"She really does like Maya," Connor said. "I know they didn't get off to the best start but she thinks the two of you are good together."

"We'll see how long this lasts," Josh sighed.

"Would you really break up with her over this?" Connor asked.

"I don't want to but I also don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me," Josh said. "That isn't fair to me."

"Doesn't she have really bad trust issues?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "She rarely lets her guard down around other people."

"So continue to be there for her," Connor said. "She needs to be reminded that you love her and aren't going to anywhere."

"I don't know how else to do that," Josh said.

"Leaving her is not the way," Connor said. "She just wants to know that you love her enough to push through those barriers and really see the real Maya."

"I guess," Josh shrugged.

"For what it's worth," Connor said. "I would hate to see the two of you not together."

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've never seen you happier than when you are with Maya," Connor said. "She makes you better and happier than anyone else in the world."

"Thanks man," Josh nodded at him.

"Now enough sappiness," Connor said. "Let's play video games."

"You're on," Josh laughed and then turned on the television in his dorm room.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Maya smiled sheepishly after Josh opened the door to his dorm room.

"Hey," Josh greeted and then gestured her inside. He closed the door between the two of them and they both stood around awkwardly. He was scratching the back of his neck nervously and she was looking anywhere but him.

"You were right," Maya said after moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"You're not Kermit," Maya said and then took a deep breath. "You have never done anything that would make me think you can't be trusted."

"So why do you doubt me and think something is going on?" Josh asked.

"Because it's easier," Maya admitted. "It's easier for me to hurt myself then to let you do it later down the road."

"I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you," Josh said.

"I know you did," Maya nodded. "But it's very rare that people stick around for me. Besides Riley, I've very rarely had consistency in my life. People have always walked in and out of my life."

"Maya," Josh whispered and took a step closer to his girlfriend. "I love you, I love you so much. I wouldn't have said yes to being with you if I didn't want to be with you. You are the only person I want to be with and I can't stress that enough."

"I believe you," Maya said.

"I don't want you to doubt me anymore. I don't want you to believe I would ever cheat on you or lie to you," Josh said.

"You asked me earlier if I trusted you," Maya said.

"I did," Josh nodded.

"And I have your answer," Maya said.

"Oh," Josh said and then took a deep breath. He was bracing himself for whatever she was about to say next.

"I trust you, Josh. I trust you more than most people. I have never felt this instant trust or connection to another person," Maya said. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I can't promise I won't ever get jealous again but I can promise that I will believe you when you tell me something."

"Communication is the only way that this is going to work," Josh said. "We have to be able to talk to each other. We have to be able to talk about the good, the bad and the ugly."

"I promise to be better about communication and not just getting mad," Maya said.

"I promise to not do stuff that makes you feel insecure," Josh said.

"Are we okay?" Maya asked, biting her lip.

"Come here," Josh held out a hand and wiggled his fingers at her. Maya giggled and grabbed onto his hand, taking a step closer to him. He pulled her close to his body and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the most stubborn, artistic, beautiful and amazing woman that I have ever met in my entire life."

"Stubborn, huh?" Maya smirked.

"The most stubborn," Josh teased.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you are willing to put up with that," Maya smiled.

"You are very lucky," Josh smirked. Maya playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, I'm the lucky one."

"I'd say we are both pretty lucky," Maya said.

"I love you," Josh said and then leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Maya whispered.

Josh looked into her beautiful blue eyes and then leaned down to gently place a kiss on her lips. It was soft and sweet at first, but Maya wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss almost instantly. It sent a swarm of butterflies in both of their stomachs and love in both of their chests. They knew it wasn't always going to be perfect. They knew jealousy was a natural part of life but they could get through it. At the end of the day, Maya loved Josh and Josh loved Maya. They wanted each other and that was all that mattered to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I am dealing with some serious personal issues and it is taking a lot out of me. Updates won't be as frequent as I hope but I promise to never abandon this story. I'm already working on the next few chapters so hopefully they will come out a lot sooner than this one. I am so sorry for all the delays. Thank you for being patient with me and still reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"You can't go to Texas!" Maya insisted.

"It's just an option," Riley chuckled. She stirred the school lunch around her plate and leaned back against the metal chair as she looked over at her best friend.

"This is your fault!" Maya shot her best friend's boyfriend a look. "You're making her move to Texas away from me."

"We applied to schools in New York too," Lucas promised.

"And you will be going to those schools," Maya insisted.

"If we get in," Riley said.

"You two, not get in? Not possible," Maya said. "The two of you are like a super genius couple."

"You are talking to the wrong couple here," Farkle said as he and Smackle walked over to the table. "We are the genius couple."

"An Ivy League couple," Smackle added.

"We get it," Zay rolled his eyes. "The two of you are off to Harvard next year."

"If we get in," Smackle said. "We still haven't heard back yet."

"What about you, Maya?" Farkle asked. "Have you heard back from NYU yet?"

"Not yet," Maya shook her head. "I'm hoping to hear back soon though."

"I'm sure you'll get in," Riley insisted. "They would be crazy to not accept you."

"That's what Josh keeps saying too," Maya nodded.

"How is Josh?" Lucas asked. "I feel like he hasn't been around in forever."

"He's so wrapped up in the semester right now," Maya sighed. "I barely even have time to see him."

"Well with Valentines' Day coming up the two of you will have time together," Riley said.

"Valentine's Day is on a Wednesday so we probably won't do anything," Maya shrugged. "The two of us have school."

"I'm sure Josh will do something," Riley said. "He would never not celebrate it with you."

"Exactly," Smackle agreed. "It's your first Valentine's Day together."

"I can't believe the two of us have been together for five months now," Maya said.

"I know," Riley nodded with a smile. "It feel like just yesterday the two of you were playing your long game."

"And now you finally admitted that you're in love," Smackle smiled.

"Yeah," Maya smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. She really loved her boyfriend.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Have you heard anything yet?" Josh asked.

"No," Maya shook her head and then took a seat on his bed.

"I'm sure you'll hear soon," Josh insisted as he walked over to take a seat with her.

"Will you be there to open them with me?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Josh promised. "So, Valentine's Day is coming up soon."

"I know," Maya bit her lip and then look up at him.

"Do you want to celebrate it the weekend after?" Josh asked. "Since we both have school and I have an early class on Thursday."

"Sure," Maya agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something," Josh smirked.

"Something?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something," Josh nodded.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" Maya asked.

"Nope," Josh shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises," Maya shot him a look.

"I do," Josh nodded. "But you're with a guy who loves surprises."

"Oh jeez," Maya winced. "I'm in for a lifetime of surprises, aren't I?"

"You bet," Josh winked at her.

"As long as they are good surprises Joshua," Maya said.

"You got it," Josh promises. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Maya agreed. "Nothing scary though."

"Aw," Josh pretended to pout. "How am I going to get you to cuddle with me then?"

"You are just going to have to take your chances mister," Maya teased. Josh opened his arm and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She pretended to think about it and then let out a giggle as she scooted into his arms.

"I knew you couldn't resist cuddling with me," Josh said.

"Oh please," Maya laughed. "You're the one who can't resist me."

"Maybe so," Josh agreed and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. In all honesty, they couldn't resist each other. It was a feeling that they never wanted to lose.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Huckleberry hasn't given you your present yet?" Maya asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"No," Riley shook her head and sighed. "He said that I have to wait until dinner."

"Well that's in like twenty minutes," Maya chuckled as she sat on Riley's bed, watching her best friend get ready for her date.

"I know," Riley chuckled and then walked over to sit with her best friend. "Are you going to see Josh at all tonight?"

"On Facetime," Maya sighed. "He said that he's working on a paper that he procrastinated until the very last minute."

"Of course he did," Riley rolled her eyes. She loved her uncle to death but knew that he was the worst procrastinator in the world. He always waited until the last minute to finish his big assignments.

"It's okay," Maya insisted. "We're going to celebrate this weekend. He said he has something planned for the two of us."

"Well that sounds like fun," Riley smiled.

"It sound be," Maya agreed. "I'm excited to just spend some time with him. The two of us have been so busy lately."

"Well soon you'll be in college together and getting to spend all your time together," Riley said.

"You don't know that Riles," Maya said.

"Have faith, Peaches. Believe in yourself and all that you've accomplished. I believe in you getting into NYU so you should too," Riley said.

"I love you Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend. She really didn't know what she would do without her best friend's support.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya walked into her family's apartment after leaving Riley's and noticed how quiet it was. She saw a note on the table from her mom saying that she and Shawn were out to dinner. The blonde sighed and placed the note back on the table. Of course the two of them went out for dinner. She walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and then took a long sip before walking towards her bedroom. She smiled as she thought of her facetime date with her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see his face and tell him about her day. She pushed open her bedroom door and immediately widened her eyes.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"Surprise," Josh smiled.

Surprise was an understatement. He was standing in the middle of her bedroom, holding a single rose in his hands. There were candles scattered all around her bedroom and in the middle of her room was a blanket and two plates. She couldn't see what was on the plates but it didn't matter. Her boyfriend was standing in front of her with the widest smile on his face and she was completely stunned.

"Happy Valentine's day baby," Josh said.

"What is all of this?" Maya asked, slowly walking in to her bedroom.

"Did you really think I would make you wait until the weekend to celebrate with you?" Josh asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Don't you have a paper to write?" Maya asked.

"That was a lie so that I could set this all up for you," Josh explained.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me," Maya whispered.

"You deserve the world," Josh said. "And I intend on giving it to you."

"I love you," Maya whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too," Josh said and then leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Maya mumbled against his lips. "Best surprise ever."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So did you actually make this macaroni and cheese?" Maya asked, placing her fork back on the plate after finishing her meal.

"Of course I did," Josh pretended to look offended. The two moved to Maya's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Did you really?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I slaved over the stove for hours!" Josh insisted. She continued to give him a look and he let out a defeated sigh. "It's from a box."

"It was still delicious," Maya insisted with a sweet smile as she scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"I got you something," Josh said.

"You did?" Maya asked. He reached over and she watched as he pulled a small square box into his hands. She widened her eyes and took the box from him. "What is it?"

"Well open it," Josh insisted. She gave him one more look and then slowly unwrapped the box. She bit her lip as she opened the box and let out a small gasp. There was a charm bracelet inside and it was absolutely gorgeous. There was an M charm, a J charm, and the NY in a heart charm. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly.

"It's beautiful," Maya whispered.

"You like it?" Josh asked.

"I love it," Maya nodded.

She took the bracelet out of the box and handed it to her boyfriend. She held out her wrist and gestured for him to put it on her wrist. He slowly put it on her wrist and then kissed the inside of her wrist. Their eyes instantly connected and Maya felt her heart starting to pound in her chest because this moment felt incredibly intimate. She moved closer to him and he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand.

"I love you so much Maya," Josh whispered. "Happy Valentine's day, beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's day, Josh. I love you so much," Maya said and before the words could finish leaving her mouth, his lips were on hers.

Maya let out a small gasp but pulled him closer as their kiss deepened. Her hands went to his waist as he scooted them back on the bed. Her head hit the pillow and he was suddenly resting over her. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and then slowly, she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Their eyes locked for a moment before Josh leaned down again to kiss her. She knew where this was going she knew that the two of them were about to take a huge step in their relationship. A step that would change their relationship forever. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he pulled back to lock eyes with her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?' Josh asked. She felt the rise and fall of their chests against each other and nodded.

"I'm sure," Maya nodded. "There is nothing I want more in the world."

"I love you," Josh said as he reached down to the hem of Maya's shirt and then slowly pulled it over her head.

"I love you too Josh," Maya whispered before pulling him down to kiss her again. This was it. This was the moment that would connect the two of them on a deeper level. Maya was ready for it. She was ready to fully be connected to Josh forever. She let their love overcome her as he kissed her with the same passion she was feeling for him. She was ready for this moment with the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, double post today because an important detail slipped my mind. I totally had forgotten that Josh's birthday was on Valentine's Day. Thank you so much to everyone who reminded me. I really appreciate it. So this chapter will be a continuation and me fixing my mistake! Haha, thank you so much again for reminding me about that. Enjoy the double update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"Are you okay?" Josh asked. Maya opened her one eye and smiled shyly at her boyfriend.

"I am more than okay," Maya nodded. "I feel perfect."

"So, this was a good surprise?" Josh asked.

"This was a perfect surprise," Maya said and then smirked. "Birthday boy."

"Oh jeez," Josh shook his head and then flopped back on the bed.

"Did you really think I'd forget your birthday and not do something for you?" Maya asked, slowly sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her.

"I was kind of hoping," Josh admitted. "But then again, you've texted me like a million times already today."

"I still don't get why you hate your birthday so much," Maya said. She tossed on a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants as he tossed on his clothes.

"I don't hate it," Josh said as the two of them cuddled up at the head of the bed.

"Then what is it, babe?" Maya asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess that it is just the day that reminds me how tough my birth was for my mom," Josh explained. "That we both almost didn't make it."

"But you did," Maya said and then looked up at him. She started to run her fingers through his hair and he leaned closer to her. "And I am so incredibly thankful for that."

"So it's silly?" Josh asked.

"Not silly," Maya shook her head. "Not silly at all. You went through something traumatic before you even could understand what was happening. You have so much to celebrate though. You should celebrate the joy that you feel that you survived that."

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Josh asked.

"I know," Maya teased and he laughed. "Now, I have my gift for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Josh said. She shot him a look as she crawled out of her bed.

"Of course I did," Maya insisted. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a small box. "This is my birthday/Valentine's Day gift for you."

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Open it," Maya mocked how he sounded earlier and he smirked in her direction. He unwrapped the paper off the box and then lifted the lid off the box. He widened his eyes and then pulled the silver watch out of the box.

"Maya," Josh whispered.

"Do you like it?" Maya asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's perfect," Josh nodded.

"Look on the back," Maya pointed at the watch. He raised an eyebrow and then turned the watch over, looking at the back. The word _someday_ was engraved on the back and he felt a flutter in his stomach.

"Someday," Josh whispered. He looked up and she was smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. He scooted closer to his girlfriend and immediately crashed his lips against hers. She giggled and then pulled him closer as he kissed her.

"I take it that you like it?" Maya asked, pulling back and feeling breathless.

"I love it," Josh nodded. He slid the watch onto his wrist and then immediately latched it together. "Fits perfect."

"Just like us," Maya smiled.

"So corny," Josh teased.

"You make me corny," Maya insisted and playfully glared at him.

"I will gladly take the credit for that one," Josh said.

"There's more," Maya said.

"More what?" Josh asked.

"More for your birthday you big goof," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. She jumped up from the bed and held out a hand. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and she wiggled her fingers at him. "What did you do, Maya Penelope?"

"You'll just have to come with me, won't you?" Maya asked. He eventually relented and placed his hand in her own. Before she could drag him away, he pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and smiled at him. He leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his lips one more time.

"I love you," Josh whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Maya said and then kissed him one more time. His surprise could wait one more minute. This was where they both wanted to be.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Sit right there," Maya pointed to the couch in the living room.

"Are you going to come and sit with me?" Josh asked.

"In a minute," Maya nodded. "I have to go get your surprise."

"I thought what we did before was my surprise," Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Joshua," Maya swatted his arm and blushed furiously.

"Definitely a great surprise," Josh teased, seeing how red she was getting.

"Be nice before I throw away your surprise," Maya said.

"Being nice," Josh promised and zipped his lips. She shot him one more look and then walked off towards the kitchen. She heard him whistle as she walked away and she wiggled her hips at him before turning around to smirk at him. He laughed as she disappeared from sight and leaned back against the couch.

"Close your eyes," Maya called from the kitchen.

"Why?" Josh called back.

"Just do it!" Maya exclaimed. He laughed but closed his eyes nonetheless. She walked into the living room and was pleased to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She slowly placed the cake on the table and then lit the candle.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Josh asked.

"One second," Maya said. She twirled the cake around so that it was facing him and then smiled. "Okay, open them!" Josh opened them and then smiled at his girlfriend.

"You got me a cake," Josh smiled.

"An Oreo cake," Maya said.

"My favorite," Josh said.

"That's why I got it for you," Maya said.

"Are you going to sing happy birthday to me?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I kiss you instead?" Maya suggested.

"I like that idea better," Josh agreed. She jumped up from where she was kneeling and sat on the couch with her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday baby," Maya smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him then pulled back to rest her head against his shoulder. "Make a wish."

"I already have my wish," Josh said. "She's sitting right next to me."

"Well make another one," Maya nudged his side and tried to hide the blush that was filling her cheeks. Her boyfriend was perfect and had an absolutely amazing way with his words.

"Okay," Josh nodded and then leaned forward to blow out the candles. The blonde watched as the flame disappeared and then he turned to smile at her.

"What did you wish for?" Maya asked.

"If I tell you then it won't come true," Josh said.

"Well I hope it comes true," Maya said.

"I have a good feeling about it," Josh insisted. He leaned forward to kiss her again. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy birthday babe," Maya whispered. She watched as he leaned forward to cut the two of them a piece of cake. This was the perfect night. They celebrated three moments in their relationship. Their first Valentine's Day as a couple, the first of many. Josh's birthday, the first celebrated together. Their first time, a special moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Every day they felt a little closer and they knew the relationship they were building was meant to go the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the kind words in your reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. I appreciate each and every one of you. I love to write for you all and see what you think of each chapter. I was feeling inspired and wanted to get this next chapter out soon. Hopefully you all enjoy. It's a fun one before we get into some serious stuff. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

"So he has no idea?" Riley asked.

"Not a clue," Maya shook her head as she set out a couple of plates on the table.

"He's going to love it," Riley said as she started to unwrap the plastic around the forks.

"You think so?" Maya asked, some doubt creeping into her tone.

"Peaches," Riley stopped what she was doing and turned to face her best friend. "How could he not?"

"He doesn't like surprises," Maya pointed out.

"No he doesn't," Riley shook her head and then saw the look on her best friend's face. "But he loves you and when you express that to him. This is the perfect example of that."

"So then a surprise party was a good idea?" Maya asked.

"A surprise party was a perfect idea," Riley corrected.

Maya just looked at her best friend for a minute and then around the living room of her apartment. Her parents had agreed to let her throw Josh's surprise party here and they were going to spend the time over with Cory and Topanga. The idea came to Maya a few weeks ago. She wanted to do something special for her boyfriend's birthday and throwing him a surprise party seemed like the perfect idea. She had gotten in touch with his best friend, Connor, and together they worked on the invite list. She knew that her boyfriend had no idea and hoped that he loved the surprise.

"What does he think you two are doing tonight?" Riley asked, startling her from her thoughts.

"He thinks we are having a movie night," Maya said and then smiled as she thought of alone time with him. She never minded that, especially with the new developments in their relationship.

"What's with the look?" Riley asked.

"What look?" Maya pretended to look confused but knew that her best friend could see right through it.

"The goofy grin on your face," Riley said as she walked over and took a seat at the dining room table with her best friend.

"Do you remember the conversation we had about a year ago? The one about you and Lucas taking the next step in your relationship?" Maya asked.

"I do," Riley nodded as both of their minds wandered back to the conversation.

 _"_ _What's with you?" Maya asked, shooting her best friend a look._

 _"_ _I did something," Riley bit her lip and played with the ends of her hair. She curled her legs underneath her on the bay window and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her best friend._

 _"_ _Did you kill someone?" Maya asked. Riley's head shot up and she widened her eyes in shock._

 _"_ _Peaches!" Riley shrieked. "Why would you even asked me that?"_

 _"_ _Because you are acting like you just committed a crime," Maya explained. "What did you do?"_

 _"_ _I slept with Lucas," Riley admitted and then quickly bit her lip again. Maya was convinced if she didn't stop doing that, it would start to bleed._

 _"_ _You did?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise. "When?"_

 _"_ _Last night," Riley said. "His parents were at some work dinner for his dad's job, so we were alone and we kind of just did it. We had been talking about it for a while and just decided we were ready to take that next step."_

 _"_ _Were you safe?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _Of course we were," Riley nodded. "Very safe."_

 _"_ _How do you feel?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _Happy," Riley admitted. "I feel more in love with Lucas than I did before. In a way, I feel like we are connected on a completely different level. I felt completely comfortable with him."_

 _"_ _That's good, Riles. You should feel comfortable," Maya said. She looked at the brunette in front of her. This was the same awkward girl who was terrified to talk to Lucas the first time she met him. She looked completely the same to Maya but was completely different now. She knew that Riley had made the right choice. She knew that her best friend would never regret this decision._

 _"_ _What do you think?" Riley asked. "Do you think I made a mistake?"_

 _"_ _No," Maya shook her head. "I kind of figured it would happen sooner rather than later. You two have been together forever."_

 _"_ _What about you?" Riley asked. "Do you think it will happen for you soon?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," Maya shook her head and shrugged. "I kind of think it will happen when I'm with the right person."_

 _"_ _I know exactly what you're saying," Riley nodded._

 _"_ _Someday," Maya said and they both instantly knew. They both knew that Maya was never going to be with another person until she was with Josh._

"Oh my gosh!" Riley shrieked and then covered her mouth with her hands. "You two totally did it!"

"In a sense," Maya blushed.

"In a sense?" Riley repeated and raised an eyebrow at her. "What in the world does that mean?"

"We did it," Maya nodded. "And it was perfect and I love him and I am so glad I waited for him."

"Aww," Riley gushed. "I'm so happy for you."

"When I'm with him, I just know. I never doubt that this is where I'm supposed to be. I just know Josh is the one I'm supposed to be with," Maya explained.

"I do too," Riley nodded.

"Yeah?" Maya asked, smiling at her best friend.

"I could always see it. You two have always been meant for each other," Riley said.

"I never want to lose this feeling," Maya whispered.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"He just got into the lobby!" Maya called out and everyone instantly quieted down.

Maya looked around the living room and saw it filled with people. There was between fifteen and twenty people all gathered around, trying their best to hide. Her friends were here and a bunch of Josh's friends from school were here. She saw Riley give her a thumbs up and she smiled right back at her best friend. She heard the knock at the front door and took a deep breath. She quickly turned the lights off and rushed over to open the door. The minute she did, a big smile appeared on her face. Her boyfriend was standing there and she loved him.

"Hey babe," Josh greeted and leaned down instantly to kiss her.

"Hey," Maya whispered against his lips and then kissed him once more.

"I missed you," Josh said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You just saw me two days ago," Maya chuckled.

"Well that's two days too long," Josh insisted.

"My giant sap," Maya teased.

"Only for you," Josh smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Maya smiled and then leaned up to kiss him once more.

"Why are all the lights off?" Josh asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was in my room and you know how my mom gets about unnecessary lights," Maya lied.

"True," Josh nodded and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, can I come in?"

"What?" Maya asked and then quickly nodded. "Right, of course!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josh asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You seem distracted."

"I-," Maya started to say and then flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the living room shouted and Josh jumped slightly. She giggled as she watched him widen his eyes in surprise and look around the room. He saw the giant **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH!** poster and then quickly looked back at his girlfriend.

"Surprise baby," Maya smiled at him.

"You did all of this for me?" Josh asked, the sincerity clear as day in his voice.

"I did," Maya nodded.

"Thank you," Josh whispered and then leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and then rested her forehead against his cheek.

"Let's get this party started!" Connor cheered.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Josh smiled at his girlfriend as he walked into the kitchen. She was throwing away some plates and then she turned around to smile at him.

"Hey," Maya greeted. "Are you having fun?"

"I am having a great time," Josh said as he looked over at the living room full of people he loved.

"Then I would call this party a success," Maya said.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," Josh said.

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday," Maya explained. "You always go above and beyond to make me feel special and I wanted you to feel the way that I do when you do that. I wanted you to feel the love of everyone who loves you."

"You are amazing," Josh whispered as he stepped closer to her. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I love you Joshua Matthews," Maya smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I think I had an idea about that," Josh smirked.

"You're a smartass," Maya playfully rolled her eyes.

"But I'm your smartass," Josh said.

"You are, aren't you?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Always," Josh promised.

"I like the sound of that," Maya smiled wide. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes connected and they felt that familiar love in both of their chests. A love that overcame the both of them. A love that was just continuing to grow every single day.

"Me too," Josh whispered.

"Kiss me," Maya whispered and he instantly obliged. Their lips met almost right away and it took both of their breaths away. It sent fireworks throughout their bodies and butterflies in both of their stomachs. Surprises filled them in all kinds of ways.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I was promised cake," Zay said.

"Yeah me too," Connor agreed. Amanda nudged her boyfriend's side and rolled her eyes at him.

"You can wait five minutes for cake," Amanda insisted.

"Fine," Connor pouted and everyone laughed.

"Didn't you just eat like five slices of pizza?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"It was four!" Connor insisted and then pointed at Lucas. "He ate just as many."

"Yeah but it never seems too affect Lucas," Farkle chimed in. "He is like a bottomless pit."

"I am not," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Josh is."

"I am not a bottomless pit," Josh disagreed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you got the gym," Connor chimed in.

"I have gone to the gym," Josh said.

"For a class?" Andrew asked. Josh shot his friend a look and everyone laughed.

"It's okay baby," Maya rubbed his arm.

"No being mean to the birthday boy," Josh said.

"Your birthday was on Wednesday," Connor reminded him.

"We are at my birthday party which makes me the birthday boy again," Josh explained.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man," Connor teased.

"Your boyfriend is mean," Josh said to Amanda.

"I know," Amanda agreed.

"Hey!" Connor shot them both a look. "As my best friend and girlfriend, you are obligated to put up with my personality."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Josh smirked.

"Well there's no turning back now," Connor insisted and everyone in the living room laughed.

"It's actually about time for cake," Maya said.

"Yes!" Zay and Connor both cheered, earning looks from their girlfriends and laughs from everyone else.

"I'll be right back," Maya said as she got up from the couch. Josh rubbed her back softly and she smiled in return.

"I'll help," Amanda offered. Maya tried to hide the confusion on her face and just nodded in return. She looked at her best friend, who just shrugged in response.

"The cake is in the fridge if you want to grab it for me," Maya said once they got into the kitchen.

"Okay," Amanda nodded and promptly walked over towards the fridge. Maya moved to grab some plates and utensils from the counter. Connor's girlfriend grabbed the cake and then placed it on the kitchen table. "Hey Maya?"

"Yeah?" The blonde turned around and raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"I wanted to apologize to you," Amanda said.

"For what?" Maya asked.

"For how I treated you the first time I met you and the times after. It was wrong of me and you didn't do anything to deserve it at all. You are a really cool person and I never should have tried to make you feel uncomfortable," Amanda explained. "I feel awful about it."

"It's okay," Maya said.

"Really?" Amanda asked, surprise in her eyes and tone.

"Really," Maya nodded. "I get it. I'm the new girl and your friend liked my boyfriend."

"She was way over the top," Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I mean," Maya laughed. "If we are going to date Josh and Connor then we are probably going to need each other. Those two can be quite the handful."

"You're telling me," Amanda laughed. "The bromance is real."

"I just don't know how we can compete," Maya smirked.

"I don't think we can," Amanda agreed with her own smirk.

"How about we go give everyone cake?" Maya asked.

"I think that sounds perfect," Amanda nodded. Maya lifted the cake in her arms and then the two slowly walked into the living room.

"Here we go," Maya said and then started to sing happy birthday. Everyone quickly joined in and the blonde slowly put the cake in front of her boyfriend. He smiled as everyone continued to sing to him and then he saw his girlfriend smile at him. "Make a wish, Josh."

"Okay," Josh said.

He thought about it for a second and the closed his eyes as he blew out the candles in front of him. As he opened his eyes, they locked with his blonde girlfriend. He could faintly hear everyone clapping around them but it was all lost to him. He and Maya were lost in their own bubble. They had disappeared to a place that only they could go to. He didn't need to make a wish. Everything he could have wished for was sitting right in front of him. Maya was his only wish and she had become his dream come true. That was all he wanted.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So?" Maya asked, stretching her legs out and resting them on the coffee table. She knew her mother would kill her if she saw her, so she was lucky she wasn't home.

"So, what?" Josh asked. He opened his arm and she instantly snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and then got comfortable on the couch with her in his arms.

"What did you think of your birthday party?" Maya asked. Everyone had left and now the two were spending some much needed alone time.

"I thought it was perfect," Josh said. He reached over and laced one of his hands through hers. She started to play with his fingers and smiled as she heard his heartbeat.

"So it was a good surprise?" Maya asked, looking up at him.

"It was a good surprise," Josh nodded and then kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his chest again.

"Did you have any idea?" Maya asked.

"Not a clue," Josh said.

"I thought for sure that Connor would crack," Maya admitted with a chuckle.

"He's really good at keeping secrets," Josh said. "He might actually be the best secret keeper I know."

"That is very good to know," Maya said.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Josh asked.

"I'm perfect right here," Maya said and they both felt that way. Wrapped in each other's arms was the only place either of them wanted to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

Maya was stressed. Her head was pounding, her eyes were heavy and she was exhausted. She was waiting to hear back from NYU and had honestly hoped that she would have heard by now. Was that a bad sign? Did that means she hadn't gotten in? She shook her head and a few pieces of her blonde locks fell from her hair tie. She couldn't think like that. She needed to keep her mind positive. She needed to believe that any day now she was going to get the good news that she was hoping for.

"Peaches?" Riley asked and noticed that she was getting no reaction or response from her best friend. "Maya!"

"What?" Maya blinked quickly and then turned to face the brunette, who was staring at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Riley raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Just thinking," Maya shrugged and then rested her back against the bay window.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"College," Maya sighed.

"What about it?" Riley asked, crossing her legs underneath her and wrapping her arms around the pillow she was holding.

"I still haven't heard back from NYU yet," Maya said. "Do you think that means I didn't get in?"

"No," Riley shook her head. "There is still plenty of time for you to get your acceptance letter. It's only February."

"I feel like it's been forever since I applied though," Maya explained.

"Do you know how many applications they have to go through? How much time it takes to sort through them and decide who gets in and who doesn't?" Riley asked.

"Stop being so rational about this," Maya groaned.

"You have to believe in yourself and all the hard work you've put into getting into college," Riley said.

"I just want to go to NYU," Maya sighed. "That's all I want."

"And you will," Riley insisted.

"You don't know that," Maya shook her head.

"I don't," Riley agreed. "But I believe in you."

"Have you heard back from any of your schools yet?" Maya asked.

"Nope," Riley shook her head. "So you and I are in the same boat."

"So we can be anxious together?" Maya asked.

"We do everything else together," Riley chuckled. "Why not be anxious together too?"

"Here, here!" Maya laughed and then brunette laughed along with her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Pizza?" Josh asked.

"No," Maya shook her head and scrunched her nose.

"Chinese?" Josh tried.

"Meh," Maya shook her head and then rested her back against the wall of Josh's dorm room.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Josh asked. She just shrugged in response. The two had been trying to decide what to have for dinner for the last twenty minutes and so far, were unsuccessful. The blonde was in a picky mood that night and her boyfriend could tell that something was clearly on her mind. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Maya looked up at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"You seem distracted," Josh walked over to sit with her on the bed and rested his back against the wall like she was doing. "Is this about your college applications?"

"I guess it's kind of about the realization that high school is almost over," Maya admitted.

"I thought you were excited for high school to be over?" Josh asked.

"I'm excited for the school part to be over," Maya said and then sighed. "But I'm nervous too."

"About what?" Josh asked.

"High school is familiar," Maya said. "I'm comfortable with it. All of my friends are here, my routine is here. I know exactly what to expect each day."

"You're afraid of the change," Josh realized.

"College is different. College is new," Maya looked over at her boyfriend. "What if I never find my place? What if I don't find where I belong?"

"Maya," Josh whispered and reached out to grab her hand. "You will."

"How do you know that?" Maya asked, shaking her head in doubt.

"Because everyone feels that way before they go to college," Josh said. "Everyone feels like they are never going to find their place or that they aren't going to fit in."

"Did you feel like that?" Maya asked.

"Of course I did," Josh nodded. "I was moving to a new city. I was leaving my mom and dad. I was leaving all of my friends and essentially starting over. Sure, I had Cory and Topanga but that was it. I didn't know if I would fit in or if I would make it here."

"When did it all start to change for you?" Maya asked. She remembered that college hadn't started off that great for him. He didn't get along with his roommate right away and he just felt lost. She remembered how scared he was.

"When I really gave it a chance," Josh said. "When I decided to put my all into college and stopped doubting that it would be so bad. I made new friends and found myself actually enjoying it."

"So, I'm being silly?" Maya asked.

"Not at all," Josh shook his head. "I would be surprised if you weren't nervous but you know what?"

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whether it's NYU or somewhere else, I will be there with you every step of the way. I will make sure that you get through it. I will always be your rock and shoulder to lean on," Josh promised.

"I love you," Maya whispered and felt her heart start to swell with love. Her boyfriend knew exactly what to say and how to make her feel like everything would be okay.

"I love you too," Josh said. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers. It was one of those sweet and simple kisses but one of her favorite kinds. A kiss that sent tingles from her heart to her toes. A kiss that made her feel all the love he had for her.

"Tacos," Maya whispered against his lips.

"What?" Josh pulled back and chuckled.

"You asked what I was in the mood for. Tacos," Maya said.

"You are something else," Josh shook his head and laughed at the blonde in front of him.

"A girl has got to eat," Maya nudged his arm and smirked.

"Then I should definitely not keep you waiting," Josh teased.

"You're finally learning," Maya nodded. Josh leaned forward to kiss her once more and then quickly jumped off the bed. He held out a hand and she placed her hand inside of it. Her boyfriend tugged her off of the bed and to her feet.

"If you're lucky," Josh smirked in her direction. "I may even buy you ice cream."

"You really do love me," Maya teased and leaned into his side.

"Maybe just a little," Josh said. She laughed and bumped his hip with her own.

"Lead the way," Maya said and the two left his dorm room. Sure, Maya was excited for tacos but she was more excited to spend time with her boyfriend. Time with her boyfriend was her favorite thing in the world and what she didn't know was that he felt the exact same way.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Let's get ice cream!" Riley exclaimed.

"It's February," Zay shot her a look. "It's way too cold for ice cream."

"It is never too cold for ice cream," Maya defended her best friend.

"And this is why the two of you are best friends," Farkle laughed at his two best girlfriends. Everyone chuckled in agreement.

"I could go for hot chocolate," Smackle said.

"Well it's a good thing we are at Topanga's," Lucas smirked and she shot him a look, to which he raised his hands in defense.

"Hot chocolate does sound good," Maya said and then shot her boyfriend a look.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Josh asked.

"I did," Maya shrugged. "But I changed my mind."

"I third the hot chocolate idea!" Riley chimed in.

"I'll get them," Josh offered and then quickly stood up from the couch to walk to the counter.

"I love you!" Maya called after her boyfriend and he turned around to smirk at her in response. It sent a rush of butterflies to her stomach and it was feeling she knew would be there a long time. After a few minutes of small talk, Josh returned with hot chocolates for everyone and they all thanked him before taking sips and letting the warm fluid fill their bodies.

"So," Farkle placed his cup on the table and then looked around at all of his friends. "I actually have something to tell everyone."

"What is it?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at his friend. Farkle looked over at Smackle, and she nodded at him encouragingly.

"Well," Farkle took a deep breath and then nodded. "Last night, I got one of my first college letters back."

"From where?" Riley quickly asked.

"Harvard," Farkle said.

"What did it say?" Maya asked, leaning forward and looking at her friend anxiously. She knew that was where he really wanted to go. It was where both he and Smackle wanted to go together.

"I got in," Farkle smiled wide. Riley and Maya both let out excited shrieks and quickly rushed over to hug him. It was the first college response of the group and it was a great one.

"Congratulations man," Josh reached out and shook his hand. Lucas and Zay both patted him on the back as they congratulated him.

"This is so exciting!" Maya smiled wide and she could see the relief on her friend's face.

"I'm so proud of him," Smackle smiled wide at her boyfriend and leaned into his side.

"Have you heard yet, Smackle?" Riley asked the dark haired girl.

"Not yet," Smackle shook her head.

"Well this deserves a toast," Josh said. He held up the cup holding his hot chocolate and everyone laughed in response but quickly did the same. "To Farkle! One of the smartest people in the world and headed off to do great things. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" The group of best friends all exclaimed and then clinked their cups together before taking sips. There was an excited atmosphere around Topanga's and for that moment, no one else was worried. They were very excited for their friend and knew that he deserved it.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey baby girl," Katy smiled when she saw Maya walk through the front door. The blonde waved a hand in the air and tossed her backpack onto the couch.

"Hey mom," Maya greeted and then walked over to sit with her on the couch.

"How was school?" Katy asked.

"Boring," Maya shrugged and then lifted her feet up onto the coffee table in front of her. Katy shot her daughter a look and the blonde quickly dropped them to the floor.

"Did you learn anything exciting?" Katy asked.

"No," Maya shook her head and leaned her head onto the arm of the couch. She was exhausted and wanted to take a shower before changing into her pajamas for a lazy night.

"Well you have some mail," Katy said and then lifted the envelope up into the air so that her daughter could see it. Maya quickly shot up into a sitting position and looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Is that-?" Maya felt speechless.

"It is," Katy nodded.

"It says NYU on it," Maya said.

"I know," Katy nodded and quickly handed the envelope to her daughter.

"This is going to tell me if I was accepted or not," Maya said as she looked down at the envelope in her hands.

"It sure is," Katy said.

"I'm scared," Maya whispered and looked over at her mom with nervous eyes.

"I'm right here," Katy promised and reached over to rest a hand on her daughter's shoulder. This was it. The envelope felt heavy in Maya's hands. This was the moment she had been waiting weeks for. This was the moment that would tell her what her future held.


	16. Chapter 16

**I couldn't leave you hanging for that long. I know everyone is nervous about whether Maya is going to get in to NYU or not. This is the chapter where we find out if she got in and if she will finally go where she has always dreamed about. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"I'm here!" Riley shrieked as she barreled through the front door of her best friend's apartment. She stumbled slightly but grabbed onto the wall to catch her footing. Maya and her mom both looked at the brunette with an amused look on their faces because that was a very Riley greeting.

"You okay, Riles?" Maya raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You haven't opened it yet, have you?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head. "I was waiting for you to get here."

"Are you ready to open it now?" Katy asked. She knew how important it was for her daughter to have her best friend there with her. Riley had been with Maya through all the important moments in her life and this was probably the most important moment right now.

"What if it's a rejection?" Maya quietly asked. She looked down at the envelope and it seemed to be burning a hole through her hands.

"Then we get through it like we do everything else," Riley said. She walked over and took a seat on the couch right next to her best friend. Blue eyes met brown eyes and the brown ones seemed to be giving the comfort she needed.

"Everything will be okay," Katy promised as she rested a hand on her arm.

"I think it's time to do this," Maya took a deep breath and lifted up the envelope. There was no point in waiting any longer.

"We are right here," Riley nudged her best friend's side and smiled comfortingly at her.

"Okay," Maya nodded and then slid her finger under the seal of the envelope.

This was it. This was the moment that would tell Maya everything. She hadn't applied to any other schools. She had put all of her faith and hope into getting into NYU. She had believed so strongly in her heart that this was the only place that she could see herself at. The envelope popped open and she took a deep breath. With a shaky hand, she pulled the papers out of the envelope. She could see Riley and her mom both staring at the papers intently. They seemed to be just as nervous as she was. She slowly opened the papers and let her eyes wander over the words in front of her.

"Well?" Riley asked, her tone anxious and impatient. Her best friend's face was completely expressionless so she had no idea what to expect.

"What does it say?" Katy felt the same was as her daughter's best friend.

"I got in," Maya whispered. She was in complete disbelief and had to read the words over again just to make sure that they were real.

"You did?" Riley widened her eyes in excitement.

"I got in," Maya nodded and then looked at her best friend. "I got in, Riles!"

"Oh my gosh!" Riley exclaimed and quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend in excitement. "I knew it! I knew you would get in."

"I can't believe this," Maya quietly said and then looked down at the paper.

"I can," Katy said. The mother and daughter locked eyes and everything seemed to be unspoken between them. Maya could see the pride in her mother's eyes and she knew just how big this was for her mom. She never finished school and now her daughter would be taking that next step. She couldn't be more proud of her baby girl.

"Mom," Maya reached out and hugged her mom.

"I am so proud of you baby girl," Katy whispered and kissed the side of her head. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"I'm going to NYU!" Maya exclaimed and jumped up from the couch in excitement.

"You're going to NYU!" Riley cheered. The three of them started to jump around the living room in excitement. It didn't get much better than this.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey baby," Josh greeted when he saw Maya walk into his dorm room. She felt butterflies instantly flutter into her stomach when he said that.

"Hey," Maya greeted him with a kiss and then took a seat on his computer chair.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I thought I'd come see you," Maya smiled.

"Nice sweatshirt," Josh smirked. She tugged on the sleeves of the sweatshirt and smirked back. It was his NYU sweatshirt that she had stolen from him a couple of weeks ago.

"It felt appropriate," Maya said. She was trying to drop a hint but he didn't seem to be catching on to what she was saying.

"Well it looks good on you," Josh raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"I thought that maybe we could go out to dinner?" Maya suggested.

"Sure," Josh nodded.

"How about we go to that diner where all the NYU students go to?" Maya asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," Josh nodded. He loved that diner. He had gone there more times than he could count with his friends and it was the go to hang out spot for all the college kids.

"I figured I should probably start hanging out there more often," Maya said and then bit her lip. She saw him raise an eyebrow and she knew that he was catching on to something being up.

"Why is that?" Josh asked.

"Well I mean," Maya couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Since I'm going to NYU, I figured I should start getting used to the hang out spots."

"What did you say?" Josh widened his eyes and sat up taller.

"I'm going to NYU," Maya said. She could see the realization flash over his face and he quickly jumped off his bed. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in a circle, causing a giggle to escape her.

"You're going to NYU?" Josh asked, looking into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart and she could see the look of pride in his eyes.

"I'm going to NYU," Maya whispered. "I got accepted."

"I'm so proud of you babe," Josh said. "You have no idea."

"I have an idea," Maya said. He leaned even closer and then softly pushed his lips against hers. She could feel the love and pride radiating off of him. She squeezed him even tighter as she kissed him and knew that this was going to be amazing. Going to NYU with her boyfriend was going to be the best.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Mr. Matthews," Maya greeted as she walked into his classroom after school. Cory was sitting at his desk, grading papers when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up at the girl who was like another daughter to him.

"School ended twenty minutes ago," Cory looked at his watch and then up at the blonde with an amused eyebrow. "I would've thought you would be long gone."

"Oh trust me, I will be in five minutes. I wanted to talk to you though," Maya said and then sat down at the desk in front of his.

"Is everything okay?" Cory asked, placing his pen down on the desk and giving her his undivided attention.

"I got into NYU," Maya said with a bright smile.

"I heard," Cory smiled at the blonde with a look of pride on his face. "I am so proud of you, Maya. I always knew that you could do it."

"You did always believe in me," Maya said. She had remembered numerous occasions where he pushed her to her full potential.

"I always told you that you could do whatever you put your mind to," Cory said.

"I couldn't have done it without you though," Maya said.

"Maya," Cory shook his head but she quickly continued.

"You never stopped believing in me, Mr. Matthews. You pushed me to be the best student and person I could be. It's because of you that I'm going to college," Maya said. Cory stood up from his chair and walked over towards her desk. She stood up and smiled at him as he pulled her into a hug.

"You, Maya, are destined for great things. I always knew that you would accomplish whatever you put your mind to. NYU is so lucky to have you," Cory said and then pulled back to smile at her.

"Thank you for believing in me," Maya said. "Thank you for getting me into college."

"Thank you for proving me right," Cory said.

Maya nodded and felt herself smile. It was true. She would never have been able to finish middle school, high school or any of this if it wasn't for Mr. Matthews. He never let her walk away from school. He always believed in her and told her that she was worth more than she believed. If it wasn't for Mr. Matthews, then Maya was certain she wouldn't be going to college. He was the reason that she had gotten into college.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey babe," Josh greeted as he walked into Maya's apartment. She was sitting in the living room, on the floor at the coffee table, working on some homework.

"Hey," Maya smiled.

"Doing homework?" Josh asked. He placed a bag next to him on the floor as he sat down next to her and then looked over at the paper she was writing on.

"You would think that now I'm in college then the homework would be done," Maya groaned and dropped her head onto the table. She felt Josh start to rub her back and she peeked one of her eyes at him, smiling.

"Well I got you a surprise," Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Maya lifted her head up and raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's a congratulations gift," Josh said.

"You and your surprises," Maya giggled.

"Well I feel like the occasion called for it this time," Josh insisted. "It's not every day that my beautiful girl gets into NYU."

"Josh," Maya whispered. She pushed her homework to the side as he placed the bag onto the table. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly opened up the bag. Inside was an NYU t-shirt, an NYU keychain, an NYU mug and at the bottom was a small little cake.

"I figured you would need to start your NYU collection," Josh smirked.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Maya said.

"I am so proud of you, baby. I know how much you hated going to school but you kept pushing and now you are going to be able to follow your dreams and become the artist you always wanted to be," Josh said. She felt her eyes fill with tears and quickly brushed one away that slid down her face.

"Thank you," Maya whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"I can't wait to take on NYU with you next year," Josh said.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Maya teased and raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"I think I can handle it," Josh smirked. "Congratulations, baby."

"Thank you," Maya smiled and scooted closer to him.

"I love you," Josh said. He reached out and ran a thumb underneath her eye, smiling softly at her.

"I love you too," Maya said and rested her cheek in his hand. He placed a kiss on her forehead and it was her favorite kind of kiss. They both new that their relationship was serious. They knew that it was headed in an even more serious direction but that was okay. That was exactly what they both wanted. They were ready to take on this next step together. They knew that with each other, they would be able to take on whatever life threw at them. This next step was going to be huge, but it would be okay. They could handle it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

Maya sniffled and lifted the comforter further up her body. She let out a shiver and then an annoyed groan. The late February bitter cold was not being kind and the blonde was dealing with the repercussions. She had come down with a really bad cold and the only benefits of it were that she got to take the day off school. She got to stay home, curled up in the covers of her comfortable bed and watch movies all day. She figured she could deal with the sniffles but the aches and pains were another story.

She rolled onto her back and rested her blue eyes on the ceiling above her. A disadvantage to being stuck in bed was that her mind was wandering a mile a minute. She couldn't help but think about the future and what next year was going to bring for her. College was going to be a big change and she was in for a lot of new obstacles. It was the first time she and her best friend were going to be apart. She wasn't sure what she would do if Riley got accepted to a college in Texas and decided that was where she really wanted to go.

She knew that it was a strong possibility. She knew that the relationship her best friend had with the Texas native was a serious one. Everyone knew that the brunette was going to marry Lucas one day. The two were going to have the big family that they always talked about and it scared Maya. Not because she was afraid of Lucas hurting Riley, she knew that he never would. He loved her too much for that. She was scared because it meant that her best friend might move away to Lucas's hometown and away from the blonde. She wasn't sure she would be able to function without her best friend. The thought scared her.

"Hello?" Maya quickly answered her phone when she heard it buzzing on her night stand, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 _"_ _Hi Peaches," Riley's sweet voice filled her ears. "How are you feeling?"_

"Horrible," Maya mumbled. There was a croak in her voice and it was enough to let the brunette know that her best friend really was sick.

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Riley sighed._

"Aren't you in school right now?" Maya asked, realizing her best friend was calling her during school hours.

 _"_ _Lunch hour," Riley said. "I wanted to call to see if there was anything you wanted. Medicine or soup? Maybe hot tea?"_

"I'm okay for right now," Maya promised. "My head is kind of foggy so I see myself asleep within the next twenty minutes."

 _"_ _Well call me if you need anything," Riley insisted. "I'm going to try and stop by after school today."_

"Okay," Maya said and then heard the bell ring on her best friend's end of the phone.

 _"_ _I should get going," Riley sighed. "Feel better, Peaches."_

"Thanks Riles," Maya said and then heard her best friend say bye before hanging up. She knew that she really had nothing to worry about. She knew that Riley would always be her best friend but that didn't stop the nagging feeling. It didn't stop the worry that her best friend was about to move away from her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I'm coming," Maya groaned. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body as she walked in the direction of the front door. She rested her hand on the doorknob and then quickly flung the front door open.

"Hey," Josh greeted with a kind smile. Maya felt horrible. Her entire body hurt and her head felt like it might explode but in that moment, she felt a million times better. Seeing her boyfriend seemed to be the cure to whatever she was feeling.

"Hi," Maya bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said you were sick so I brought supplies," Josh said as he lifted up a to go cup and brown paper bag. He knew that his girlfriend was beautiful, that much was obvious. Seeing her like this though, there was feeling he couldn't describe. Red nose, droopy eyes, her hair in a messy bun and sticking out all over the place, sweatpants and his old sweatshirt. He was certain she looked even more beautiful than usual.

"You didn't need to do that," Maya insisted.

"I wanted to," Josh brushed her off and then followed her inside. He placed the bag on the coffee table and handed her the cup. "A cup of hot tea with honey from Topanga's. There is chicken noodle soup in the bag and a ton of cough drops."

"I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick," Maya smiled. She wasn't in a very good mood but he was making it much better.

"How about we do this?" Josh suggested and then leaned forward. She felt his lips kiss her forehead and she closed her eyes at the contact. It brought instant comfort to her and a million butterflies to her stomach.

"Perfect," Maya whispered. She looked up at him and smiled. "You're perfect."

"Are you feeling any better?" Josh asked, walking over and sitting with her on the couch. She lifted her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

"Eh," Maya shrugged. "My whole body hurts."

"I'm sorry baby," Josh smiled sadly at her.

"Being sick sucks," Maya groaned.

"Well how about we cuddle and watch a movie?" Josh suggested, holding an arm open to her. "It might make you feel better."

"I don't want to get you sick," Maya shook her head.

"I'm willing to take my chances," Josh insisted. He wiggled his fingers in her direction and could see that she was a second away from cracking.

"If you're sure," Maya said and then quickly scooted closer to him. She snuggled into his side and let out a content sigh as she rested her head against his chest. She felt comfortable and could already feel herself feeling better. Josh definitely helped.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Josh asked.

"Talk about what?" Maya asked, looking up at him in confusion. He paused the movie and watched as she sat up straight.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind," Josh said.

"Why would you think that something's on my mind?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'd like to think I know you by now. I know your tells. You have been staring off into the distance for like the last twenty minutes of the movie and twirling your friendship ring around your finger the entire time," Josh said. She bit her lip because she knew that when she twirled her ring she was upset.

"Did you have a hard time keeping in touch with your friends from back home when you moved away for college?" Maya asked.

"Not really," Josh shook his head. "Sure, we don't talk as much as we used to but we are still friends."

"Is it hard to stay in touch?" Maya asked.

"It depends," Josh shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"What if Riley goes to Texas?" Maya quietly asked.

"What?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together. He knew that his niece had been considering college in Texas to be with Lucas but he also knew that she was still completely undecided on where she wanted to go. "Are you worried about losing touch with Riley?"

"Kind of," Maya shrugged and let out a sigh. She looked down and started to play with her friendship ring again.

"Maya," Josh reached out and grabbed onto the blonde's hand. He squeezed her hand gently, careful of her aches, and she looked up at him. "There is no universe where you and Riley ever stop being the two of you. That's just crazy to even think about. The two of you have a forever friendship."

"But people grow apart," Maya insisted.

"They do," Josh nodded. "But not the two of you."

"How do you know that?" Maya asked.

"Because you two are more than best friends," Josh said. "The two of you are sisters. A bond between sisters if a lifetime bond and you two have that kind of bond. She could move to another country and you two would still be inseparable."

"So, I'm just being crazy?" Maya asked.

"Not at all," Josh shook his head. "It's normal to feel this way but just remember what the two of you have. Lucas and I have completely accepted that we will always come second to the love you have for each other."

"Josh," Maya chuckled softly.

"Don't even try to deny," Josh said.

"I still love you though," Maya promised.

"And I love you too," Josh promised. "And no matter where she goes, I will always be right there with you. You can't get rid of me now."

"Uh oh," Maya bit her lip.

"You're the one following me to NYU," Josh teased. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"So you like to keep reminding me," Maya rolled her eyes.

"And like I've always told you," Josh scooted closer to his girlfriend and then laced his fingers through hers. "I love that you fought for the two of us. I love that you never stopped believing in our love."

"Like I always told you, we were going to be together one day. I always had faith in us," Maya said and squeezed his hand gently.

"You sure did," Josh nodded.

"So you think we'll be okay?" Maya asked.

"I think you'll be okay," Josh promised.

"And what about you and me?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I think the two of us are going to be more than okay," Josh insisted.

"I do too," Maya nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him wrap a blanket over her. He was so sweet and kind. Even when she was sick, he still made her feel like the prettiest and best girl in the world.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I should get going," Josh said. "I have an early morning class and falling asleep in class is kind of frowned upon."

"Okay," Maya sighed. She knew it was close to nine and he still had to get back to campus.

"Come here," Josh held his hand out and helped his girlfriend stand up from the couch. He knew her mom and Shawn would be home any minute so he wanted to get her set up before they got home. He guided her to her bedroom and then told her to get into the bed. As she got situated he walked to the kitchen.

"Josh?" Maya called out as she slowly got herself into the comfort of her bed. She was confused as to where he was going so abruptly.

"Here I am," Josh said as he walked back into the bedroom. He was carrying a large glass of ice water and he placed it on her night stand. He lifted up the comforter and promptly covered her body with it. She smiled and watched as he crouched down next to her.

"You really are the best," Maya said as she adjusted her head on the pillow. "You didn't have to tuck me in."

"I want to know that you are comfortable before I leave for the night," Josh said.

"Thank you," Maya whispered.

"Have a good sleep babe," Josh said. "I hope that you feel better in the morning."

"Thank you for taking care of me today," Maya said.

"In sickness and in health," Josh teased and she felt herself blush. She knew it was way too soon for marriage vows but she had a strong feeling they would be saying those to each other one day in a completely different setting surrounded by their loved ones.

"I love you," Maya said. Josh leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and then another one of her cheek.

"I love you too beautiful," Josh said. He kissed her nose and she giggled slightly. "Sleep well."

"Bye Josh," Maya smiled as she watched him walk out of the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway to wave at her once more and blow her a kiss and then he turned the light off.

She felt her heart race with love and pulled the comforter up closer to her chin. She hated being taken care of. She hated people babying her and showering her with attention. Josh was different though. She could get used to the feeling of him taking care of her. She wanted to take care of him too. She knew they were young. She knew they still had a lot of life to live but she had a feeling about him. She had a feeling that this was the relationship that would go the distance. This feeling she had for her boyfriend was one that was here to stay and would only continue to grow. And the blonde was completely okay with that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

Like Maya's cold, February had come and gone. It was now March and the seniors were anxiously awaiting the next big moment in their lives. More like the next big event. It was prom season in New York and the girls were more excited than the guys were. They couldn't wait to get their dresses and do their hair up. It was a night they knew they would remember for the rest of their lives but there was something holding them all up. They were waiting for their boyfriends to ask them to prom.

"I keep trying to drop hints but Lucas is not picking up on any of them," Riley sighed and rested her back against the pillows on her bed.

"Farkle either," Smackle said and played with the end of Riley's comforter.

"Maybe they are waiting till it gets closer?" Katie, Zay's girlfriend, suggested.

"Maybe," Maya agreed. "Or maybe they are torturing us by making us wait."

"That's possible too," Riley nodded.

"Do you guys want to do a prom weekend sort of thing?" Maya asked. "One last group trip before we all separate for college."

"That sounds like fun," Smackle nodded. "Somewhere by a beach."

"Doesn't Farkle have a beach house?" Riley asked.

"I think so," Smackle nodded.

"We could always ask him," Maya said.

"A long weekend at the beach sounds like a lot of fun," Katie chimed in.

"So, anymore college news?" Maya asked, looking around at all of her friends.

"No," Smackle shook her head and sighed. "I'm starting to get worried. I'm starting to think that this means I won't get in."

"You can't think like that," Katie shook her head.

"She's right," Riley agreed. "Just because Farkle got his doesn't mean anything. Yours could just be taking longer. I wouldn't worry."

"What about you, Riley?" Smackle asked, trying to take the attention off of her college letters. She was already worried enough and didn't want to keep talking about it.

"Not yet," Riley shook her head and then shrugged. "I didn't do early admissions for any of my schools so it's normal I haven't heard yet. I'll probably hear any day now."

"You think Texas is where you are going to go?" Katie asked. Maya felt her heart clench at the thought. She saw her best friend shrug and knew that she was still undecided. She could see it in the brunette's eyes that she really didn't know.

"I honestly don't know," Riley shook her head and then looked down. The blonde could see something off in her best friend's eyes. She knew that there was something more that she wasn't saying. "I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens."

"What time is it?" Smackle asked.

"Four thirty," Maya said after looking at her phone. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to meet Farkle for dinner at five," Smackle said and then stood up.

"I actually have to get going too," Katie sighed. "I'm babysitting my little sister tonight."

"Topanga's tomorrow for breakfast?" Maya asked her two friends. They both nodded and then said their goodbyes before leaving Riley's room. The blonde looked at the brunette and saw her still staring off into space. "What is it?"

"What?" Riley looked up and saw her best friend staring at her.

"Come to the bay window," Maya patted the seat next to her and waited for her best friend to join her. When she did, she raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

"It's Lucas," Riley sighed. "We are going in circles right now about college. We can't decide what we want to do. In one moment, we are going to Texas. Then in the next, we are staying in New York. It's starting to take a toll on us."

"Is it because you both want to go to separate states?" Maya asked. She was genuinely surprised that her best friend was having issues with her boyfriend. She wouldn't have been able to tell from the way they are in person.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I think it's because neither of us really know what we want."

"You have time," Maya insisted as she reached out to grab onto the brunette's hand. "You two have plenty of time to decide what you want."

"I guess," Riley shrugged. "What do you think? Do you think I should stay in New York or go to Texas?"

"I am the worst person to ask that question," Maya shook her head.

"Why?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I don't want you to leave. It scares me to think of you leaving," Maya admitted.

"Peaches," Riley whispered and her eyes softened.

"Us being in different states? That's the worst thought in the world," Maya said. "I don't even want to think about it."

"You know that nothing will change though, right?" Riley asked, squeezing her hand. "You know that the two of us will always be best friends, right?"

"I do," Maya nodded and smiled. She remembered her conversation with her boyfriend and felt much better about the future. "It just scares me."

"Me too," Riley admitted. "All I would have in Texas is Lucas and that scares me. It would be like starting over."

"Whatever you decide to do, I think you'll be fine. You will do amazing no matter what state you are in," Maya promised.

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Maya nodded. If there was one thing she knew, it was that her best friend was destined for greatness. No matter where she went or what she did, Riley Matthews was going to change the world.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What is this?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow as she opened her locker. There was a picture of her and her boyfriend in there that wasn't there last week.

"Uhm, a picture of you and Josh?" Zay raised an eyebrow, confused about her confusion.

"Didn't you put it there?" Lucas asked, resting his side against one of the lockers.

"No," Maya shook her head. "You know how I feel about decorating my locker."

"It makes you feel like you actually enjoy school," Riley chuckled.

"Exactly," Maya nodded. "It gives me a homey feeling at school. Something that I never want to feel."

"So why are you complaining about a picture of you and Josh?" Smackle asked.

"How did it get here?" Maya asked. "Did any of you put it here?"

"How would we get a picture of you and Josh?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well how did it get here then?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it fell out of your purse?" Riley suggested.

"Maybe," Maya looked back at the picture and scratched the side of her head. She didn't remember having the picture there but who knows. Maybe she had kept the picture in her purse for some reason. Suddenly the bell rang and she sighed. "I guess we have to go to class."

"Smile Peaches," Riley looped her arm through her best friend's. "Before you know it we will be done with high school and you will miss these days."

"I sincerely doubt that," Maya said but knew her best friend was partially right. She was going to miss these moments with her best friends.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Lucas asked me to prom!" Riley exclaimed as she excitedly rushed in to Topanga's the next day. Her boyfriend followed behind and smirked at his girlfriend's excitement.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes in excitement. "When?"

"After school," Riley smiled wide and dropped down next to her best friend and uncle. "He had a single chocolate rose and asked me in that giant hole that I used to hide in freshman year."

"Why did you do that?" Josh laughed at his friend.

"Because that was where I almost lost her. That was the moment I realized just how important she really was and I knew I could have potentially screwed everything up for us," Lucas explained. "It kind of felt like a significant spot for us."

"I think that was the one time I really saw you yell at her," Maya said. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She remembered the words he had said to her and the heartbreak on her best friend's face.

"We got past it," Riley smiled at her boyfriend. She hated that particular day but if anything, it made them stronger. It was another moment that defined them as a couple.

"Well yay for prom!" Maya clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I'm so excited," Riley smiled and leaned back against the couch. She looked over at her best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell Josh about the picture of you two in your locker?"

"You actually hung up a picture of us?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought that you didn't like decorating lockers?"

"I don't," Maya shook her head. "I didn't actually put the picture there."

"Huh?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together. "Then how did it get there?"

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "It might have fallen out of my purse."

"Aww," Josh smirked. "You carry around pictures of us?"

"Be quiet," Maya shot him a look and playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to your already big head."

"Whatever you say," Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You are a sap."

"I am not!" Maya protested.

"Yes you are," Josh laughed.

"And people call us the mushy ones," Lucas smirked at his girlfriend.

"Be quiet Huckleberry," Maya shot him a look and he just raised his hands in defense.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I have no idea Riles," Maya said into the phone as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. "Maybe blue?"

 _"_ _Blue would look nice," Riley agreed. "It would match both of your eyes."_

"That's true," Maya agreed. "What color do you think you're going to wear?"

 _"_ _I don't know," Riley said. "Maybe a purple or green?'_

"Green to match Ranger Rick's eyes?" Maya teased.

 _"_ _No," Riley laughed. "He said that he loves that color on me."_

"It does look really good on you," Maya agreed. "I have to agree with him on that one."

 _"_ _I just can't wait for prom," Riley said._

"Me neither," Maya admitted as she opened the front door to her apartment. She walked straight to her bedroom, dropping her back pack by the front door. "I am ready to go to sleep. It's been a long week."

 _"_ _It's only Tuesday," Riley pointed out._

"I know," Maya groaned. She pushed the door open to her bedroom and raised an eyebrow. "What in the world?"

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked._

"There is a painting of two cavemen sitting on my bed," Maya explained.

 _"_ _What?" Riley laughed. "Why?"_

"I have no idea," Maya said and walked closer to the painting. As she got closer she saw writing on it. "There is something on it."

 _"_ _What does it say?" Riley asked._

"We may die holding hands, but did you know our favorite thing to do is dance?" Maya recited.

 _"_ _That's random," Riley laughed._

"There's more," Maya said after flipping it over. She felt her heart flip when she read the back and quickly turned around to face her door. "I have to call you back, Riles." She said and then quickly hung up the phone.

"So, will you?" Josh asked. He was standing there with a single rose in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Josh," Maya whispered and then bit her lip.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Josh asked.

"Of course!" Maya exclaimed. She rushed over to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms. She leaned forward and started to pepper his face with a bunch of kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Josh leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Where in the world did you find that painting?" Maya asked. He had put her down and walked to sit with her on the bed.

"I had it made," Josh said. "It felt kind of appropriate."

"It's very creative," Maya agreed.

"I started this off by putting the picture of the two of us in your locker," Josh explained.

"That was you?" Maya widened her eyes.

"It was," Josh nodded. "I got my brother to let me in early that morning and Riley told me which locker was yours."

"She knew?" Maya asked. She was surprised her best friend had been able to play it off like she didn't know. She was usually never able to keep secrets from her.

"She did," Josh nodded. "So, what did you do?"

"I hung it up in my locker," Maya said.

"You broke your decorating your locker rule for me?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I figured you were worth breaking my own rule," Maya smiled at him. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can't wait to go to prom with you," Josh said. He stood up and then held out a hand for his girlfriend. She accepted it and stood up, feeling him wrap his hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and took a step closer to him. "Dance with me," he whispered.

"There's no music on," Maya whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Josh shook his head. The two started to sway to the imaginary beat and it felt completely natural. "This is going to be us in just a few months."

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Maya asked.

"Right," Josh nodded and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest and could hear the sound of his heart beating. It sounded like it skipped a beat and she could relate to the feeling. Every time she was around him, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey Josh?" Maya looked up at him and saw the sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Josh looked down at her and pulled her even closer.

"Thank you," Maya whispered.

"For what?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"For being with me. For loving me. For being you," Maya said. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She felt the love shoot from her heart straight down to her toes.

"It's you and me, right?" Josh asked.

"It's you and me," Maya nodded.

"Today, tomorrow and every day after," Josh promised.

"Today, tomorrow and every day after," Maya repeated and she smiled sweetly.

"I love you blondie," Josh smirked.

"I love you too blue eyes," Maya teased. He laughed and then leaned down to kiss her. The feeling in their hearts felt as new as the day they met each other. They knew their love was only going to keep growing but that's okay. They loved each other today, tomorrow and every day after.


	19. Chapter 19

**You all are absolutely amazing! Oh my goodness, the amount of support I have gotten so far on this story is incredibly heartwarming. I love reading your reviews and seeing what you think of this story! It will go on for as long as you continue to enjoy it. I cannot thank you enough for the continued support and sweet words. They are truly amazing and you have no idea how much they mean to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"A caveman?" Zay raised an eyebrow. "Why did he ask you with a caveman?"

"Is this a sentimental thing?" Lucas chimed in before leaning his back against one of the lockers.

"Yeah," Maya nodded and blushed slightly. "It's from years ago."

"When you were trying to woo him?" Farkle asked.

"Woo?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her friend and chuckled.

"Who says?" Zay smirked and then rested against one of the lockers.

"Ivy league students say that!" Farkle insisted.

"Only you honey," Smackle rested a hand on his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

"I am trying to broaden my vocabulary," Farkle explained.

"Oh joy," Maya groaned. "I was having trouble keeping up with the vocabulary that you already used."

"So everyone is all set for prom?" Lucas asked.

"Yup," Smackle nodded. "Farkle asked me over the weekend."

"And I asked Katie over the weekend," Zay added.

"So, prom weekend?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you want to do it at my beach house?" Farkle asked.

"Is that okay with your parents?" Riley asked, lifting her backpack up further on her shoulder.

"Sure," Farkle shrugged. "I don't think they really care. They know we are responsible and won't ruin the beach house."

"I feel like we should take a vacation this summer," Zay said.

"A vacation?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Zay nodded. "A trip before we all start college. A way to celebrate graduating from high school."

"We could go to Texas," Smackle suggested.

"What?" Farkle laughed. "Why do you want to go to Texas?"

"Because I wasn't there the last time you all went. I want to go!" Smackle explained.

"You should be glad that you didn't go," Riley winced. Lucas shot his girlfriend a look and she bit her lip. That was the place that almost ruined everything for the two of them.

"It wasn't really fun," Maya added. She and her best friend shared a look, one full of meaning and understanding. It was the place that really tested their friendship.

"I'm sure Josh would love it," Zay chimed in. Maya bit her lip because she did think her boyfriend would enjoy that. The starry nights and the open land. It would be something new for the two of them and a new adventure for them to experience together.

"How about we think about it?" Riley suggested. She wasn't totally opposed to the idea of a group trip there. If she was going to go there for college potentially, she would have to get over the past and deal with it.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lucas nodded. The bell rang and they all heard the blonde groan.

"Why do we still have to go to class?" Maya whined. Riley looped an arm through her best friend's and chuckled.

"Only a few more months Peaches," Riley insisted.

"Let the countdown begin," Maya clapped her hands together in excitement.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You snore," Maya said. Josh opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as everything came into focus. He saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down to lay with him.

"I do not," Josh insisted and then let out a yawn.

"You're cute when you're sleepy," Maya said.

"How long have you been sitting there, watching me sleep?" Josh asked. He adjusted himself on his bed and got a better look at his girlfriend.

"Like five minutes," Maya shrugged. "Connor let me in on his way to class."

"Man I'm tired," Josh groaned. "I got out of class and literally went right to sleep as soon as I got back here. This week has been stressful."

"School work?" Maya asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Papers and exams," Josh nodded.

"Well how can I help?" Maya asked.

"You can write my papers and take my exams for me," Josh said.

"You really want me to do that for you?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"It will be good practice for when you're in college," Josh insisted.

"I think I'll wait until I actually get here," Maya said. "I'm good moral support though. Whenever you need a hug, I'm your girl."

"A hug, huh?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean," Maya blushed at the look he was giving her. "I'm also pretty good at buying coffee and donuts."

"Oh yeah?" Josh chuckled and then rolled over so that he was hovering over her.

"I'm assuming you want that hug now?" Maya teased. Josh leaned down and kissed her square on the lips, resting his hands on either side of her.

"Sure," Josh nodded and kissed her again. "I want that hug now."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted as she watched her best friend walk into her bedroom.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled and then walked to sit with her at the bay window. "What's going on? You sounded urgent on the phone."

"They are here," Riley said as she held up three envelopes.

"Your college acceptances," Maya widened her eyes and took a deep breath. She saw the envelope from Baylor University, Fordham University, and NYU. They all seemed to be taunting her and she felt the nerves brewing in her stomach. This was a huge moment.

"I haven't opened any of them yet," Riley said. "I wanted to open them with you."

"I'm here," Maya scooted closer and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Whatever any of them say, we will figure it out."

"Okay," Riley nodded and then picked up the first envelope. Fordham University, a college right here in New York. The blonde watched the brunette open the envelope and then read the words in front of her. "I got in."

"That's amazing!" Maya exclaimed and smiled wide. She saw her best friend pick up the envelope from NYU and then quickly open it. She scanned the words in front of her before looking up at her best friend.

"I got in," Riley bit her lip and the blonde felt like her heart might explode.

"I guess that just leaves this one," Maya picked up the envelope from Baylor University. The college that was in Texas. The college that could take her best friend away from her for the next four years. Something she was not ready for.

"I'm not ready," Riley admitted and gripped the envelope. It was like she was reading her best friend's mind.

"I'm not either," Maya shook her head. They both knew it wasn't the letter they weren't ready for. It was the idea of being separated that they weren't ready for. The blonde nodded at her best friend and gestured towards the envelope. "Let's see what it says."

"Here goes nothing," Riley said and then slowly opened the envelope. The silence in the bedroom lingered between the two best friends as the brunette read the words in front of her. If you asked Maya, she would tell you that it felt like hours passed as she waited for an answer from her best friend. It felt like they were moving at a snail's pace.

"Well?" Maya asked, feeling impatient. "What does it say?"

"I got accepted," Riley said and then looked up at her best friend. "I got into all three of them."

"I guess now you have a choice to make," Maya said and bit her lip.

"I guess I do," Riley nodded and shared a look with the blonde. Now it came down to where Riley's heart would lead her. There was nothing the blonde could do. She just had to hope that Riley wanted to stay in the city.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya sat in the booth of the diner where she was having dinner with her boyfriend and watched as he talked to one of his friend's from school. He had excused himself to have a quick conversation with him and the blonde didn't mind. She loved seeing Josh interact with his friends. He was so outgoing and charismatic. He had this way about him that she loved. In her eyes, he could brighten the entire room. It was something she admired most about him. He attracted random people without even realizing it. Everyone always seemed to gravitate towards him.

She wondered if she would be like that at NYU. She wondered if she would have as easy of a time making friends. She knew Josh didn't start off college that way but it was something he had grown into as college went on. She hoped she made friends. She knew that no one would ever replace her group. No one would ever make her laugh the way Zay did. Challenge her intellectually the way Smackle did. Comfort her the way Farkle did. Protect her the way Lucas did. No one in the world would ever come close to comparing to her bond with Riley. She knew that her friends would always hold the biggest part of her heart.

"Hey," Josh interrupted her from her thoughts when he sat back down in front of her. She smiled because the man in front of her held the other biggest part of her heart.

"Hey," Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked. "You look about a million miles away."

"Riles got all of her college acceptance letters back today," Maya explained.

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. This was the moment she had been dreading for weeks. "What did they say?"

"She got into Fordham, NYU and Baylor. She got into all three of them," Maya said.

"That's amazing," Josh said. He made a mental note to call his niece and congratulate her later on. He was so incredibly proud of her and all that she had accomplished. He then noticed the look on his girlfriend's face and reached out to grab her hand.

"She could go to Texas for real now," Maya said. "Before it was kind of possibility because she wasn't accepted. Now she is accepted and can really go to Texas."

"That doesn't mean she will," Josh shook his head.

"But she might," Maya insisted.

"Yeah she might," Josh said and then squeezed her hand. "But we'll get through it."

"I know we will," Maya nodded and squeezed his hand right back.

"You know what this calls for, right?" Josh asked.

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together at him.

"Follow me," Josh tossed the money on the table for their bill and then dragged her out of the booth. She followed him and tried to keep up with his pace.

"Where in the world are we going?" Maya asked.

"You'll see," Josh insisted. She decided to just play along because she knew her boyfriend would never take her somewhere that she hated. That just wasn't him. He abruptly stopped walking and she slammed right into his back.

"Ow!" Maya protested and looked up at her boyfriend in confusion. "Why did you just stop like that?"

"We are here," Josh said. She looked up at the sign and then smiled at her boyfriend.

"We are going to paint," Maya said.

"Splatter paint," Josh said and then smirked at his girlfriend. "So I hope you don't love that outfit too much."

"I don't," Maya laughed. She did love her outfit but a little paint on it wouldn't kill her. She was curious as to what he meant by splatter paint.

"Let's go," Josh said, pulling her inside.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You look kind dorky with those googles," Maya teased.

"You look kinda sexy," Josh smirked at her.

"How did you manage to set this up?" Maya asked.

"Let's just say I know someone who works here and they let us use the back room," Josh explained.

"So you've had this planned the whole time?" Maya asked.

"I sure have," Josh nodded and then lifted up a paint brush. He flicked it in her direction and before she knew it, she was covered in green paint.

"Josh!" Maya explained.

"I think green might be my favorite color on you," Josh smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow before picking up her paint brush and flicking it at him, covering him in blue paint. "I think the blue paint makes your eyes pop."

"It's on," Josh said.

It's on was right. Paint was tossed around the room and before they knew it the two were covered in paint. Maya giggled and jumped onto her boyfriend's back, making sure to smear him with all the paint she was covered in. She jumped down and then tried to duck as he tossed more paint at her. She was pretty sure that she was covered from head to toe in paint and as she looked at her boyfriend, she realized he was too. They were quite the sight but she didn't care. She was too happy to really care.

"Come here," Maya gestured him closer and then reached for her cellphone. She opened up the camera app and watched him walk behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, the two smiling at the camera. Then they made a silly face and she absolutely adored the pictures.

"Did you have fun?" Josh asked.

"I did," Maya nodded. "This was exactly what I needed."

"Good," Josh smiled at her. She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"I love you too beautiful," Josh said and then leaned down to kiss her. A kiss that sent fireworks through both of their bodies.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I don't want to go home," Maya groaned. She had her hand laced together with his and they were walking towards her apartment. They were both getting strange looks from being covered in paint but neither of them cared.

"I don't want to go back to school," Josh said.

"I guess school is kind of important," Maya sighed.

"Unfortunately so," Josh nodded. They stopped in front of her building and she smiled up at him.

"You have a little bit of blue paint," Maya said and then reached out to brush it off his cheek.

"You just wanted to rub my cheek," Josh smirked.

"You wish," Maya laughed.

"Always," Josh nodded and then leaned down to kiss her. She felt him rest his hands on her hips and felt her toes curl from the passion in the kiss.

"Maya?" A deep voice interrupted the two. They pulled apart and looked in the direction of the questioning voice. Maya felt her stomach drop and swallowed hard. She saw her boyfriend looking at her in confusion but she was so lost in the moment.

"Kermit?" Maya asked, her blue eyes widening.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, gritting her teeth and avoiding eye contact.

"I was in town for some business and I ran into your mom," Kermit explained. "She told me that you were about to graduate from high school."

"I am," Maya nodded. She shuffled on her feet uncomfortably and made eye contact with her boyfriend. He seemed confused about what was going on but was standing silently, observing. Something he always did.

"She also said you were going to NYU in the fall," Kermit said.

"Yup," Maya nodded again.

"That's incredible," Kermit said. She noticed the proud smile on his face but it did nothing for her.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean?" Kermit raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Why are you standing here and acting like you're proud of me?" Maya asked. "You've never done it before, so why now? Is it because Josh is standing here and you want to act like the proud father?"

"Father?" Josh repeated, his eyes widening. It then dwelled on him. Kermit. Kermit was Maya's biological father. It all made sense now.

"How could I forget?" Maya looked over at her boyfriend and shrugged. "Josh, this is my father Kermit. Kermit, this is my boyfriend Josh. Someone who hasn't abandoned me."

"Maya-," Kermit started to say but the blonde cut him off.

"What did you expect? Did you expect me to just willingly open my arms and accept you? Did you expect some warm greeting from me?" Maya asked and then shrugged again. "I have a dad."

"I met him," Kermit nodded. "He was with your mom the other day."

"Shawn is perfect. He has been there for me since the moment he met me. He loves me and would do just about anything for me. He's my dad," Maya said. Josh reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. It sent a wave of comfort throughout her body and she was glad to have him there with her.

"I'm sorry," Kermit sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Maya shook her head. "I'm sure you have your reasons for everything you've done to me over the last seventeen years of my life. I'm sure they are very good excuses but I don't want to hear them. I'm done wondering and waiting. I'm okay. I'm happy."

"You look happy," Kermit said.

"I am," Maya nodded. "I have the best family, the best friends, and the best boyfriend. I have all I need in life."

"I guess there's no place for me here then," Kermit said.

"Goodbye Kermit," Maya said.

"Goodbye Maya," Kermit said. He sent his daughter one last longing look before turning and walking away.

The blonde held her breath until he was out of sight. Her knees felt slightly weak and it was as if her boyfriend sensed that. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't cry. She was past crying over Kermit. She just held onto her boyfriend for dear life, as if to make sure he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere," Josh whispered into her hair. She felt him kiss her head and it made her hug him tighter. He pulled her closer and continued to rub circles over her lower back. It was the exact comfort that she needed.

"I don't know why he still has this power over me," Maya sighed as she pulled back to look at her boyfriend. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Because he's your father," Josh said. He saw her about to protest so he quickly continued. "Shawn is your dad but he's your father. There is a part of you that will always hold hope he wants to come around but you've long given up wanting him to come around. It's normal, Maya."

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"I love you too," Josh's eyes softened. He took a step closer to his beautiful girlfriend and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Today, tomorrow, and every day after."

"Today, tomorrow, and every day after," Maya repeated and smiled. He leaned down and their lips touched almost instantly. It swarmed her belly with butterflies and it was a feeling she always wanted to feel.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You're kidding," Riley narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Not even a little," Maya shook her head and rested her back against the window behind the bay window.

"What could he possibly want?" Riley asked, the annoyance and anger filling her body.

"To congratulate me on graduating and NYU," Maya said.

"Oh please," Riley rolled her eyes. The blonde had to hold back a chuckle because her best friend angry was a sight to see. It didn't happen often, but when it did step back. She loved how protective she was over her and how much she disliked Kermit. "He could've sent an email or stayed away."

"I told him to go away," Maya said.

"You did?" Riley widened her eyes.

"More or less," Maya shrugged. She relayed the conversation and watched as her best friend listened intently.

"Well that's a way for Josh to meet him," Riley chuckled.

"Josh did not look pleased to see him," Maya said.

"Well duh," Riley said. "You are the love of his life and that is the man who hurt you the most. Of course he wasn't pleased to see him."

"Love of his life?" Maya repeated, feeling her heart start to pound furiously in her chest.

"You don't think you're the love of his life?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "We've only been together for a little over six months."

"But you've known him for almost ten years. You have been completely into him since the moment you met him. Just because you weren't together doesn't mean you didn't know how you felt about him," Riley explained. "You always knew. I always knew. Heck, even he always knew."

"I just can't imagine a life where I'm not with Josh," Maya admitted.

"I mean you have stayed single since you two agreed to play the long game," Riley pointed out. "Even he stayed single. I would put a lot of money on the two of you ending up together."

"It's kind of scary to think that," Maya said.

"But exciting," Riley said. She smiled as she thought about Lucas and their future. "It's a comforting feeling to know that you are with the person you love and want to spend your life with."

"I want to spend my life with Josh," Maya whispered and bit her lip.

"And it makes me happy to hear that," Riley said before poking her best friends leg with her toe and smirking. "Aunt Maya."

"You better believe it," Maya smirked. The two best friends fell into a fit of giggles but neither knew how true that statement was. Neither realized just how serious the relationship between Riley's best friend and uncle really was in that exact moment.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Josh?" Kermit asked, walking into Topanga's and taking a seat across from the young man.

"You came," Josh said, slightly surprised.

"Well you sounded urgent and like you really wanted to talk to me," Kermit said.

"Do you want anything?" Josh asked, gesturing to the counter behind him.

"No," Kermit shook his head. "I'm trying to cut back on how much coffee I drink."

"Gotcha," Josh nodded. The two men sat in silence for the next few minutes, an uncomfortable one at that.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Kermit finally asked.

"I want you to stay away from Maya," Josh said.

"What?" Kermit scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You've hurt her enough. You've made her wait around for you plenty of times and I want you to stay away from her for good," Josh said.

"What gives you the right to say this to me?" Kermit narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about my relationship with Maya?'

"What relationship?" Josh snapped. "You have no relationship and you made sure of that. You never wanted any part in helping her grow up so you don't get any part now that she's all grown up. You don't get to be there for her success."

"Does she know you're saying all of this?" Kermit asked.

"No," Josh shook his head.

"I don't think she'll like that you went behind her back. Maya strikes me as the kind of girl who can fight her own battles. She doesn't need her boyfriend to do it for her," Kermit snapped.

"She can fight her own battles but she doesn't need to. She never needs to fight alone anymore because I'm going to make sure of that. That girl is the love of my life and I am going to make sure that she never feels the pain you caused her again. I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure she is always happy because if anyone in this world deserves it it's her," Josh explained and then stood up. "Don't come to see her again. You've hurt her enough and she doesn't need the pain when you inevitably hurt her again. I won't let you hurt her again."

"I-," Kermit went to say but was cut off.

"Goodbye Kermit," Josh said and then walked out of Topanga's. He left Maya's biological father shocked and in complete disbelief. Josh just hoped he got the message. He hoped he stayed away for good this time.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Do you want him around again?" Katy asked, walking to sit on the couch with her daughter. "Do you want him to be here this time?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "I've accepted that he will never be there."

"And does that upset you?" Shawn chimed in, sitting in the chair across from his wife and step-daughter.

"Honestly?" Maya asked, before shrugging her shoulders. "Not anymore. I used to wish for the chance to get to know him. For him to come back and be proud of the girl that I am."

"He would be very proud," Katy insisted.

"But I don't care if he's proud. It doesn't matter to me anymore," Maya said. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Katy asked.

"Because you're proud mom and that's all I need. You worked to make sure I always had a roof over my head. You let me go to the Matthews house for most of my meals because you knew it was what was best for me. You sacrificed so much so that I would be happy and okay," Maya explained. She saw her mom brush a tear off her face so she reached out to grab her hand. "You have always been enough, mom."

"I love you so much, baby girl. More than you'll ever know," Katy said.

"I love you too mom," Maya promised and then turned to face Shawn. "Plus, why would I need him when I had you?"

"Maya-," Shawn tried to say but she cut him off.

"You met me when I was already a teenager but it didn't matter. You didn't care that I wasn't yours. You loved me and cared for me since the moment you met me. You wanted me to be your daughter and that's more than I could have ever asked for. You are the best dad that I could've ever asked for," Maya said.

"I love you kiddo," Shawn said and smiled at his blonde daughter.

"I love you too dad," Maya smiled at him. "No more sappy though. I say we order pizza and have a family movie night."

"Now that sounds perfect to me," Katy said.

"I'll order the pizza," Shawn said.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Maya greeted. It was the following afternoon and she could see her boyfriend pacing his dorm room nervously.

"Maya! Hey!" Josh widened his eyes and stopped his pacing when he saw her in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together. "You sounded really freaked out when you asked me to come over and you look like you're about to pace a hole into the ground."

"Don't be mad at me," Josh pleaded.

"Uh oh," Maya widened her eyes. "That doesn't sound good. What did you do?"

"I thought I was helping but now I'm not sure you're going to see it that way," Josh explained.

"Joshua!" Maya exclaimed and he looked over at her. He could see the concern in her blue eyes so he took a deep breath.

"I saw Kermit," Josh said and he saw the surprise flash across her face.

"What?" Maya asked. "When?"

"Yesterday," Josh said. "I asked him to meet me at Topanga's. I told him that I wanted him to stay away from you. I said he had already caused you enough pain and that he didn't deserve to be here for you during your success."

"Oh," Maya said and let the words sink in.

The dorm room fell silent and he felt his stomach start to turn. He couldn't read her face and wasn't sure what she was thinking. He wasn't sure if she was mad or if she was okay. He hated not knowing what was going through his girlfriend's mind. Had he messed everything up? Was she going to not want to talk to him because he meddled? He was about to say something when she quickly walked over to him and crashed her lips against his. He was surprised at first but recovered quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. She eventually pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I take it you aren't mad at me?" Josh asked.

"I'm not mad at you," Maya shook her head. "I love that you did that for me. I love that you protected me and made sure that he wouldn't hurt me again."

"I told him that you never needed to fight another battle alone. That I would make sure that you were happy for the rest of your life and that I was always going to fight for you," Josh explained. "You're the love of my life, Maya."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I know it's only been six months but I know. I know that this is where we are supposed to be and that we are supposed to be with each other. Maybe that's scary and maybe it's too soon but who says you have to wait years to know? We've already waited years to be together," Josh said. "I don't want to wait any longer to tell you how I really feel."

"I love you," Maya said and blinked back a few days. "I've always loved you and I always will love you."

"Today, tomorrow, and every day after," Josh said and she felt her heart flutter.

"Today, tomorrow and every day after," Maya promised and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. This was exactly where she belonged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 21**

"Hey baby," Josh greeted when he saw his girlfriend walk into Topanga's the next day. The blonde looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey," Maya waved and then walked over to sit with him on one of the couches. She dropped down with a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head before speaking.

"Is everything okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm sleepy," Maya sighed. "Being a senior is exhausting."

"Well yeah," Josh chuckled. "It is supposed to prepare you for college."

"I thought it was going to be parties and sleeping," Maya pouted.

"That's college," Josh said.

"Really?" Maya looked up excited and saw him smirking. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Well I mean you do party and sleep," Josh laughed. "But you also have papers, exams, and stress too."

"You're not very good at this whole pep talk thing," Maya shook her head and leaned back against the couch.

"You look like you could use a nap," Josh said.

"I could use a nap," Maya said. "I could use about a week of naps."

"Well let's go then," Josh said. He stood up and held out a hand in front of his girlfriend's face.

"Go where?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"To take a nap," Josh said. He wiggled his fingers and then raised an eyebrow at her. "We are going to go take a nap."

"We are, are we?" Maya asked, a soft chuckle escaping her. She loved the fact that her boyfriend suggested a nap. She would love nothing more than to curl up into his arms and fall into a peaceful sleep.

"We are," Josh nodded. She reached out and grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand. He pulled her up from her seat and leaned forward to kiss her quickly. She smiled and then pulled back with a smirk.

"No time for kissing mister! I need that nap before I get grumpy," Maya teased.

"Yes ma'am," Josh smirked. "I promise to protect you from those ballerina's in your nightmares."

"Joshua Matthews!" Maya turned to shoot him a look and he laughed.

"I won't let any of them hurt you," Josh nudged her side and she rolled her eyes.

"You're awful," Maya shook her head.

"It's a good thing you love me then," Josh said.

"Maybe so," Maya smiled at him. It was a good thing he loved her. It was everything to her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya slowly opened her eyes and felt herself feeling disoriented. She let out a long yawn and then stretched her arm. She felt her side make contact with another person and she looked down to see her boyfriend asleep next to her. She smiled because he was the absolute sweetest when he slept. He was on his back. He had one arm behind his head and the other stretched out towards the side of the bed where she was sleeping. His mouth was slightly opened and she could hear the soft breaths he was taking. He looked so peaceful.

She felt her heart flutter at the feeling of the two of them in the bed together. It wasn't like it was the first time they had been in a bed together. It was far from the first time but this was the first time they had ever actually slept in the same bed. It felt like a big step for them. It felt like the two of them were moving even further into their relationship. She scooted closer to her boyfriend and then rested her head against his chest. She felt him shift slightly and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Josh asked. She could hear the sleep in his tone and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"How would you know if I was? Your eyes are closed," Maya said.

"I know things," Josh teased.

"You are still so sarcastic even when you're half asleep," Maya giggled.

"It's a part of my charm that I can never turn off," Josh said. He slowly opened his eyes and she saw the baby blue eyes that she loved so much. The eyes that made her feel so safe and comfortable. The eyes she wanted to spend forever looking into.

"You still look sleepy," Maya whispered. She reached out and ran one of her thumbs underneath his eye.

"You say the sweetest things to Maya Penelope," Josh smirked.

"What can I say?" Maya teased. "My sass is who I am. You knew this when you started dating me."

"I sure did," Josh nodded. He pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can we share a bed? Are we good at this?" Josh asked.

"Hmm," Maya pretended to think about it and then laughed. "You do snore a lot."

"And you breath like Darth Vader," Josh retorted.

"I do not!" Maya protested.

"Do too," Josh said.

"Whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and smiled. "You think it's adorable."

"I sure do," Josh nodded.

"I think I could get used to sharing a bed with you," Maya admitted.

"Me too," Josh whispered and pulled her closer.

"I just want to stay here all night," Maya sighed.

"I want you to stay here," Josh said.

"I could tell my parents that I'm sleeping at Riley's and just sleep here," Maya suggested.

"Absolutely not," Josh shook his head.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes. "Why not? Don't most boyfriends beg their girlfriends to do that?"

"Because I am not going to risk Shawn or Cory finding out the truth," Josh said. "I will not tempt it."

"Afraid of your big brother and his bff?" Maya teased.

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"Don't worry," Maya laughed out loud and rubbed his arm. "I'll protect you from them."

"Don't patronize me," Josh shot his girlfriend a look.

"Never babe," Maya smiled.

"Come here," Josh pulled her closer and kissed her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss. She knew she would go home that night but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the time she had with him now.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Riley?" Josh asked, walking into her bedroom and seeing her curled up in her bed. She was staring off into space and seemingly ignoring him.

"Hi," Riley mumbled.

"Uh oh," Josh widened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Riley shook her head.

"Come here," Josh patted the bay window and gestured for her to sit down with him. She reluctantly got out of her bed and sat down with her uncle. "Talk to me."

"Life sucks," Riley mumbled. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

"Did you and Lucas have a fight?" Josh asked, sensing that it had something to do with his niece's boyfriend.

"Yes," Riley nodded. "A bad fight."

"About what?" Josh asked.

"College," Riley sighed. "He thinks I'm set on New York and that I don't want to go with him Texas. I think he's stubborn and only hears what he wants to hear."

"Did you say that to him?" Josh winced.

"Sort of," Riley then winced herself.

"Do you not want to go to Texas?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I guess I'm scared, Uncle Josh. I'm afraid to leave everything that I know and everything that I'm comfortable with. I'm afraid to start over."

"And Lucas thinks this is your way of backing out of your future together?" Josh asked.

"Probably," Riley nodded.

"He is an insecure western hero," Josh smirked.

"It's not true though," Riley insisted. "I would never want to back out of a future with him. I love him so much. Me having doubts about Texas has nothing to do with him and everything to do with my fear of being alone."

"Did you tell him that?" Josh asked.

"No," Riley sighed. "I sort of got mad and walked away."

"Aren't you two supposed to be really good at communication?" Josh nudged her side. She chuckled softly and then nodded at her uncle.

"Yeah we are," Riley nodded.

"So talk to him, Riley. Be honest with him and let your hearts decide what you want. Listen to them because they know what's best for you," Josh insisted.

"Thanks Uncle Josh," Riley smiled at her uncle.

"Anything for my favorite niece," Josh smiled at her.

"You're lucky I'm your only niece," Riley laughed.

"Don't worry," Josh smirked. "You'd still be my favorite."

"If you insist," Riley teased and leaned into his side for a hug.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya greeted her friend when she saw him sitting alone at Topanga's. He was twirling a coffee cup around in his hands and nodded in greeting at her. "Uh oh."

"What?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together at her.

"I know that look," Maya pointed at his face and then took a seat across from him.

"What look?" Lucas shrugged.

"The 'I'm fighting with Riley and now I'm upset' look," Maya explained. She watched as he just shrugged again before going back to play with his coffee cup. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Lucas shook his head.

"Let me guess," Maya said. "This has to do with college."

"I don't think she wants to go to Texas with me," Lucas said. "I think she wants to stay here but she just won't say it."

"And you think it's because she doesn't want to be with you?" Maya put the pieces together.

"How could I not?" Lucas shrugged. "I would be in Texas and she is having second thoughts about it. Makes me think she's having second thoughts about me too."

"Well that's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Maya said.

"Maya-," Lucas said but she cut him off.

"You know Riley," Maya said. "Probably better than most, not me, but most. She gets nervous when you are trying to take her out of her comfort zone. She panics and retreats to what she knows. Texas would be a huge change for her and if I remember correctly, she does not have the fondest memories of Texas."

"I know," Lucas sighed.

"She has come a long way but she's still our Riley. She still gets insecure, nervous and panics. This is a huge decision for her and she's going to lash out. It's not because she's unsure of her feelings for you. If there is one thing I know about that girl, it's how much she loves you. She's just afraid because this is a huge leap for her and your future," Maya explained.

"I should probably talk to her," Lucas said. He knew Maya was right and realized she was the perfect person to talk to right now. If there was anyone in this world who could crack the Riley Matthews code, it was Maya.

"She loves you and she's trying her best," Maya promised.

"Thanks Maya," Lucas smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Don't mention it Ranger Rick," Maya nodded at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What do you think they are going to do?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," Maya shook her head and lifted her legs underneath her. She saw him grab a pillow from her couch and place it in his lap. They had just finished talking about their discussions with both Riley and Lucas.

"Do you think they'll go to Texas?" Josh asked.

"I honestly don't know," Maya shrugged. "I think it's going to be a last minute decision. I think they are going to spend the next few weeks trying to decide."

"She said they were considering going out there for spring break," Josh said.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "I think it's a chance for them to get a feel for it."

"We should all go," Josh suggested.

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"For spring break," Josh said. "Our spring breaks fall around the same time. I know we talked about going in the summer but let's all do it now. Help them make their decision."

"That could be fun," Maya agreed.

"Makes me extra grateful you got into NYU," Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Now we don't have to worry about the distance and deciding what to do," Josh explained.

"Do you think we would have made it?" Maya asked.

"Made what?" Josh asked. "Survived the distance?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"I do," Josh said.

"What makes you so sure?" Maya asked. She felt her heart start to race because it make her feel good to hear her boyfriend so certain about their future together.

"We both stayed single for three years. We played this long game and our feelings never wavered. I don't think a little distance in college would have been the thing to break us," Josh explained.

"I don't either," Maya agreed. "I think this was where we were always meant to be."

"Do you think we should have stopped the long game sooner?" Josh asked.

"Sometimes I say yes but that's because I wanted to be with you," Maya said.

"And the other times?" Josh asked.

"The other times I say no because it helped us grow," Maya said. "It helped us realize what we both really wanted. I feel like in a way it helped to appreciate what really have."

"It made me love you even more than I already did," Josh admitted.

"Yeah?" Maya smiled.

"Can I confess something?" Josh asked.

"Of course," Maya nodded and then scooted closer to him on the couch.

"I was kind of afraid that you would stop liking me," Josh admitted.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes.

"I was afraid because I made you wait so long and I was so hesitant that you would realize you didn't want to be with me anymore. You wouldn't want to be with someone who couldn't commit right away. I was afraid that I had lost you," Josh explained.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I was so afraid because I knew from the beginning how special you were. How special you are. I knew you weren't just another girlfriend and that scared me," Josh said. "I knew that there was a future for the two of us and I guess I pushed you away because I was afraid of what the commitment meant."

"I was afraid too," Maya admitted. She saw the surprise flash across his face so she reached out to grab his hand. "I have never been good at committing to a person. I have always been afraid of getting hurt or abandoned. I knew that if you ever left, it would kill me."

"I'm here," Josh promised.

"I waited this long for you, Josh. The long game was nothing to me. It never changed my feelings or made me think we wouldn't be together. If anything it strengthened my feelings for you," Maya said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Really," Maya nodded.

"This is the real deal, you know that right?" Josh asked. Maya reached out to grab his hand and scooted closer to him on the couch.

"I know," Maya nodded. "I am all in."

"I remember saying something similar to you at the very beginning of our relationship," Josh smiled at her.

"I still mean it," Maya promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh whispered. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Today, tomorrow and every day after."

"Today, tomorrow, and every day after," Maya promised and then closed the gap between them. She kissed him with all the love she felt for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 22**

April quickly fell upon the group and before they knew it, Spring Break was finally here. While they were all excited, no one was quite as excited as the blonde. Maya was looking forward to a week of no homework, no classes, no lectures, and no tests. She was ready to spend a week under the Texas stars with her boyfriend and very best friends. She was ready to take a much needed vacation and relax. She heard the final bell ring and quickly jumped out of her seat, rushing out of the classroom.

"You do realize that was not the final bell of the school year, right?" Lucas smirked as he followed his blonde friend into the hallway.

"Hush," Maya shot him a look and then smiled when she saw her best friend walking towards them. "We're free!"

"For a week," Riley chuckled. She smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled in return. There was still some tension between the two of them but it was much better than the other day.

"Freedom!" Zay exclaimed as he walked up to his group of best friends.

"See," Maya gestured to her friend. "Someone who understands how amazing this moment is."

"You two are really going to enjoy college," Farkle shook his head in amusement.

"So, what's the plan?" Smackle asked, resting her hip against the locker.

"Well our flight is really early tomorrow morning," Lucas said. They all heard Maya groan in response and everyone laughed.

"You can sleep on the plane Peaches," Riley insisted.

"Who is going to get the wonderful task of having to wake her up?" Zay smirked.

"I say we make Josh do it," Farkle said.

"I think he values his life," Smackle teased. Maya shot her friend a look and she just shrugged in response.

"Are we all going to sleep at Riley's tonight?" Zay asked. "This way we are all ready to go?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. Her mom and dad were the one's taking them to the airport so it made the most sense to sleep at her apartment.

"Your dad is letting Lucas sleep over?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend in surprise. She was completely surprised that Mr. Matthews would let Riley's boyfriend spend the night under his roof.

"The boys have to sleep in the living room," Riley rolled her eyes. She saw her boyfriend smirk in her direction and it made her cheeks turn a slight pink. It amazed her that he still had that effect on her.

"Now that sounds more like the Mr. Matthews we all know and love," Zay smirked.

"Who is that?" A voice from behind them shrieked. They all quickly turned around and when they did, Maya felt her heart start to race.

Walking in their direction was her boyfriend. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was walking directly towards her. The minute Maya made eye contact with Josh, he smirked at her. It was a smirk that let her know that everyone was staring at him, some gaping at him but he didn't care. All he cared about was the blonde in front of him. She felt herself blush slightly and she bit her lip. She knew her boyfriend was attractive but seeing him stare at her like this made him even more attractive.

"I have no idea," someone said back. "But he is so attractive."

"Sounds like you have some competition," Zay teased and nudged her side.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. She knew that none of these girls were competition. She knew that she was the only one that Josh wanted.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted. He leaned over and kissed Maya quickly.

"That's Maya's boyfriend?" One of the girls gasped. Maya turned around and shot her a smile. She quickly blushed and rushed off with her friends.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Smackle smiled sweetly and everyone had to suppress a chuckle.

"Smackle!" Farkle shrieked.

"Sorry," Smackle winced. "I know, inside voice."

"What are you doing here?" Maya turned back to face her boyfriend, a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm having a late lunch with Cory and told him that I would meet him here," Josh explained.

"So you didn't come to see me?" Maya pretended to pout and he smiled.

"Seeing you was an added bonus," Josh smirked.

"Gross," Zay groaned and stuck out his tongue at the couple.

"So, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"We are trying to figure out the plan for tonight and tomorrow," Maya explained.

"I think we all decided to sleep at Riley's so we don't have to worry about waiting for anyone in the morning," Lucas explained.

"My brother is letting you sleep under the same roof as Riley?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece's boyfriend.

"That's what I said!" Maya exclaimed.

"You two really are meant for each other," Riley shook her head and lifted her backpack onto her shoulder.

"We sure are," Josh smiled down at his girlfriend and she smiled up at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be interrogated?" Josh narrowed his eyes at his older brother and his brother's best friend.

"Don't call it an interrogation," Cory waved him off and then took a sip of his water.

"Exactly," Shawn agreed. He folded his hands together and then placed them on the table. "Consider it a friendly lunch."

"You set me up!" Josh looked at his brother. "I thought that it was just going to be the two of us."

"Well Shawnie heard about the lunch and insisted he tag along," Cory explained.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded. "You know Cory and I do everything together."

"I thought you would've grown out of that by now," Josh mumbled.

"Never!" Cory gasped and widened his eyes.

"How could you even insinuate that?" Shawn narrowed his eyes at the youngest Matthews child.

"So," Josh started and narrowed his eyes at the two lifelong best friends. "What's the purpose of this lunch?"

"Can't an older brother take out his little brother and best friend to lunch?" Cory shrugged. "Does there always have to be a reason?"

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"We just want to know how everything is going," Shawn said. "How's school?"

"It's good," Josh looked at them suspiciously. "Is this about Maya?"

"Why?" Shawn narrowed his eyes at him. "Should we be talking about Maya?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"Are you being good to her?" Shawn asked. "Are you treating her right? Are you respecting her wishes? Are you respecting my wishes?"

"Shawnie," Cory reached out and placed a hand on his best friend's arm. "Take a deep breath."

"Right," Shawn took a deep breath and then nodded. Josh widened his eyes in surprise and had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I love her," Josh said. Cory and Shawn both looked up quickly at that, giving the college kid a look of surprise.

"You love her?" Shawn asked.

"I'm in love with her. I know we are young and you might think it's too soon but I know how I feel. I know how she makes me feel. She's the best girl I have ever met in my life. She's smart, beautiful, graceful, kind and just an all-around great person. She's Maya," Josh said with a smile as he thought about his girlfriend.

"You love her," Shawn said, this time as a statement.

"I'm not going to hurt her or abandon her. I would never do that to her. She means too much to me," Josh promised.

"What's her favorite color?" Shawn raised an eyebrow at the guy in front of him who was like a little brother to him.

"Purple because it reminds her of Riley," Josh said. He knew she loved blue because of his eyes but he wasn't about to say that to her step-father and father figure.

"Favorite food?" Shawn asked. Josh could see his brother watching in amusement because he knew Shawn was just messing with him now. He was certain Cory had done something very similar to Lucas years ago when he and Riley started dating.

"Tacos," Josh smirked. He thought back to their first date and how she could eat them every day if you let her.

"Take care of her," Shawn finally relented. "She's been through enough and I don't want to see her crying. I don't want her to come home one day in tears because of something you did. I'm trusting you with my daughter, Josh."

"I promise I will take care of her. I will never make you regret giving me your blessing," Josh insisted.

"Then how about we order?" Cory suggested. He knew this lunch had gone well and that Shawn felt better about Josh dating Maya.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Are you done packing?" Riley asked, leaning back against the couch in Topanga's.

"What answer will make you the happiest?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed. "We leave first thing in the morning."

"And I will be ready by then," Maya promised. "I'm just waiting for Josh to finish his lunch with your dad then he's going to help me pack."

"Help you?" Riley raised an amused eyebrow at her best friend.

"I do not know what you are insinuating Riley Matthews," Maya smirked.

"Ew," Riley winced. "I would never insinuate anything. In case you have forgotten that is still my uncle."

"How could I forget?" Maya teased. She saw the brunette shake her head in amusement. "How are things with Lucas?"

"Better," Riley nodded. "We decided to let these few days in Texas make the decision for us."

"Did he feel better once you told him that you didn't want out of your future together?" Maya asked.

"Much better," Riley nodded. "I can't believe he ever thought that."

"Sometimes insecurities and fears get the best of you," Maya shrugged.

"Oh I know," Riley said. "But there will never be a time where I am not in love with Lucas Friar."

"Good," Maya smiled.

"Good?" Riley laughed.

"I know I give Ranger Rick a hard time but that's just because I'm protective over you. I don't think there is anyone better for you in this world. Lucas is perfect for you and I don't want to ever see you guys not together," Maya explained.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. "For what it's worth, I think the same thing about my Uncle Josh. I'm glad you're the one he fell in love with."

"Me too Riles," Maya smiled.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"They really did that?" Maya widened her eyes as she tossed another shirt into her suitcase.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life," Josh admitted. He walked over to her bed and plopped down, making a mess of all her clothes.

"Joshua!" Maya shrieked.

"Oops," Josh shrugged innocently and smiled at his girlfriend.

"You did that one purpose," Maya narrowed her eyes at him and reached for one of the shirts. She stopped when she felt him wrap his hands around her arm and smile up warmly at her.

"Come here," Josh pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. She giggled when he pulled her down onto the bed with him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi," Maya smiled at him.

"Hi," Josh whispered.

"I really have to finish packing so we can get to Riles house," Maya said.

"It can wait a few minutes," Josh insisted.

"And what do you plan to do to occupy your time these next few minutes?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a few ideas," Josh smirked.

"I swear you have a one track mind," Maya rolled her eyes and kissed him once before climbing off him.

"Where did you go?" Josh wined.

"There will be plenty of time for cuddling in Texas," Maya promised. "But if I don't finish packing then there won't be a Texas."

"Fine," Josh relented.

"Are you excited for Texas?" Maya asked.

"I am actually," Josh nodded. "Campfires and starry nights, what could be better?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Maya laughed.

"I think we are all going to have a good time," Josh said. He knew the last time they all went, it ended up causing huge problems. This time was different though. They were all in completely different places in their lives. This time Maya had Josh.

"I do too," Maya nodded. "We can finally enjoy Texas. Plus, we get to show you and Smackle around."

"She didn't go last time?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. He had heard stories about their last trip but he could never remember hearing about Smackle. He had just assumed she was there with them.

"No," Maya shook her head. "She and Farkle were still newish so she didn't come with us."

"Then it will definitely be fun," Josh said. He saw Maya zip her suitcase closed after finishing packing her clothes and she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Texas, here we come," Maya said.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I am curious! Where does everyone think Riley and Lucas are going to end up going to college? I have had their college choice planned from the very first chapter and am curious to see what you think! We are off to Texas now! Texas will be a couple of chapters but I have lots planned out for them. This first chapter is just an introduction/filler and getting them settled. Trust me, it will be nothing like the show. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 23**

"Wow," Josh widened his eyes as they walked up the long driveway to Pappy Joe's house.

"Welcome to Texas," Maya smiled up at the look of awe on her boyfriend's face.

"You grew up here?" Smackle chimed in. Her face was very similar to the one Josh was wearing. It was like they had never seen a sight so beautiful.

"Not in this exact house," Lucas shook his head. "But it was as good as my second home. If I wasn't at my house, then I was over here."

"Excuse you," Zay shot him a look.

"Or over at Zay's house," Lucas rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"That's better," Zay nodded.

"It's so beautiful," Josh said. "Like New York is beautiful, but this is a different kind of beautiful."

"Just wait until night time," Maya said. "The whole sky lights up."

"It's really gorgeous," Riley nodded.

"Like something you've never seen before," Farkle added.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Smackle asked.

"Well we should unpack and get settled," Lucas said.

"Then let's get some Texas grub," Zay said. He turned to face Farkle and raised an eyebrow. "Think you can handle it again?"

"I've been preparing all week for this," Farkle rested his hands on his stomach and nodded.

"Pappy Joe said he set the two rooms up for everyone," Lucas explained.

"Girls room and boy's room?" Maya asked.

"I think that's the only way my dad would let me come on this trip," Riley rolled her eyes.

"You two will be thirty and he's going to still try and get you two to sleep in different rooms," Maya smirked at her best friend.

"Don't I know it," Riley shook her head and then headed up the stairs to the house. Everyone followed the brunette towards the house and Maya held back to walk with her boyfriend.

"So, what do you think?" Maya smiled up at the man she was desperately in love with.

"I think we are going to have a great time," Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I was thinking the same thing," Maya agreed. She leaned into his side and stood there for a minute, relishing the feel of her boyfriend's arms around her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Well howdy cowboy," Maya smirked at her boyfriend as she walked into the living room. She had changed into a blue plaid shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her boyfriend was sitting on the couch and she blushed at the sight of him in a cowboy hat.

"Apparently this is the appropriate attire for Texas life," Josh laughed. "According to Zay at least."

"Of course it is," Maya shook her head and laughed. "Well, I think it makes you look very sexy."

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow and walked over towards her. He rested his hands on her hips and look down at her.

"Very sexy," Maya nodded and then smiled when he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room," Zay groaned as he walked into the living room with Farkle and Lucas.

"Don't be bitter because your girlfriend isn't here," Maya shot him a look.

"Why didn't you invite her?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Zay widened his eyes. "No way. It is way too early in our relationship for that."

"True," Farkle nodded. "Where are Smackle and Riley?"

"Finishing getting ready," Maya said. She leaned into her boyfriend's side and looked around the living room. This place held so many memories and it felt weird to be back. She felt Josh tighten his grip on her and she snuggled closer to him. Texas was even better this time because he was here with her.

"Here we are," Riley smiled as she walked into the living room with Smackle. She saw all her friends gathered around the living room and knew that they were ready for their first day out in Texas.

"So, who is ready to see Texas?" Zay clapped his hands together.

"Let's do this," Josh nodded.

"Where to first?" Lucas asked.

"Food!" Maya and Farkle both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Chubby's Barbeque?" Zay asked.

"Let's do it," Maya nodded and everyone quickly agreed with her.

"Is this place good?" Josh asked his girlfriend as they started to walk with their friends.

"So good," Maya nodded as she remembered the food. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"I like you," Josh smiled down at the blonde as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Maya giggled. "Well I kinda like you too."

"Only kinda?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only kinda," Maya teased and bumped his hip with hers. He reached over and tickled her side, causing her to let out a shriek and giggle. "Josh!"

"Still only kinda like me?" Josh smirked at her. She stopped walking and looked up at him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Okay, maybe I more than kinda like you. Maybe I like you a lot," Maya said.

"Maybe I love you," Josh said.

"Maybe I love you too," Maya lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend quickly on the lips. "Now let's go cowboy Boing."

"Oh here we go," Josh shook his head and let his girlfriend tug on his hand to get him to walk faster.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I'm so full," Farkle groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me too," Maya rested her hand on her belly full of barbeque food.

"What did you two think?" Lucas asked, looking at Josh and Smackle.

"That was delicious," Smackle said.

"Probably the best barbeque I've ever had," Josh agreed. "You can't find barbeque like that in New York."

"That's what I'm saying," Zay nodded.

"I think I'm going to need to walk a mile to burn all of that off," Maya said.

"You and me both," Riley nodded. She felt Lucas rub her back and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I have an idea," Zay said.

"Well that's never good," Farkle teased.

"Watch it," Zay shot him a look. Farkle smirked and everyone waited for Zay to express his idea. "Everyone has bathing suits right?"

"Yeah, why?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Let's go get changed into them and then we will be good to go," Zay said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"Oh yeah," Zay nodded.

"You aren't going to tell us?" Riley asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "It will be a fun surprise."

"Well then let's go," Smackle said and everyone nodded in agreement. They knew that Zay and Lucas could be suggesting anything but it was kind of exciting to wait for the surprise.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Woah," Maya widened her eyes in surprise.

"Woah is right," Riley agreed. "This place is gorgeous."

"Did you two come here a lot?" Josh asked.

"Welcome to our lake," Lucas opened his arms wide and smiled at his girlfriend and best friends.

"This was our go to place when everything in the world sucked. We would just come here and hang out. It was the go to place for everyone," Zay explained.

"It's beautiful," Smackle said.

"What are we waiting for?" Farkle asked. "Let's get in the water!"

So for the next five minutes they all got their stuff settled and sun blocked up. It was a hot Texas day and they knew better than to not put on any sunscreen. Maya watched as her boyfriend lifted his t-shirt over his head and she was glad for the heat because she could blame her red cheeks on it. Her boyfriend shirtless was a sight that she was sure she would never get used to. He was so attractive and it made her want to rush over and kiss him. She saw him look over and smirk in her direction, only causing her to blush more.

"Were you checking me out?" Josh asked, dropping down on the towel next to her. All of their friends had gotten in the water so it was just the two of them, something neither minded.

"You're so full of yourself," Maya rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and shook her head.

"I know a Maya blush when I see one," Josh smirked. He reached out and poked her red cheeks. She reached out and swatted his hand away.

"I'm not blushing!" Maya protested.

"You're cheeks are always that red?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the sun," Maya insisted but knew there was no point. Her boyfriend could see right through her. He had always been really good at reading her.

"Well I think the sun," Josh emphasized the word sun and smirked. "Makes you look adorable."

"You're a cornball," Maya shook her head at her boyfriend.

"So, you want to get in the water?" Josh asked. "Take off the dress and rock the bathing suit."

"Subtle," Maya smirked. She took off her dress and tossed it to the side. She saw her boyfriend's eyes looking her up and down, causing her to blush even more. She would never get used to the way he looked at her.

"Come on," Josh nudged her side. "Let's get in."

"Maybe in a few minutes," Maya said.

"A few minutes?" Josh repeated. "I think now."

"What?" Maya widened her eyes at her boyfriend. Before she could process what was going on, Josh had tossed her over his shoulder and was walking towards the lake with her. "Joshua Gabriel Matthews! Put me down!"

"Put you down?" Josh asked. "Okay."

"Wait," Maya said and then felt herself tossed into the water. A few seconds later, she emerged from underneath the water and glared at her boyfriend.

"You said put you down," Josh shrugged innocently.

"I'm going to get you," Maya said. She swam towards her boyfriend and immediately dunked him underneath the water. She felt his arms wrap around her legs as she did and she was lifted into the air. She let out a shriek as he once again tossed her into the water.

"My bad," Josh smirked.

"You are so lucky that I love you," Maya shook her head.

"I sure am," Josh nodded and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Gross!" Zay exclaimed and splashed water at the couple.

Maya and Josh laughed before swimming over towards the friends and splashing the Texas native. For the next hour, the group of seven had a blast in the lake. They splashed each other in the water. They tossed each other across the lake. They played chicken. They floated around. The best friends just enjoyed the sun and each other's company. It was the perfect afternoon and the perfect start to their trip. They knew it was a moment they would remember forever.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I think this was the perfect end to our first day," Riley said as she leaned into her boyfriend's side. They were all huddled around a campfire and roasting s'mores. They had tossed on shorts and sweatshirts after their afternoon at the lake and immediately went to the campfire. They agreed to order pizza later but for now, they were content outdoors.

"Campfire and best friends, what could be better?" Maya smiled. She felt Josh's knee bump her knee and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I wish there was a way we could do this in New York," Zay said. If there was one thing he missed about Texas, it was the nights. You couldn't get a night like this in New York.

"What? Hang out?" Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"Be quiet," Zay rolled his eyes. "I mean, build a campfire and just stare at the stars."

"I don't think the roof of Riley's apartment building will allow us to build a campfire," Farkle laughed.

"We might get in a lot of trouble for doing that," Smackle agreed.

"Plus the stars there just don't compare to the ones here," Josh said as he looked up at the sky.

"They really don't," Riley shook her head.

"So, what do you say Ranger Rick? Up for another bull riding contest?" Maya smirked at her friend. "Maybe this time we can enter Zay and Farkle too."

"No way," Riley shook her head and rested her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Once was enough."

"What about you Josh?" Zay raised an eyebrow at the blonde's boyfriend. "Feel the urge to ride a bull?"

"He does not!" Maya quickly shook her head.

"We can ride those mechanical ones," Farkle said.

"Or we can keep our feet planted on the ground," Smackle said.

"We are going to ride horses though, right?" Riley widened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend.

"Of course," Lucas nodded.

"Riley on a horse?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece. "Now I would pay to see that."

"Hush," Riley shot her uncle a look.

"You did hurt your ankle falling off a bus honey," Maya reminded her.

"I slipped!" Riley insisted.

"I'll protect you on the horse," Lucas promised her and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"So corny," Zay smirked at the couple.

"Let's make a promise," Farkle suddenly said.

"What kind of promise?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Let's promise that no matter where we go for college or what happens in life that we always stay best friends," Farkle said.

"Farkle," Smackle leaned into her boyfriend's side.

"I know that life can get crazy and we are all going to be incredibly busy but I never want to lose us," Farkle explained. "I never want to lose this bond we have created."

"We never will," Maya promised.

"I don't think there is anything that can tear us apart," Riley agreed.

"The universe sure has tried but we are stronger and always come out better from it," Lucas said.

"I think it's safe to say that the seven of us will always be best friends," Smackle said. Maya smiled because she loved that she included Josh in that equation. For the longest time it had always been the six of them but she knew her boyfriend was fully part of their group now.

"Team New York?" Zay asked.

"What?" Riley laughed at her friend.

"That's what we are," Zay said. "We are Team New York. No matter where we go, we will always be team New York."

"Team New York," Maya agreed.

"Team New York," everyone else chimed in.

Maya watched as all of her friends smiled at each other. She knew the bonds that they created would last for a lifetime. She had no doubts in her heart about it. She knew that these were the people she would grow old with and continue to build a lifetime with. She felt Josh pulled her into his side and smiled. He was the person she was going to grow old with. He was the one that she could continue to fall in love with. There was no doubt in her mind about that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 24**

"Ice cream!" Riley exclaimed.

"No way," Zay shook his head. "Cookies."

"So we can relive freshman year?" Lucas shot his best friend a look, who only rolled his eyes in return.

"Milkshakes!" Maya widened her eyes and looked around the living room at all of her friends. "I say milkshakes."

"Ice cream," Riley insisted.

"Milkshakes," Maya said.

"You two do realize that there is a solution to this, right?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at his two best girlfriends.

"And what might that be?" Maya asked.

"Well most ice cream places sell milkshakes," Smackle explained. "So this way we can get ice cream for Riley and milkshakes for Maya."

"You make a solid point," Maya nodded and then jumped up from the couch. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The two of you to make a decision," Josh smirked.

"We know better than to get in the middle of food decisions," Zay said. "We learned that the hard way with the pizza/cheeseburger debacle."

"I don't want to talk about that," Riley shook her head.

"It took us four hours to decide!" Smackle exclaimed.

"Until we realized that we could just get both," Josh laughed.

"We lived and we learned," Maya smirked.

"So ice cream and milkshakes?" Lucas asked.

"Let's do it!" Farkle nodded. Everyone stood up and moved towards the front door, while the blonde made her way over to her brunette best friend.

"Hey," Maya bumped Riley's hip with her own.

"Hey," Riley smiled at the blonde.

"How are you?" Maya asked.

"I'm good," Riley raised an eyebrow. "How are you?"

"Good," Maya nodded. "What are you thinking? What are you thinking of Texas?"

"It's only been a day Peaches," Riley chuckled as the two followed after their friends.

"Do you get a good vibe?" Maya asked.

"Did you just say vibe?" Riley shot her best friend and amused look. "I don't think I've ever heard you say vibe before."

"I didn't know what to say," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Give it some time and I'll let you know how I'm feeling," Riley promised. "We are going dancing tonight that should help me out."

"Yes because nothing screams decision making like you twirling around on the dance floor," Maya teased.

"What can I say?" Riley twirled in a circle and then chuckled. "The music speaks to me."

"Whatever you say twinkle toes," Maya smirked.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey niece," Josh walked outside the house and sat down on the front steps with his niece.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley greeted with a sweet smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Josh asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready with the girls?"

"I am ready," Riley gestured to herself. She had her outfit on for the night, her hair was styled, and her make-up was subtle but beautiful.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Josh asked. "You look about a million miles away."

"Just thinking," Riley shrugged. "Something about sitting on the porch steps and staring off at the scenery gets your mind wandering."

"About college?" Josh asked.

"That obvious?" Riley asked.

"I just know you have a big choice to make pretty soon," Josh shrugged.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you lately?" Josh asked.

"Uncle Josh," Riley smiled sweetly at her uncle.

"You are an amazing person, Riley Matthews. By far one of the best people I know," Josh said. "I am so proud of the young woman you have grown into and I know that whatever you decide to do, you will do great. Any of your college's would be lucky to have you. You're going to change the world."

"What do you think I should do?" Riley asked.

"I can't decide that for you," Josh shook his head. "But I think you already know."

"You do?" Riley asked.

"I really do," Josh nodded. "I think in your heart, you've always known."

"When did growing up get so difficult?" Riley sighed. Josh scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulders.

"Welcome to the real world," Josh smiled down at her.

"I love you Uncle Josh," Riley said.

"I love you too niece," Josh nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two sat there together.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You cannot wear that," Josh shook his head when he saw his girlfriend walking in his direction.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Maya asked, running her hands over the material of her tank-top. She looked down at the black tank-top she had on with the red shorts and black ankle boots. She thought she looked good but now wasn't so sure.

"Every guy is going to want to talk to you tonight," Josh said.

"Oh stop," Maya rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"I'm serious," Josh said. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Maya walked closer to her boyfriend and rested a hand on his arm.

"We make quite the couple, don't we?" Josh asked, reaching out and brushing a piece of blonde hair off her face.

"We are going to turn heads all night," Maya nodded.

"Well I know one head you are always turning," Josh said.

"Josh," Maya shook her head and blushed.

"I'm serious," Josh said. "I don't think there is an outfit you don't make beautiful."

"Even my old t-shirts and sweat pants?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those are my favorites," Josh said.

"No they aren't," Maya shook her head.

"Well I never mind seeing you dressed like this," Josh gestured to her. "But seeing you so relaxed? I would take that any day. You are the most beautiful girl in the world without even trying."

"I love you," Maya bit her lip and took a step closer to him.

"I love you too," Josh promised and then leaned down to kiss her. She felt the love from the kiss radiating from her lips to her toes. "Ready to dance?"

"Let's do this," Maya nodded.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Ugh," Farkle groaned and then dropped into one of the chairs next to Smackle. "I need a break."

"Me too," Lucas nodded as he sat down next to his friend.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes at her boyfriend. "No. Come dance with me."

"Next song babe," Lucas promised.

"Fine," Riley sighed.

"I'll dance with you sunshine," Zay said. Riley looked over at her boyfriend and he nodded.

"Have fun," Lucas smirked and watched the two walk over to the dance floor.

"What do you say?" Josh asked, holding out a hand in front of Maya's face.

"Let's do it," Maya nodded and placed her hand in his. She felt him lead her out to the dance floor and then smiled at him. He twirled her around in a circle and she let out a giggle.

The two held each other close as they danced around. This wasn't the first time that they had danced together but it sent electricity through their bodies. It felt like everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was only them. The kept in beat with the music and gazed into each other's eyes. She felt Josh twirl her around again and then pull her close to his body. Her body felt like it was on fire as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before she knew it, Josh had dipped her backwards and then pulled her back up.

"Very romantic," Maya chuckled.

"What can I say?" Josh smiled. The two swayed along to the music and continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"You know," Maya smiled. "Soon we will be dancing like this at prom."

"I can't wait," Josh said.

"Did you go to your senior prom?" Maya asked.

"I did," Josh nodded.

"Who was your date?" Maya asked.

"Kristen Holland," Josh said.

"Anything I should know?" Maya raised a teasing eyebrow.

"She was like my best friend and we agreed to go so we didn't have to worry about being alone at prom," Josh said as he held her close.

"At least you didn't go with some horrible person that you look back and hate it," Maya said. She was secretly glad that he had gone with a friend instead of a girlfriend.

"Absolutely," Josh nodded. "This prom will definitely fill me with a lot better memories though."

"I hope so," Maya smiled.

"I know so," Josh insisted. "Want to get out of here?"

"And go where?" Maya asked.

"I have an idea," Josh said.

"Is this another surprise?" Maya narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You would think by now that you would be used to my surprises," Josh teased.

"Let's go," Maya agreed and then walked over to where their friends were sitting.

"We are going to get out of here," Josh said. "We will meet you all back at the house later."

"Have fun," Lucas smirked. He knew exactly what Josh had planned for his night with Maya. It was what he planned to do with Riley before the week was over.

"See you guys later," Riley smiled and walked over to hug her best friend. "Enjoy whatever you two are doing."

"See you later Riles," Maya hugged her best friend tight and then smiled at the brunette.

"Let's go," Josh tugged on her hand. They waved at their friends once more and then the couple headed out.

"Any hints?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Do you trust me?" Josh asked.

"Of course," Maya nodded.

"Then follow me," Josh said.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey princess," Lucas walked over to where his girlfriend was standing. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air," Riley said. "It's so stuffy in there."

"It was," Lucas nodded. She smiled up at her boyfriend when he got closer and then leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her once more and then pulled her into his arms. "Are you having fun?"

"I am," Riley nodded. "Definitely a better trip."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Lucas said. He pulled back slightly and could see the curious look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked. She felt her stomach twist with nerves as she tried to gauge his face for any kind of indication of what he was going to say.

"It's the whole college thing," Lucas said.

"Oh," Riley nodded.

"We are going in circles, Riley. It's stressing us out and making us anxious," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"I know you want to stay in New York," Lucas said and saw the surprised look on her face. "I know you would love Texas and living here, but it's not where your heart is. Your heart wants to stay in New York."

"I'm so sorry," Riley whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Lucas shook his head and then reached out to grab her hand. "You were willing to move to Texas for me. You have made so many compromises for the two of us already and I would never be able to live with myself if I let you move here knowing it's not what you wanted."

"So, what do we do?" Riley asked.

"We go to college in New York," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. "But you wanted to go to school in Texas."

"I wanted to go to school with you," Lucas insisted. "Home is where you are, Riley Matthews. I can go to school to become a vet anywhere but you know what I can't find anywhere? I can't find you anywhere."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I want to be with you and I want to go to college in New York," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley smiled, taking a step closer to him. "We are going to school in New York?"

"We are going to school in New York," Lucas nodded and then pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much," Riley wrapped her arms around him and looked up into the green eyes she loved so much.

"I love you too princess. More than you'll ever know," Lucas promised and then leaned down to kiss her. They both knew this was the right decision. They both knew New York was where they belonged.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Here we are," Josh stopped walking and looked down at the blonde.

"We are at an open field," Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look up," Josh nodded his head up. She looked up and saw the sky full of stars.

"We are going to stare at the stars?" Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"We are going to lay under the stars," Josh said. He got down on the ground and then rested his back on the ground. He watched as she followed suit and laid down next to him.

"It's so beautiful out here," Maya said.

"It's so peaceful," Josh said. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and the two stared up at the sky, hand in hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"That I want to be with you forever," Josh said. "That I want years of moments like this with you."

"Really?" Maya looked over at him and saw him turn his head towards her.

"Really," Josh nodded. "You're my forever."

"I like the sound of that," Maya said.

"I like you," Josh said.

"I like you too," Maya said.

"I mean it," Josh said. "I know it's important that we love each other but I think it's really important that we like each other too. I never want us to not like each other."

"I will always like you," Maya promised. "I've liked you this long, I don't think that it's ever going to change."

"I'm so sorry," Josh whispered.

"For what?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"For all those years I pushed you away. For thinking that I couldn't be with you because you were three years younger than me. I'm sorry I put you through that," Josh said. Maya scooted closer and rested a hand on his chest.

"Don't ever apologize for how you felt," Maya insisted. "You were honest with me and that's what I needed. I needed to know that when we did finally get together it was because you wanted to, not because you felt you needed to because of my crush."

"You have always been the person I needed in my life," Josh promised. "You make me a better person."

"You make me a better person too," Maya nodded. She rested her chin on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I'd like to think we are better together," Josh said.

"We are much better together," Maya said.

"Forever?" Josh asked. Maya scooted forward and kissed him quickly, keeping their faces inches apart.

"Forever," Maya promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh smiled at her. "Today, tomorrow and every day after."

"Today, tomorrow and every day after," Maya promised. She kissed him once more and then rested her cheek on his chest. The two looked back up at the sky and held each other close. They were much better together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 25**

Maya looked up at the horse in front of her and narrowed her eyes. She looked over at her best friend and could see the excited look on her face. She knew that this was something Riley desperately wanted to do. Since the moment they all landed in Texas, the brunette had been adamant that they all go horseback riding. She wanted the group to do this together and bond over horseback. Riley had smiled that sweet Riley smile at everyone and they all gave in. It was incredibly difficult to say no to that excited face. That was how the blonde found herself standing in front of the horse.

"Don't look so mopey," Josh walked over and bumped her hip with his own. He had a cowboy hat on again and Maya swore it looked even better than the other day.

"I am not mopey," Maya shot him a look.

"You look like you are trying to will that horse to run away from you," Josh said.

"Well if it ran away then I wouldn't have to ride it," Maya pointed out.

"No," Josh shook his head and then smirked. "But then you would have to spend your day looking for the horse."

"Fair point," Maya nodded.

"Besides," Josh took a step closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll protect you."

"Protect me from what?' Maya raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"The big bad horse," Josh teased.

"Oh whatever," Maya rolled her eyes and pushed him away. He only laughed in response and pulled her into his arms.

"You love me," Josh said.

"So you keep saying," Maya smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. She felt the fireworks shoot through her body and then pulled back to smile at him. "I guess I love you."

"You better," Josh smirked. He kissed her once more and then pulled back when he heard their friends walking in their direction.

"Oh look," Zay said and made a face. "Maya and Josh are making out."

"Oh whatever Zay," Maya rolled her eyes at her friend and felt herself blush slightly. Josh saw this and nudged her side, causing her to look over at him. He smirked slightly and it only caused her to blush more. She was sure that she would never get used to the power this man had over her.

"So, who is ready to ride horses?" Lucas asked.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley exclaimed and then widened her eyes in excitement. "Let's do this!"

"I swear the littlest things make her happy," Josh smiled at his niece.

"I hope she never changes," Maya said. She loved that the simplest things in life still made Riley happy. It was one of the things she admired most about her best friend. She never wanted to see her lose that joy for life.

"Shall we?" Josh held out his hand and gestured towards the horse with his head. Maya grabbed onto his hand and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," Maya said. She felt her boyfriend help her up onto the horse and then got herself settled. She looked down at Josh and saw him smiling wide at her. "What do you think?"

"You look like you were born to ride a horse," Josh said.

"Yeah yeah," Maya waved him off and saw him grab his phone out of his back pocket. She heard him tell her to smile but instead she made a silly face at the camera. He laughed but took the picture anyway. He took a step closer to her and showed her the picture.

"Looking good," Josh said and she blushed. "This picture is going in a frame."

"Seriously?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely," Josh nodded. "As soon as we get back, it's going in a frame on my bedside dresser."

"I love you," Maya smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too," Josh promised and then walked over to get on his own horse.

For the next hour, the group of seven enjoyed their time riding horses. Maya had to admit, it was a lot more fun than she expected. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the free feeling. She felt like everything was flying by her and she was on top of the world. She saw her boyfriend riding his horse and the carefree look on his face. He looked peaceful and content. It was a look she loved most. It was a look she always wanted to see on his face.

"So?" Josh asked as his horse trotted over to where Maya's was.

"So, what?" Maya asked.

"What did you think?" Josh asked. He ran his hand over the side of his girlfriend's horse and then looked up into her blue eyes.

"That was so much fun," Maya nodded. "I loved it."

"Told you!" Riley's voice chimed in to the conversation.

"Yeah yeah," Maya shot her a look and the brunette giggled. The blonde smiled. Today was the perfect afternoon, it was exactly what they all needed.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted her best friend. Maya looked up from her cellphone when she saw her walk into the living room.

"Hey Riles," Maya said. She watched her best friend drop down onto the couch next to her and smile.

"Whatcha up to?" Riley asked.

"Just sitting around," Maya shrugged. "I have no idea where anyone is."

"They were sitting outside on the porch," Riley nodded her head in the direction of the front door.

"Well I wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with just you," Maya said and Riley smiled in return.

"Sounds perfect to me," Riley nodded. "I love that Pappy Joe left us our bay window."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maya asked.

"Let's go," Riley grabbed onto her best friend's hand and pulled her over to sit at their makeshift bay window.

"Much better," Maya nodded.

"So, any word on your new roommate yet?" Riley asked. She knew that Maya had been nervous about the idea of having to share a room with someone new. She didn't like the idea of opening up her life to someone she didn't know.

"No," Maya shook her head.

"When do you find out?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea," Maya shrugged.

"Are you allowed to request roommates?" Riley asked.

"Maybe," Maya said. "I'm sure I could ask and take a chance. Why? You know someone I should be living with?"

"I was thinking that maybe it might be nice if we lived together," Riley said and then bit her lip.

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together. "How would we live together?"

"Peaches," Riley chuckled and then saw the realization fill her best friend's face.

"Are you saying-?" Maya asked and felt the hope start to fill her body.

"I'm saying," Riley said and then smiled wide. "How would you like to room with me at NYU next year?"

"Ah!" Maya let out a loud, excited scream and rushed over to hug her best friend. They both stumbled slightly but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Riley and Maya were going to college together and that's all that mattered.

"So I take it you're okay with this?" Riley pulled back and smiled at her best friend.

"Okay with this?" Maya repeated. "I am more than okay with this! This is everything to me."

"We're going to college together," Riley said.

"We're going to college together," Maya nodded and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. This was everything to her and she felt her heart fill with love. She was going to college with Riley next year. Her best friend was staying in the city.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What in the world?" Farkle widened his eyes when he heard a scream.

"Was that Maya?" Smackle looked in the direction of the house and saw the blonde hugging her best friend.

"Why does she look like she's trying to smother sunshine?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow at Josh.

"I have no idea," Josh shook his head. They all looked over at Lucas and saw him looking away sheepishly.

"What do you know?" Zay narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"I don't know anything," Lucas shrugged and then scratched the back of his neck.

"You're lying," Farkle said.

"How do you know that?" Lucas shook his head.

"Because you scratched the back of your neck like you always do when you're nervous or lying," Josh explained.

"We really do know each other too well," Lucas mumbled.

"So," Smackle raised an eyebrow at the dirty blonde. "What is it?"

"Riley and I made a decision about college," Lucas said.

"You did?" Farkle widened his eyes.

"I'm assuming it's New York based off Maya's reaction," Zay smirked.

"It is," Lucas nodded and chuckled. "We decided to go to NYU."

"Really?" Josh widened his eyes. He was so excited. His niece and one of his best friends were going to be going to the same college as him next year. "That's awesome, dude."

"Congratulations," Smackle smiled.

"I swear there is nothing that can tear those two apart," Zay nodded his head towards the two best friends who were still hugging.

"Never," Josh shook his head and agreed. He knew that his girlfriend was incredibly excited right now. This was the news she had been waiting and hoping for.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"She's going to NYU," Maya smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I know," Josh nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were walking towards the fair with all of their friends and the two were wrapped up in their own conversation.

"My best friend and boyfriend will both be there with me," Maya said and then smirked. "Well, and Lucas."

"I heard that!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You were supposed to, Ranger Rick!" Maya called back and then heard her boyfriend chuckle from next to her.

"You are one of a kind," Josh said.

"Well are you going to win this one of a kind girl a teddy bear?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want a teddy bear?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't mind a stuffed animal to remind me of my boyfriend when he's away," Maya said. "Something to cuddle when I can't cuddle you."

"You can always cuddle me," Josh insisted.

"Not at three in the morning," Maya pointed out.

"How about I get you that teddy bear then?" Josh asked. "You can call him Josh Jr."

"Josh Jr.?" Maya chuckled.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Josh smirked.

"Whatever you say babe," Maya teased.

"Games?" Zay asked the group and everyone nodded in agreement, heading in the direction of all the games.

"What do you think?" Maya asked, looking at the ring toss game in front of her.

"I am getting you that teddy bear," Josh nodded towards the blue teddy bear he knew his girlfriend had been eyeing.

"Let's see what you got Matthews," Maya smirked and stood next to him.

She watched him toss the first ring and it went wide of the bottles. Josh let out a frustrated groan and then reached for the second one. He needed to win this teddy bear for his girlfriend. He wanted to win this teddy bear for his girlfriend. The second one missed the bottle and he shook his head in annoyance. He saw Maya shoot him a smirk and it motivated him. He smirked back before tossing the third ring. He had a good feeling when it left his hands and he smiled when he saw it land on top of the bottle.

"You did it!" Maya exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. She watched as the fair worker handed her boyfriend the blue teddy bear and then saw Josh turn to face her.

"I believe this is yours," Josh walked closer to her and handed her the teddy bear. She cuddled it close to her chest and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Maya said.

"Anything for you," Josh said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"I do," Maya nodded. She saw her other friends walk towards the Ferris wheel and saw Zay pouting.

"Being alone sucks," Zay groaned.

"Aw Zay," Riley reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

"Dude," Lucas shot him a look. "You don't even like heights."

"That's not the point!" Zay insisted.

"Then what is the point?" Maya raised an amused eyebrow.

"Y'all are in love and mushy," Zay said. "It's gross."

"Someone misses his girlfriend," Josh sent him a teasing look.

"Go," Zay waved his hands in the direction of the Ferris wheel. "I will be waiting here, alone and miserable."

"Don't pout too hard," Lucas patted his shoulder and laughed as he walked by.

"We love you," Farkle promised as he wrapped an arm around Smackle's shoulders and guided her in the direction of the ride.

"This is so romantic," Maya smiled as she waited for their turn to get into one of the seats. It was finally their turn and the couple took their seats. Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she scooted closer to his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now we will be even closer to the stars," Josh said.

"As long as I'm with you," Maya whispered. She felt her boyfriend kiss the top of her head and she sighed in content.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day?" Josh asked.

"What?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"That night you crashed the get together in the NYU dorms," Josh said.

"Oh gosh," Maya shook her head and sighed. "That was embarrassing."

"What do you mean? That was not embarrassing at all," Josh insisted. "It was sweet."

"You probably thought I was a weirdo," Maya said.

"I thought you were brave," Josh said. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you did."

"Did you ever end up running in to those girls again?" Maya asked.

"Once," Josh nodded. "The first thing they asked me was about you. They wanted to know where we stood."

"And where did we stand at this point?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was right after we agreed to play the long game," Josh said. "I told them that my heart was completely taken by my courageous blonde."

"I don't think I know what I was expecting to happen that night," Maya said.

"You wanted me to see you," Josh said. "You wanted me to see the new Maya."

"I guess I did," Maya nodded.

"I did," Josh promised. "That was the moment when I really started to fall for you. When I realized that you were more than just Riley's best friend. That you weren't that little girl who would follow me around. I saw the real you. The you that I'm in love with."

"I guess my plan worked then," Maya chuckled softly but felt like her heart was about to explode. Her boyfriend was saying all the right things and making her fall in love with him even more than she already was.

"It sure did," Josh nodded. He leaned over, and under the sky full of stars, he kissed the love of his life. The woman he wanted to spend forever with.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I can't move," Maya groaned as she stretched her legs out on the couch and nuzzled her face into the pillow.

"You can't sleep on the couch," Josh insisted. He crouched down next to the couch where she was falling asleep and brushed a piece of hair off her face. Everyone had gone to bed after two hours of laughing and gossiping. It was around one in the morning and he saw his girlfriend fading fast.

"I'll just sleep here tonight," Maya yawned and pulled the blanket further up her body.

"Well then I'll sleep here with you too," Josh said. She was about to question him further when she felt him crawl over her and lay behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You want to sleep on the couch?" Maya asked.

"If you're sleeping out here then I'm sleeping out here," Josh said. He pulled her closer and kissed the back of her head.

"You're kind of perfect," Maya turned her head slightly and saw his blue eyes looking back at her.

"I love you," Josh whispered. He leaned forward and she met him halfway. Her body was turned awkwardly but it didn't matter. The feel of his lips against hers was all that mattered.

"I love you too," Maya promised. She felt him peck her lips once more and then she turned so that she was comfortable again. Josh adjusted himself on the couch and held her close. It was a tight squeeze but it didn't matter. They were together and in each other's arms. That was all that mattered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 26**

"Should we wake them?" Zay asked.

"They look so peaceful," Riley shook her head.

"And adorable," Smackle gushed.

"Oh!" Riley widened her eyes. "Where's my phone?"

"Why?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together as he saw his girlfriend rush around the living room, looking for her phone.

"Because I have to take a picture of them," Riley said. "It's something they would both want."

"Check your room," Farkle said as he watched her continue to run around the room.

"Right!" Riley nodded and quickly scurried off to the bedroom.

"Jeez these two sleep like rocks," Zay shook his head. "We've been talking for like the last five minutes and neither have stirred."

"Do you want to wake them up?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at them. "Do you want to deal with the wrath of Maya in the morning?"

"Good point," Zay shuddered at the thought. They all saw Riley rush back into the living room, with her cellphone in her hand.

"Got it!" Riley exclaimed and then stood right in front of her uncle and best friend. She quickly snapped a few pictures and then smiled at the images. "They are so cute together."

"If you say so," Zay shrugged but he knew she was right. Maya and Josh really did make a great couple.

"Should we just let them sleep?" Farkle asked. "We could go make coffee and maybe the smell will wake them up."

"That's a good idea," Smackle agreed. She, Zay, and Farkle walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"They really are great together," Lucas said to his girlfriend. She looked at the sleeping couple and then smiled softly. Josh had his arm wrapped around Maya's waist, holding her close to him and protecting her from the world.

"He really loves her," Riley nodded. It warmed her heart to see the way her uncle loved her best friend. Maya deserved the world and she was so grateful that her uncle intended to give it to her.

"She really loves him too," Lucas said. He, like Riley, was so happy that Maya had finally gotten the chance to be with the love of her life. She deserved to be happy and it finally seemed like she was.

"Let's go get coffee," Riley said. She felt Lucas wrap an arm around her waist and guide her out of the living room, letting the couple sleep.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Good morning," Maya mumbled. She turned around in his arms and faced her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling up at him.

"Morning beautiful," Josh whispered. He lifted up a hand and brushed a piece of blonde hair off her face.

"How did you sleep?" Maya asked, yawning slightly and resting her head on his chest.

"Really good," Josh nodded. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before looking down at her. "How about you?"

"Perfect," Maya smiled. She knew she was being completely honest too. That was one of the best night sleeps she had gotten in a really long time. Something about being in Josh's arms made her feel safe and content.

"No ballerina nightmares?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Oh hush," Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I told you I would protect you from all the evil dreams," Josh insisted.

"You sure did," Maya nodded. She scooted even closer to her boyfriend and lifted her chin up so that she could kiss him. He leaned down and their lips met almost instantly. Even in the morning, they felt the fireworks shoot throughout their body.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Maya promised.

"It's not even eleven in the morning," Zay groaned as he walked back into the living room. The couple looked over to see their friends all standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" May asked, a pink blush filling her cheeks.

"Well we came in early to see you two sleeping and then Riley took a couple of pictures," Lucas explained. "Then we all went to make coffee to let you two sleep."

"You took pictures of us sleeping?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece.

"You two were so adorable," Riley gushed. "I couldn't help it."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Farkle asked.

"I was thinking we could do a boys day and girls day before we all meet up later," Lucas suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Maya nodded in agreement. She could use the time with Riley and Smackle. She could use the girl time. Everyone all agreed with the plan and then separated to get ready.

"Don't miss me too much today," Josh teased his girlfriend as she sat up on the couch.

"I'll try not to," Maya smirked.

"I know it will be hard though," Josh sat up and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Are we talking about for me or for you?" Maya turned around and raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"For both," Josh said.

"What is that saying?" Maya asked. "'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?'"

"So by tonight, your heart will be dying for me?" Josh asked.

"I have to go get ready," Maya rolled her eyes and went to stand up. She felt her boyfriend tug on her hand and pull her back down onto the couch.

"I love you," Josh said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I love you too," Maya leaned forward to kiss him and then jumped up to go get ready. Josh watched her go and felt his heart swell with love for the blonde.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So?" Josh raised an eyebrow at Zay. He saw the Texas native take a sip of his soda and then look over at him.

"So, what?" Zay asked.

"Everyone else at this table knows where they are going to college next year," Josh said.

"That's true," Lucas nodded before tossing a fry into his mouth.

"Do you know where you are going yet?" Farkle asked. He knew that in the fall Lucas would be going to NYU and he would be headed off to Harvard.

"I do," Zay nodded.

"And?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. His best friend had been pretty quiet about his college choices and he was as in the dark as the rest of them.

"Are you coming back to Texas?" Josh asked.

"No," Zay shook his head. "I decided to stay in the city for college."

"You did?" Farkle asked.

"I did," Zay said. "I'm going to go to NYU next year. I was waiting until I got my acceptance letter to say anything and it showed up right before we left for Texas."

"That's awesome man," Josh reached over and patted his friend on the back.

"We can be roommates," Lucas said and smiled at his best friend.

"Congratulations," Farkle nodded at his friend and then smirked. "Looks like you get four more years of watching Riley with Lucas and Josh with Maya."

"Don't remind me," Zay rolled his eyes and the other three guys laughed.

"How is that going, man?" Lucas looked over at his girlfriend's uncle.

"Honestly?" Josh asked. "I can't believe it took me this long to be with her. These past seven months have been some of the best months of my life."

"You two seemed to click really fast," Farkle said.

"It helps that we've known each other for a long time," Josh chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen blondie this happy," Zay said.

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

"You make her really happy," Lucas nodded.

"And she deserves to be happy," Farkle added.

"So don't hurt her," Zay said.

"I won't," Josh promised. "I'm in it for the long haul."

"No more girl talk," Zay shook his head. "This is supposed to be bro time!"

"Bro time?" Lucas repeated and smirked at his best friend.

"You be quiet," Zay threw a fry at him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I am going to burn," Maya said and then sat up on her towel. She saw Riley and Smackle both lying on their backs and the sun blazing down on them.

"So put on more sunscreen," Riley said.

"I'm already lathered up in it," Maya said. She crossed her legs and looked out into the distance.

"What's on your mind, Peaches?" Riley asked, looking over at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You look about a million miles away," Smackle said.

"I don't want this to end," Maya said.

"What to end?" Smackle asked, sitting up. Riley did the same and looked at her best friend curiously.

"Our time in Texas," Maya said.

"Who would've thought we would ever say that?" Riley chuckled.

"It's been the perfect trip," Maya said. "I feel closer to Josh than ever before. I don't want to go back to the real world."

"Unfortunately we have to," Riley sighed.

"But then we have the summer to live in our bubble before college," Smackle said.

"I can't wait," Maya clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Isn't it crazy to think where we were freshman year to where we are now?" Riley asked.

"Lucas yelling at you in the giant hole and Josh telling me that he wanted to wait for someday?" Maya smirked.

"Well Farkle and I have always gotten it right," Smackle laughed.

"You two really did," Maya chuckled.

"We all got it right," Riley said. "We all went through what we needed to in our relationships to get to the point where we are now."

"Plus," Maya smiled. "The three of us always have each other."

"The best friends out there," Riley nodded.

"I don't know what I would do without you two," Smackle said.

"Smackle," Maya smiled at her.

"I've never had close friends like this and you two mean the world to me. I never want that to change," Smackle said.

"It never will," Riley promised.

"It will always be like this," Maya agreed.

"Girl power?" Riley stuck her hand out and the other two placed their hands on top of hers.

"Girl power," they repeated and the three smiled at each other.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Where are we going?" Maya asked. Her boyfriend had a tight grip on her hand and was dragging her through the grass.

"Just follow me," Josh said.

"Is this another one of your surprises?" Maya asked.

"Maybe," Josh shrugged and shot her a smile that let her know it was exactly that.

"You'd think I expect them by now," Maya chuckled.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Josh smiled.

"You have a point," Maya nodded.

She followed her boyfriend and let the evening breeze sweep over her. She looked around at all the trees and grass. It was gorgeous out and she knew in just a few hours, the stars would be the perfect setting for the two of them. There was something she really loved about her time with her boyfriend. She loved being with all her friends, more than she could express but these moments were precious to her. These were the moments that set her skin on fire and filled her with a love she never felt before.

"Here we are," Josh said and then finally stopped walking. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him and bumped into him.

"Oops," Maya said and then looked up. She gasped slightly and covered her mouth with one of her hands. There was a little table set up for two and two candles sitting on the table. There was a blanket right next to the table and she looked up to smile at her boyfriend.

"Surprise," Josh said.

"Dinner for two?" Maya asked.

"Our date night," Josh nodded. He guided her over to one side of the table and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled at him once more before taking a seat, feeling him push her into the table and then sit down across from her.

"What's for dinner?" Maya asked. He lifted the lid of her plate and watched her laugh. "Tacos."

"I know it's not a Texas specialty but this felt like a taco kind of night," Josh explained.

"It's perfect," Maya insisted. She immediately picked up one of the tacos and ate almost half of it in one bite. She saw her boyfriend chuckle and shot him a look. "Don't judge me. You know that it's not fair to judge me when tacos are involved."

"No judgement," Josh shook his head. "I think it's sexy."

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Seeing me stuff my face with tacos is sexy?"

"I think just about everything you do is sexy," Josh insisted.

"I don't remember you being this charming when I met you," Maya teased.

"What can I say? You bring out the Prince Charming in me," Josh smirked.

"Prince Charming, huh?" Maya chuckled. "Those are some pretty high standards."

"I'll do my best to live up to them," Josh said.

"You've already surpassed them," Maya said. She reached out her hand and grabbed his hand in her own. The two smiled over the candle light and felt their hearts start to race. They were sure that it wouldn't get any better than this.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Come cuddle me," Maya opened her arms wide and wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend. She was sitting on the blanket and he was cleaning up the table.

"After I give you this," Josh said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it to her.

"What is it?" Maya asked, feeling her heart start to race.

"Open it," Josh nodded his head at the box and sat down next to her.

"Okay," Maya said. She slowly ripped the paper off the box and then lifted the lid. Inside was a gold heart necklace and she realized almost instantly that it was a locket. She took the locket out of the box and placed the box on the ground. She opened the locket and felt like her heart was about to explode with love. On one side was a picture of her, her mom, and Shawn from their wedding. On the other side was a picture of her with Josh, Riley, Lucas, Smackle, Farkle and Zay from Christmas time.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked, noticing she had gone quiet.

"Josh," Maya whispered and felt her eyes well with tears.

"I remember you telling me the story about the locket you found in middle school. The one with the happy family and how that was something that you always wanted. Something that you always craved," Josh explained. She felt a tear slip down her face and she felt him reach up to brush it off her face. "These two pictures show your two families. That family isn't just the ones you are related too, it could be anyone. You have your mom and Shawn. Then you have all of us, your second family."

"It's perfect," Maya nodded and felt a few more tears slide down her face. She felt him use his thumbs to brush them off her face.

"You're not alone anymore, Maya. You're never going to be alone again," Josh promised.

"I know," Maya whispered.

"If you do ever feel like you're alone, just look inside that locket. That will remind you how loved you are and we will always be close to your heart," Josh said. She leaned forward and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you so much," Maya mumbled into his chest. She felt him run his fingers through her hair and kiss the side of her head.

"I love you too beautiful," Josh promised. "I always will."

"Will you put it on for me?" Maya asked, pulling back and holding out the locket for him. He nodded and took the locket from her. She turned around and pulled her hair to the side. She felt him clasp the locket together and then run his hand down her shoulder, sending a shiver throughout her body. He kissed her shoulder and she turned around to face him. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Josh admired and she realized that he wasn't looking at the locket. He was looking right into her eyes.

"Thank you," Maya rested her hand on the locket and smiled softly at him. He lifted up a hand and cupped her cheek in it, causing her to rest her cheek in his hand and close her eyes.

"Anything for you," Josh insisted. He leaned forward and their lips immediately connected. It was a sweet kiss but filled with passion. When he pulled back, he pulled her into his side and pulled them down so they were cuddled together. "Want to just lay here for a little while?"

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," Maya said as she rested her head on his chest. The words were true for both of them. Right there, in each other's arms, was exactly where they both wanted to be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 27**

"It hurts," Maya pouted and then rested her head back against the couch.

"Who would've thought it would be Maya with the swollen ankle?" Zay asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"It's not funny!" Maya shot him a look and then sighed as she looked down at her ankle. It was rested on a pillow on the couch and swollen. "I told you no more horseback riding. Once was enough."

"How did you get your foot stuck again?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"It was his fault," Maya shot her boyfriend a look and he just shook his head in amusement.

"What did you do?" Farkle turned to look at the blonde's boyfriend.

"I was talking to her," Josh said. "It's not my fault that my charming face is distracting."

"Watch it mister," Maya narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "My foot got stuck and I twisted it when I fell off."

"At least it isn't broken," Smackle said.

"But I have to wear this horrible splint for the next few weeks," Maya sighed.

"It will be fine," Riley insisted. "I survived with the boot. You will survive too."

"Plus," Zay smirked. "Now Josh gets to wait on you hand and foot."

"Oh jeez," Josh rolled his eyes and saw the smirk on his girlfriend's face.

"You make a very good point," Maya nodded.

"Be kind," Josh pleaded.

"Maybe we should give the two a minute?" Lucas suggested and the others nodded in agreement before leaving the living room.

"You're not going to make me find you a bell, are you?" Josh raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"That would be very convenient for me to get your attention," Maya lifted a hand on to her chin and pretended to think about it.

"Are you okay for real though?" Josh asked. He walked over and took a seat right next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Like Smackle said, at least it isn't broken. I don't need crutches or anything," Maya said. "I'll be as good as new in no time."

"I am here for whatever you need," Josh promised.

"I know you are," Maya looked up into the blue eyes that she loved so much and smiled.

"What can I do to make it feel better?" Josh asked.

"A kiss might be nice," Maya suggested with a sweet smile.

"A kiss, huh?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it's a start," Maya nodded and he chuckled.

He slowly leaned down until their lips were only inches apart. She could feel his warm breath against hers and it filled her arms and legs with goosebumps. Her heart was pounding and Maya was certain that every hair on her body was standing up. Josh gently placed his lips against hers and it felt even better than their last kiss. The chemistry was undeniable and they knew that it was never going to fizzle. It was only going to continue to grow. He pulled back and smiled at the blonde in front of him.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Maya promised and then rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Suddenly her ankle didn't hurt as much anymore.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya nodded at her friend and then sat down on the front porch with him.

"Hey," Lucas greeted. He looked down at her ankle and then back up at the blonde. "How's the ankle?"

"Sore and achy," Maya shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lucas said.

"How are you really?" Maya asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Riles told me that you two decided on NYU for next year," Maya explained.

"Oh," Lucas nodded.

"Any regrets about the decision?" Maya asked.

"Why would I have any regrets?" Lucas asked. He looked over at where his girlfriend was with their friends and smiled at the happy smile on the brunette's face.

"Because I know Texas was where you wanted to go," Maya said. "You always said you wanted to go back one day."

"That was until Riley," Lucas said. "Now I want to go wherever she goes."

"You'd really give up your dream of Texas for Riley?" Maya asked.

"Riley's my dream," Lucas said. "She always has been and always will be."

"You make her happy," Maya said. "I can see how happy she makes you too."

"Kind of like Josh does with you," Lucas smiled down at the blonde.

"Oh hush," Maya rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"You deserve it, you know?" Lucas asked. "You've watched everyone around you fall in love. You watched your best friend fall in love. You sat by and waited for your chance."

"He was worth it," Maya insisted. "He is worth it."

"He's your dream come true?" Lucas teased.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was talking to everyone else, and smiled. "He is my dream come true."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You know," Riley nudged her uncle's side and sat in the grass with him. "That was really sweet of you."

"What was?" Josh asked, scrunching his eyebrows together and looking down at the brunette.

"The locket," Riley said. "Maya talked about it and stared at it for hours last night when you two got back from your date."

"She deserves it," Josh shrugged like it was no big deal. He didn't realize just how big of a deal it really was to the blonde.

"I've never seen her like this before," Riley admitted.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"So happy. So in love," Riley said. She looked over at the blonde, who was talking to Lucas, and smiled. "She's a different person."

"She's the real Maya," Josh said.

"Yeah she is," Riley nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Josh looked over at the brunette. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving and protecting her."

"I know you are," Riley said. "I can see it. I can see how happy you are too."

"The happiest I have ever been in my life," Josh admitted. "What about you?'

"What about me?" Riley asked.

"Still happy that you decided on NYU?" Josh asked.

"I am," Riley nodded and smiled. "I'm even happier that Lucas is going with me."

"I'm happy that you're going to be there next year," Josh smiled at his niece.

"Me too Uncle Josh," Riley smiled and leaned into his side.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I have ice," Josh said as he walked into the living room.

"For what?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"For your ankle," Josh said. He sat at the end of the couch where her ankle was elevated on the pillow and gently lifted it so that he could sit. He placed her sprained ankle in his lap and then gently placed the bag of frozen peas on her ankle.

"Frozen peas?" Maya smirked.

"I had to improvise," Josh chuckled. "The swelling doesn't look as bad."

"It feels like a giant puff ball," Maya groaned. "You know, I've never sprained or broken a body part before."

"You haven't?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope," Maya shook her head. "This is my first injury."

"That's impressive," Josh nodded.

"What about you?" Maya asked. "Any broken body parts?"

"I broke my wrist once in high school," Josh said.

"How did you do that?" Maya asked, shifting slightly on the couch and waiting for her boyfriend's story.

"I was playing football with a bunch of my friends. I was running down the field when I lost my footing. I put my right arm out as a reflex to stop the fall and slammed down right on it," Josh said.

"Ouch," Maya winced.

"I broke three bones in my wrist," Josh said and looked down at his right wrist.

"Did you have a cast and everything?" Maya asked.

"Yup," Josh nodded. "It was signed by everyone from high school. I thought I was the cool kid. I had this cast and everyone wanted to sign it. They all wanted to hear what happened and I thought somehow it gave me instant popularity."

"Did it?" Maya chuckled.

"For like a week," Josh smirked. "Then suddenly no one cared about the broken arm anymore."

"The girls all stopped fawning over you?" Maya teased.

"Sadly yes," Josh nodded and the two laughed. "I was the worst patient though."

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I was so whiny and acting like the world was coming to an end," Josh chuckled as he thought back to that time.

"I can imagine," Maya giggled. "I would've taken care of you."

"Yeah?" Josh smiled at the blonde.

"Always," Maya promised. "Just like you're always taking care of me."

"And I always will," Josh promised her. He ran his hand up and down her leg that was resting in her lap and smiled at her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was sitting on one of the rocking chairs on the front deck and looking out at the front yard. Josh was inside getting ready. The seven of them were going to go and have one last campfire before they left for New York in the morning. She saw Riley and Lucas walking around the grass and she saw the brunette giggle at something her boyfriend said. She look at complete ease with him and it made the blonde smile wide. Riley had come a long way from the insecure girl who was afraid to even talk to the Texas native.

She knew that the last time everyone had come to Texas, it ended in disaster. Everyone left confused and sad. This time was different. They were all leaving happier and a whole lot more secure in themselves. The blonde's feelings about Texas were a whole lot different this time around. She actually enjoyed it and knew this trip was the perfect vacation. She had a feeling they would be back one day though. As she looked over at the couple in the distance, she had a feeling she would be back because of the two of them. It would be a completely different setting and they would be making a serious commitment to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Josh's voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Oh hey," Maya looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "I didn't even hear you come outside."

"That's because you look about a million miles away," Josh said.

"I was just think about Riley and Lucas's wedding," Maya admitted.

"What?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together and laughed. "What wedding?"

"The one that we are all probably going to come back to Texas for one day," Maya said.

"You're probably right," Josh agreed. He, like his girlfriend, had a feeling that his niece would marry the love of her life right here in Texas. Right here under the starry night.

"Is everyone ready?" Farkle asked, walking outside and looking around.

"Yup," Josh nodded.

"Riley and Lucas! Stop being gross and let's go!" Zay called out. Everyone laughed and watched the couple walk over in their direction.

"We weren't being gross," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Yes we were," Lucas smirked and she blushed slightly.

"Let's just go," Zay shook his head and everyone laughed.

"Is this a long walk?" Maya asked, sighing slightly at the thought of walking so far.

"Come here," Josh said and crouched down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, looking at him curiously.

"I am going to give you a piggy back ride," Josh said. She smiled wide and then stood up before quickly jumping onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on one of his shoulders.

"My hero," Maya whispered into his ear and felt him chuckle as he started to walk with everyone else. She suddenly found she had a new favorite way of transportation.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I can't believe tonight is our last night," Smackle said as she looked into the fire.

"I know," Riley agreed and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It went by too fast."

"I for one think this was a very fun trip," Zay said.

"I do too," Farkle agreed. "I think it was a lot of fun."

"What do you think Josh and Smackle?" Lucas asked, looking between the two. "Did you enjoy your first time in Texas?"

"I did," Josh nodded and the dark haired girl agreed. "It was the perfect week."

"It felt nice for a week with no stress and no cares in the world," Maya said. "The perfect escape."

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning for us," Riley suddenly said.

"What do you mean, Riles?" Maya looked over at her best friend.

"Everyone always is talking about high school is coming to an end and this is the end of an era," Riley explained. "I'd like to think that we are all about to start something exciting."

"College is an exciting time," Josh said. Maya looked over at her boyfriend and knew that it would be exciting for her. The two would be taking on this next chapter together and she couldn't wait. She saw him smile at her and knew he was thinking the same thing. She leaned into his side as he wrapped an around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him.

"We have new memories to create," Farkle nodded. "New stories to tell."

"I think we are all going to be okay," Zay said.

"College isn't ready for us," Lucas smirked.

"The real world isn't ready for us," Maya laughed.

"I love our life," Riley said. "I love the life that we have all created together. I think we are the best group of friends out there."

"Team New York forever, right?" Smackle asked and held out her hand. Everyone chuckled and stuck their hand out.

"Team New York forever," they all said and lifted their hands up in the air.

"Next stop," Zay said and then smirked. "Prom."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 28**

"Are you nervous?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Maya nodded and then tossed another shirt into the duffle bag. She looked at the bag and then up at her best friend uncertainly.

"Why?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her, resting her back against the headboard of Maya's bed.

"Weren't you nervous when you met Lucas's mom and dad?" Maya asked.

"Incredibly," Riley nodded and then bit her lip. She remembered almost throwing up because of how nervous he was about meeting them.

"Then you know how I'm feeling," Maya said.

Tomorrow morning, Maya and Josh were headed to Philadelphia to spend the weekend with his mom and dad. Josh had mentioned that they had been asking to bring Maya home so that they could get to know her better. They figured there was no time like the present for this visit. Her ankle was all healed and prom was two weeks away so there was nothing stopping them. The two saw no reason for them to not head to Philadelphia to visit the older Matthews couple. So that's why Maya was currently tossing clothes into a duffle bag and trying to ease her nerves.

"You've met them so many times though," Riley pointed out. "They already love you."

"They love me as your best friend. They don't love me as Josh's girlfriend," Maya explained.

"Peaches," Riley shot her a look and then shook her head. "You are the exact same person. You aren't different because you are dating Josh. If anything, they will love you even more because of how happy you make their son."

"But he's their baby," Maya said. "He is his mom's baby."

"My grandma is still going to love you," Riley promised. "She will see how happy you make him and appreciate that."

"Can I call you if I freak out?" Maya asked.

"You better," Riley nodded. "I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, smiling at her best friend. Riley lifted up her hand and showed the friendship ring that was resting comfortably on her finger.

"Always," Riley promised.

"Thunder?" Maya asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Lightning," Riley nodded and then let a sweet smirk grace her face. "Getting pretty serious, huh? Meeting the family."

"Oh hush," Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew her best friend was right though. There was nothing to worry about. Amy and Alan were going to love her, it was going to be impossible not to.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya tried to let the music flowing through her headphones distract her but it wasn't helping. The sketchbook resting in her lap was blank and she couldn't find the inspiration to draw anything. Her foot was tapping anxiously on the floor and sending nerves throughout her body. The blonde looked over at her boyfriend and saw him asleep with his headphones in. She knew the train was going to get to their destination any minute now. She knew that his mom and dad would be waiting at the train station for them and it made her stomach twist.

Maya knew that Riley was right. She knew that Amy and Alan loved her. They always asked about her and even bought her Christmas gifts growing up. They treated her like family from the moment they met her but this was different. She wasn't going to Philadelphia as Riley's best friend this time. She was going to Philadelphia as Josh's girlfriend. She was dating their baby. A baby they had almost lost twenty years ago and meant the world to them. That was enough to make her want to throw up in panic.

"Stop it," Josh's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. She realized that he had taken out one of her earplugs and was now wide awake.

"Stop what?" Maya looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop overthinking it," Josh said. He reached over and grabbed onto her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"How can you tell I'm overthinking it?" Maya asked.

"Because you are scrunching your eyebrows together and chewing on your bottom lip," Josh explained. "Something that you always do when your mind is a million miles away."

"You know me to well," Maya playfully shot him a look.

"I'd like to think that's a good thing," Josh shrugged.

"It's a very good thing," Maya nodded and then scooted closer to him. "I like how well you know me."

"So, nervous?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded and let out a breath.

"Don't be," Josh insisted. He gave her hand another squeeze and looked deeply into her blue eyes. "They are going to love you."

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "Almost as much as I do."

"I love you," Maya smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too," Josh leaned forward and placed a quick but reassuring kiss on her lips. "I'll be with you the entire time."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Josh! Maya!" Amy's voice called over the crowd of people around the train station. The young couple looked for the voice and spotted the older couple off to the side. They were smiling wide and waving excitedly.

"Mom, dad!" Josh called back. He grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand and walked over towards them. The blonde felt the nerves bubbling up again as they got closer to her boyfriend's mom and dad.

"Hi baby," Amy said and pulled him into her arms. She held her youngest child close and he felt safe in his mom's arms.

"Hi mom," Josh whispered and then pulled back to smile at his dad. He took a step closer and pulled the older man into a hug. Maya looked on and smiled at the interaction. She could see just how much the three of them all loved each other. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hi Maya," Amy greeted and took a step closer towards the blonde. She opened her arms and pulled the girl into a hug, surprising Maya. They both pulled back and shared a sweet smile.

"How are you, Maya?" Alan greeted.

"Good," Maya said. "Really happy to be here. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Absolutely," Amy nodded. "We wanted the chance to get to know you better now that you're dating our boy."

"How about we get out of here?" Josh suggested.

"That's a good idea," Alan agreed. "Let's get to the house so you two can drop off your stuff and relax."

"Right this way," Amy gestured in the direction of the car and started to walk with her husband. Josh and Maya trailed behind slightly so they could talk.

"See? Not so bad," Josh smirked at his girlfriend.

"Oh hush," Maya nudged his side and chuckled softly.

"I told you they would love you," Josh said.

"It was only introductions," Maya said.

"Mom hugged you," Josh said. "You're as good as in when she hugs you."

"Yeah?" Maya asked, hope filling her body.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled down at her. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the older woman sneaking a peek at them. A small smile filling her face because she could see just how happy the blonde made her son.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So, this is the Chubbies Famous that Shawn and Mr. Matthews are always talking about?" Maya asked, looking around the restaurant.

"The one and only," Josh nodded and guided her over to a booth. "This is the hang out place."

"So it's kind of like our Topanga's?" Maya asked, sitting across from him.

"Pretty much," Josh nodded again and then headed up towards the counter. "I'm going to go order for us."

"Okay," Maya said.

She looked around after her boyfriend let the booth and was overcome with a comforting feeling. It felt like home in a sense to her. She never actually wanted to leave the city but if she ever did, she could see herself living here. She could see little mini versions of herself and Josh running around this exact restaurant and playing at Amy and Alan's house while their parents went on dates. She felt herself blush when she saw Josh walking back because she couldn't believe she let her mind wander there. She always knew she wanted a future with Josh but now she could see it so clear.

"Uh oh," Josh smirked as he sat back down in his seat.

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're blushing," Josh said. "That means you're thinking about something involving me."

"You and your ego mister," Maya shook her head and blushed even more because she knew she had been caught.

"What are you thinking about? How this shirt really shows off my six pack?" Josh teased.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Maya smirked.

"I knew it," Josh said. "You're only with me for my muscles and good looks."

"Yes that's it. I've been busted," Maya teased and he laughed.

"So, what were you thinking?" Josh asked.

"About how I could see the two of us living here in the future," Maya admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked. "You see us moving away from the city?"

"Maybe in like thirty years," Maya nodded.

"With our own house and backyard?" Josh asked.

"Maybe we'll even get a dog," Maya shrugged.

"I like the sound of that," Josh nodded.

"You do?" Maya asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"As long as I'm with you in thirty years, I don't care where we are living. As long as we are together then I'm okay," Josh insisted.

"Me too," Maya smiled.

"So. Philadelphia in thirty years with our house, dog, and five kids?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about those five kids," Maya chuckled.

"I'm willing to compromise," Josh insisted.

"I love you," Maya reached across the table and grabbed onto his hand.

"I love you too beautiful," Josh promised and leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

They both knew they were young. They knew they hadn't even been together a year yet. They knew there was still a lot for them to overcome as a couple and individuals but it didn't matter. A future together wasn't just a possibility, it was a probability. Maya knew Josh was the one for her, just like Josh knew Maya was the one for him. It has been meant to be since the moment the two met all those years ago and nothing had changed. When you knew, you knew.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"This is delicious," Maya said as she took another bite of the chicken they were eating for dinner. She saw her boyfriend stuffing his face and had to suppress a chuckle. She could tell just how much he missed his mom's homemade cooking.

"Thank you Maya," Amy smiled at the girl her son was so desperately in love with.

"So good," Josh mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Amy chastised her son.

"Sorry," Josh smiled sheepishly before taking a sip of water.

"So Maya, Josh tells us you love art?" Alan asked.

"I do," Maya nodded and wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Is that what you are going to major in next year?" Amy asked. "Congratulations on getting into NYU by the way."

"Oh thank you so much," Maya smiled kindly. "And yes. Art is my passion."

"What do you hope to do with it one day?" Alan asked.

"My dream is to open my own gallery one day," Maya said. "I would love to display my art work and other artists' art work. It's been a dream of mine since I was a little girl."

"You should see her stuff," Josh said. "It's beautiful."

"Do you have any with you?" Amy asked. Maya tried to fight the blush forming on her cheeks and nodded.

"I always carry my sketchbook with me," Maya said. "You never know when the inspiration is going to hit."

"We would love to see some work if you don't mind," Amy said.

"Absolutely," Maya nodded. "After dinner, I would love to show you some of my work."

For the remainder of dinner, the older Matthews couple got to know the girl their youngest was dating. They looked on in awe as she talked about how much her friends meant to her and how they had changed her world. They listened as she talked about the bond she shared with their older son, how he pushed her to never give up on school, and could see the love she had for him. They smiled as she started to talk about her relationship with Shawn and how he was the father she always dreamed of. Amy was in complete awe of the blonde artist and knew she was perfect for her son. Alan admired her courage and determination, knowing he couldn't have found a better person for his son. Josh smiled because he swore he fell even more in love with her as she won over her parents. They both knew this trip was going perfectly.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"This is beautiful Maya," Amy said as she ran a finger over the drawing in the blonde's sketchbook. It was a picture she had drawn of Josh from memory.

"You think so?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend's mom uncertainly. The two were sitting in the kitchen while Josh spent some time alone with his dad outside.

"Absolutely," Amy nodded. "You have a real talent."

"Thank you," Maya smiled sweetly and felt incredibly touched by the compliment.

"You can do it, you know?" Amy asked.

"Do what?" Maya asked.

"Open your own gallery," Amy said. "I can see the determination in your eyes and I truly believe that you are more than capable of doing it."

"That really means a lot to me," Maya said.

"Alan and I will be there the night it opens too," Amy said.

"Yeah?" Maya asked, a bright smile filling her face.

"Of course," Amy nodded. "You tell us the date and the two of us will be one of the first ones there to support you."

"I would love nothing more," Maya insisted. She looked down at the picture of her boyfriend that his mom kept gazing at and smiled. She took the sketchbook and ripped the page out, earning a surprised look from the older woman. She handed her the picture and nodded. "Here."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Take it," Maya said. "I'd love to know that it's hanging up in a safe place and that it's being cherished."

"Thank you," Amy whispered and ran a finger over the picture of her baby. "I'm going to frame it. Then when you are a famous artist I can show everyone that I had one of your first pieces."

"I know Josh will really love that," Maya said. "I will too."

"I'm glad you came this weekend," Amy smiled at the younger girl.

"I am too," Maya nodded. The two shared a smile, a knowing smile. They both knew the other was nervous about this weekend visit but it had gone better than either planned. It had gone perfectly.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Told you that it wouldn't be that bad," Josh nudged his girlfriend's side as they rocked on the swing in the backyard.

"You did," Maya nodded. "You always know what to say."

"Most of the time at least," Josh shrugged.

"I'm really glad that we came," Maya said.

"Me too," Josh nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were the birds chirping and the swing rocking. "You want to know something?"

"What's that?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"That spot right there is where Cory told me that one day I would find my own Topanga," Josh said and pointed to the spot right in front of them.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "He was getting ready to leave and told me that one day I would find someone just like Topanga to love."

"I'm your Topanga?" Maya asked.

"No," Josh shook his head. "You're my Maya. You're my love story. Cory had his and it was beautiful and epic. Now I have mine."

"We have ours," Maya smiled at him and leaned into his side.

"It's a pretty great love story," Josh said.

"It's the best love story," Maya insisted.

"It's only going to continue to get better," Josh promised.

"I believe you," Maya nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for being my Maya," Josh said.

"Thanks for being my Josh," Maya smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"She's perfect for him," Amy said to her husband as the two looked out the window at the young couple. They knew it was wrong to spy but they couldn't help it.

"I couldn't have picked a better girl for our son," Alan agreed.

"We should probably get used to her being around," Amy said and then leaned into her husband's side. "I have a feeling she is going to be around for a very long time."

"I'm okay with that," Alan said as he wrapped an around her his wife's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I am too," Amy nodded. They both watched the young couple laugh at something and smiled. They both knew this was a love that was only going to continue to grow. They both also would not be surprised if one day they were referring to Maya as their daughter-in-law. Call it intuition, but they both knew the blonde was here to stay.


End file.
